dGrayMan School
by Crosseine
Summary: Akhirnya setelah lama tenggelam... tenggelem lebih dalam lagi! Hehehe... akhirnya update juga! RnR ya...
1. Character Introcuction

Kisah dodol ini adalah hasil kerja sama antara Crosseine(author01) dan Tenkou130295(author02)

Di dedikasikan kepada siapapun yang rela merasakan sakitnya perut dan penderitaan berjam-jam karena ngulek cerita ini.

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK

ENJOY!!!

**-Man School**

First of all, kita tour keliling sekolah dulu yuu (don't f***ing use my first name!!! –Kanda)... sekalian kita liat makhluk-makhluk gajhe yang ada....

Head Quarters High's Classes

Dulu, sangking banyaknya kelas yang ada, penamaan kelasnya begitu banyak; such as, Asian Branch Class, European Branch Class, Oceania Branch Class, de-el-el. Tapi, berhubung adanya permasalahan dana dari yayasan atas yang berpusat di kota antah-berantah (a/n, apapun namanya, minumnya teh botol bukan _sosro_) ini, dengan dukungan wakil kepala yayasan, Leverrier; kelas yang tersisa hanya beberapa kelas dnegan satu kelas ter-ter-ter (tahu lah ya... intinya memang kelas itu paling-paling-paling semuanya mulai yang terdodol sampai yang terkopi (a/n, temen makan dodol?)). Dan nama kelas yang satu ini adalah ...

Deredereng!!! Jeng... jeng... jeng... jeng!!!(SFX)

Ting... tong... ting... tong... (SFX-nya cukup WOI!!!)

Brot... (a/n; siapa yang kentut itu, BAU, JENDRAL!!!)

Ok, kembali ke nama kelas.... (perlu sfx lagi ga? –ditimpuk massa-) NOAH'S ARK CLASS!

Penghuni Noah's Ark Class:

**Allen Walker**; si jenius hoki, tepatnya, bodoh tapi insting tebakan-(judi)-nya 99,9% benar. Hingga dia bergabung di HQH, dia adalah Baka-Deshi dari Cross. Baginya HQH adalah tempat teraman yang ada, yang melindunginya dari Shishou-ga-tau-dirinya.

**Lavi**; Ini nih, KM kita tercinta. Kenapa tercinta? Karena ketua kelas ini memang beda dari yang lain. Kenapa (lagi?)? Karena ketua kelas ini sangat suka hura-hura. Hubungannya? (a/n; baca dengan nada operator Telkomsel) The class that you're callin' is throwin' a party, please... DON'T CALL AGAIN!!!

**Kanda (Yuu **–jangan panggil dia dengan nama kecilnya-**)**; Cowok Jepang ini sering digodai sama Lavi dengan cara manggil dia dengan nama kecilnya (YUU-CHAN!!!). Sosok yang –sok- cool ini sebenarnya ga setuju dengan Lavi yang jadi ketua kelas, tapi, apa boleh buat, malang tak dapat ditolak, untung tak dapat diraih, Lavi jadi ketua kelas. (Yuu-chan! Aku jadi ketua kelas lho...!)

**Rhode C****amelot**; Cewek penggila busana gothic-lolita dan yaoi-lover berbangsa Portugis. Dia keponakan dari Tyki Mikk, alumni HQH. Dia penggemar Allen dan suka ngegodain Allen.

**Lenalee Lee**; Enggih, eperibodi nous herr (Everybody knows her, maklum, ndeso). Objek penderitaan (OP) sebagai cuci mata di kelas oleh para laki-laki kesepian (jomblowanto dan para laki-laki hidung loreng).

**Shirasaka Rikugou (Rikkun)**; (OC!!! Author2; Tenkou) sejarahnya, dia lahir waktu mamanya lagi nonton Shounen Onmyouji (promosi nih!). Emang dia ini cewe tulen, tapi... kelakuannya COWOK, sampe seragam juga cowo' (izin dari Kepsek Komui yang punya kompleksitas sama)!!! Oh, dia punya rahasia mulai pribadi sampai keluarga... ok, keep reading!

**Fo****u**; sahabat Rikkun. Keduanya sama-sama mendominasi pelajaran OR, saingannya Kanda. Dikelas, kedua sama-sama lemot. Well, kecuali kalau sudah datang nasteng alias errornya.

**Link**; perfect student, tidak pernah melanggar aturan apapun. Terobsesi pada Allen. (a/n; tenang, ga' ada crack pair.)

**Sachiko** **Chomesuke**; object strikenya Lavi.

**Wisely**; tukang ramal tarot, mungkin bukan ramal juga sih... lebih tepatnya baca pikiran orang.

**Alma** **Karma**; tukang tidur (that explains everything).

**Jasdebi (Jasdero Devit)**; si kembar beda BO-NYOK ini adalah badut kelas.

**Johny**; science geek. Ga perlu ditanya, kalo behubungan ma beberapa pelajaran yang mumet, dia masternya.

* * *

Black Order 

Ruang kepala sekolah Komui Lee. Percaya deh, berantakan banget! Ga percaya? Liat aja sendiri. Buktinya kalo masuk kesana, wajib bawa peta. Buktinya lagi; surat pengunduran diri Cross Marian –guru Sosial kita tercinta- hilang ditelan arsip-arsip ga' penting yang menggunung, akhirnya, Cross Marian tetap terperangkap di sekolah s**lan ini (a2/n; kerja untuk bayar utang ya, Sir? Atau untuk modal nikah? DAME YO, BAKA!!! )

* * *

Lab n' Cages

Kenapa ruangan ini menjadi ruangan yang penting? Jawabannya adalah karena ruangan ini merupakan tempat kelahiran binatang-binatang peliharaan HQH. Oh, dan binatang apa saja mereka?

**Timcanpy**; persilangan antara burung dan makhluk berbentuk bola tenis berekor aneh yang bernama Chimu-Chimu!

**Lero**; hasil eksperimen Hakuchaku-tama yang dikatakan paling berhasil. Tempat tinggalnya bukan hanya di LnC, tapi juga diruang musik, atau bersama master tersayangnya.

**Lau** **Shi** **Min**; monyet hasil mutasi ini adalah inventori LnC, surat pemberian dan bukti kepemilikan, tanyakan pada guru matematika kita.

**Golem**; pengganti toa.

**Komurin**; ini bukan peliharaan, dan lahirnya pun tidak tepat disini. Weit, tapi kami benar-benar menolak kalau Komurin menjadi inventaris LnC. (Komui!!! Bawa pergi Komurin 196-mu ini!!!)

* * *

Teachers' Room

Ruangan Anti-Komui. Jelas, karena sekali Komui memasukinya, ruangan rapi jali ini akan tersulap menjadi kapal pecah. Dan penghuni ruang ini adalah...

(ga perlu SFX lagi, kan?)

**Komui** **Lee**; kepsek, merangkap sebagai guru Zhong Wen (Mandarin Gitoe!). Terobesesi terhadap adiknya, gila eksperimen, lebay bombay. Well, dia hanya guru, tapi meja gurunya sudah di kirim ke Black Order Room.

**Millenium** **Earl**; guru musik kita. Hobi, ketawa.

**Cross** **Marian**; guru Sosial dengan aroma khas yang tidak pernah berubah, rokok, alkohol, parfum mahal; merangkap sebagai satpam di nursery room (ngeceng nih?), guru penggoda wanita (womenizer), killer –pelit nilai lagi!!! Hanya satu orang yang bisa mengalahkannya; dan orang itu adalah... keep reading!

**Claude** **Nine**; guru matematika paling baik hati yang pernah ada di HQH. Walaupun pelajarannya itu matimatian, tapi heran, kalo ulangan nilainya kenapa bagus-bagus ya?

**Tiedoll**; guru seni dan PKK. Dalam PKK, Tiedoll hanya mengajar tata letaknya saja.

**Winter** **Sokalo**; guru OR yang killer, bukan pelit nilai, tapi ada-ada aja tantangannya. Pernah malah tantangannya adalah; melewati guilottine yang berayun-ayun, dilanjutkan dengan anak panah yang berterbangan, kubangan penuh buaya (caranya; loncatin kepala buayanya! Jangan yang lagi mangap ya...) dan terakhir, yang tersulit, melewati kerumunan bancoy Taman Lawang, yang tereak-tereak, "Ih imutnya, sini deh maen sama eike..." (Nge-hire nya gimana tah?)

**Bak** **Chan**; saingan Cross Marian (nampaknya dia sudah menyerah terhadap Lenalee, faktor: Komui.) Dia adalah guru Science and Technology.

* * *

Music Room

Ruang kesayangan guru kita yang menyeramkan tapi selalu tertawa, Millenium Earl. Karakternya, liat nanti aja deh!

N BTW, diruangan ini, ME (hakushaku-sama) ditemani oleh beberapa orang atau sesuatu yang bernama 14th dan pengikutnya yang bernama Lala. Siapa 14th dan Lala? Tentu saja, mereka adalah salah dua hantu terexist yang ada di HQH.

Ruangan yang sering mendapatkan tamu, Lero!

* * *

Gymnastic

Ruang kedua bagi guru kita yang OMG, Winter Sokalo.

Ga perlu banyak basa-basi lah ya?

* * *

Ruang PKK dan Painting Room

Ruangan yang bersebelahan, kenapa disatuin? Karena keduanya adalah tahta guru kita, Tiedoll.

* * *

Technology n' Computer Lab

(Bak-sensei kenapa kamu sudah lulus? Harusnya kamu masih di kelas, kan?)

Well, jelas, ruangan ini adalah Bak Chan's Sanctuary.

* * *

Nursery Room

Ini ruanga OC kita, Olivia L'Sheine (hohoho... characternya author1, Crosseine). (a1/n; akhirnya eksis jg gw!!!)

Siapa Olivia?

Olivia adalah perawat kita tersayang, merangkap sebagai psikiatris disekolah yang perlu perbaikan moral ini, juga merangkap sebagai Rikkun no Onee-chan (tepatnya objek penderita sis-connya), sebagai strike-objectnya beberapa manusia aneh lainnya, Bak Chan.

FYI, ruanga ini lebih mirip seperti ruang isolasi, abisnya... mojok!!! Tapi selalu kedatengan tamu, saingannya Bak Chan; Cross Marian (her lover?) (a2/n; NOOOOO!!!).

* * *

Canteen

Jerry's palace! Ini juga tempat nongkrong nyaris semua penguni HQH, terlebih Allen dan Kanda.

* * *

Corridor

Ga penting, tapi koridor wajib ada. Karena kalo ga', orang jalan lewat mana? Trus, dimana juga tempat tinggal A-Hundred-Years-Ghost kita (a/n; baca ch 162-164)

* * *

Alumni Room

Jelas, tempat tinggal para alumni yang masih ga jelas alasannya terus pengen eksis di SMA. Penghuninya:

**Tyki** **Mikk**; Om-nya Rodhe, selalu maksa semua orang utnuk kuliah, padahal, dia juga masih madesu.

**Skin**** Bolic**; atlet dodol tanpa otak.

**Krory**; si emo yang selalu berteriak-teriak, "bergabunglah dengan kami, dengas GreenPeas!!! Bumi sekarat, hanya kita yang bisa merubahnya!" dan kalau tidak ada yang peduli padanya, dia akan menangis sambil memanggil-manggil nama pacarnya, Eliade.

**Anita**; miss kalem, semuanya dihadapi dengan kalem. Semua harus dihadapi dengan kalem, walaupun kelas terbakar, dia hanya menanggapi dnegan, "wes, keluarnya pelan... pelan... ya???"

**Mahoja**; bodyguard miss kalem.

**Miranda** dan **Marie**; perfect couple.

**Lulubell**; mantan prom queen, sekarang, jadi pencari brondong (brownis, bukan sembarang brondong)

* * *

Mischelanious Room

Ruang serba-serbi, tempat tinggal Komurin dan mantan-mantan Komurinnya. Hiks2, poor Komurins.

* * *

**FAQ:**

**Kenapa hantu-hantu juga harus masuk kedalam HQH?**

Indeed, faktanya adalah, sekolah bukan sekolah kalau ga' ada cerita hantunya.

**Kenapa ruangannya dikit banget?**

Ruang-ruang yang lain mungkin menyusul dan akan dikupas setajam SIKAT (SILET mah e-moh, sakit!!!)

Lagian, jelas kan, ada permasalahan dana yang diduga menjadi bahan KKN kepala yayasan kita. (wah, kok mirip negara kita, ya?)

* * *

MIND GIVING US SOME REVIEW?


	2. Social Class at NAC 01

Ya...ya... gue tahu...rada2 ogah2an endingnya...bis bingung...

tapi, emang tiap pelajaran waktu SMA dulu juga kayanya gitu2 aja dah...endingnya ga penting...

yang penting, pelajarannya ga bikin sutress....

**Social Subject at Noah's Ark Class**** (01)**

Kelas yang ribut...

"Oy2, lu... lu pade tau ga kasetnya Miyabi yang baru launching itu?" kata Lavi yang langsung digaplok ama Chomesuke.

"Katanya kamu suka sama aku, cho..." tangisnya lalu pergi menjauh.

Lavi nampak tidak begitu peduli, _aku bisa ketemu Chomesuke kapan aja, tapi nonton ini, ga boleh ketinggalan, _pikirnya.

"Iya, beneran! Ada yang udah punya?" tegasnya lagi. "Allen?"

Na... ah...

"Kanda?"

"Che," Kanda terlalu malas untuk menjawab.

"Johny?"

"Lengkap!" jawabnya.

Lavi langsung berseri-seri seperti iklan Ponds yang berubah jadi pink-pink itu, lho!!!

"Beneran?"

Johny ngangguk.

"S**lan lu, John. Gue pikir lu anak polos! Besok bawain, ya!"

"Semuanye?"

"Ya iyalah! Masa cuman satu?"

Johny nampak kaget, "berat, O-on! Gillee lu, sama aje nyuruh gue ngegendong kebo bunting tua!"

"Segitu banyaknya?!" Lavi kaget berat.

"Iye! Makanya gue bilang lu gilee!!! Masa' gue disuruh bawa satu rak buku yang per bukunye aje nyampe sekilo!"

_Hah? Buku? Korslet!!!_

"Buku?" Lavi memastikan.

"Ho-oh! Lu nanya kumpulan rumus, kan? Kalau kumpulan rumus, gue punya lengkap."

Lavi, sweat-drop. "Nyambung banget sih! Orang nanyanya Miyabi, jadi rumus. Dasar s**lan!"

"Hah... hah... Hah??? Mie Babi? Bagi-bagi donk! Gw laper nie!" Allen berbagi cerita sedihnya tentang tidak makan pagi.

"Hoi... Hoi... Anda 'kan KM, Lavi-kun. Panggil guru kita, Cross-sensei. Kalau tidak, kita rugi, tahu!!! Sudah bayar mahal-mahal (a1/n; Link, kalian itu disubsidi penuh!) tapi malah kehilangan 35 menit dari 90 menit pelajaran..."

"Justru enak, ga' ada guru, dasar botak!" teriak Rikugou sambil menghentakkan kakinya keatas meja; well, kakinya memang selalu ada diatas meja.

"Tapi kita rugi, tahu!"

"Kamu mau macam-macam, ya?" Fou ikut campur.

Link langsung nunduk.

"Ooh..." Devit ikut nimbrung. "Tapi kalau 40 menit ga ada guru..."

"...kita semua bakal wajib ikutan kelas tambahan, hee," Jasdebi melanjutkan perusakan suasana tanpa guru.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana, Cho!" Chomesuke sudah kembali normal, thanks to Lenalee dan Rodhe.

Wisely benar-benar menjadi bijaksana, "kita panggil saja Cross-sensei di menit-menit terakhir."

"Oh, pintar..." puji Rodhe.

***

Menit ke-37...

"Oi, KM sialan! Cepetan liat ke ruang guru sana!" perintah Fou.

"Kenapa gue?!"

"Soalnya, Lu KMnya, Botak!"

Lavi mendesah, "korbanin Johny aja nape?"

Semua mata memandang Johny; Johny langsung merasa seperti melayang ke udara karena menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Iye-iye... gue pergi deh..."

Johny pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

***

Menit ke-38...

Johny kembali ke kelas dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Mana Cross-sensei?" tanya Link si perfect student.

"Aku tidak melihatnya di ruang guru."

"Lalu dia dimana?" tanya Wisely.

"Mungkin di kantin," usul Lenalee dengan senyum manis.

"Ok, aku akan pergi!" teriak Allen riang.

Allen pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

***

Menit ke-39...

Allen masih belum kembali. Sepertinya Allen sedang asyik makan di kantinnya Jerry.

"Dasar Moyashi! Disuruh cari guru, malah makan di kantin! Che!"

"Lalu? Kita harus gimana?" tanya Rhode.

"Nyari dimana lagi nie?" tanya Wisely.

"E-moh kalo kudu ikut kelas tambahan mah!" teriak Fou garang.

Alma Karma, masih seperti biasa, ngorok.

"Tidur! Mungkin ga' sih, kalau Cross-sensei lagi tidur?" Lenalee ikut-ikutan bertanya, atau memberi ide, lagi.

"Tidur sih kaga mungkin, adanya juga tidur-tiduran," ucap Allen yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Moyashi!!!" Kanda nyaris menyerang.

"Lalu kita harus gimana?" tanya Lavi.

"Liat aja di UKS, napa, cho?"

_Briliant!_Pikir semuanya.

"Udah, sekarang, cepetan Anda ke UKS, panggil Cross-sensei!" perintah Link pada Lavi.

"Kenapa gue?!"

"Lu ketua kelasnya!" teriak semuanya dengan satu simfoni yang sempurna.

"Korbanin Johny aja, nape?" sepertinya Lavi masih dendam karena insiden Miyabi tadi.

"Kalo Johny kenapa-napa, nti gue nyontek ke siapa!" bentak Fou.

"Lu aja yang pergi, dasar bocah pecicilan!" tambah sahabat sehidup-tidak-semati Fou, Rikugou.

"Trus kalo akyu kenapa-napa, nanti kamu nyontek ke capa, Rikkun cayank?" Lavi sok-imut mode; on.

"Chooo...." Chomesuke mulai menjelma seperti Krory.

"Dari dulu juga gue nyonteknya ke Fou; yang nyontek ke Johny, Botak Bego!"

_Geez, nadanya sedatar dadanya, boo!!!_Pikir Lavi dan yang lainnya.

"Tapi, kalau terjadi sesuatu di UKS sana, aku tidak tanggung jawab, ya... mengingat onee-chan-mu..."

"Ok!" sentak Rikugou kontan, sambil menendang kepala Lavi yang langsung merengek kesakitan, "gue ikut!"

***

Sesampainya di di UKS, semua berjalan normal.

Lavi berhasil membujuk Cross Marian untuk kembali ke kelas.

Rikugou berhasil memastikan bahwa Olivia baik-baik saja.

Cross Marian tetap dengan mulut penuh gombalannya, yang memancing kata 'botak' Rikugou.

Dan Olivia, masih dengan tampang dingin tanpa senyumnya, tanpa ada perubahan apapun.

***

Ketiganya kembali masuk kedalam kelas.

Pelajaran dimulai. "Jadi, hari ini kita belajar ekonomi. Seperti yang kita tahu, prinsip ekonomi adalah mengeluarkan sesedikit mungkin untuk mendapat sebanyak mungkin."

"Ngajarnya ngaco banget, sih, ni botak berkepala merah. Kalo kata Onee-chan sih, ... aduh, apa ya? Lupa..." Rikugou langsung menggaruk kepala, "John, prisip ekonomi?"

"Prinsip ekonomi itu, mengorbankan sesedikit mungkin untuk mendapat hasil seoptimal mungkin."

_Ya! Persis seperti yang dikatakan Onee-chan.__* _

"Oy, baka-deshi-tachi! Sekarang, beri contoh penerapan prinsip ekonomi yang terbaik!"

"What kind of fucking question was that, you Baldie!"

"Che! Pertanyaan bodoh!" Kanda kehilangan semangatnya dalam pelajaran ekonomi hari ini.

Link menganggat tangan, Cross menyuruhnya menjawab.

"Membayar pajak agar pembangunan lancar?"

"Bayar pajak itu buang-buang uang tahu! Dasar bodoh!" teriak Cross pada Link. Nampaknya terhadap guru yang satu ini, Link memang bukan perfect student.

"Aku, Shishou!" Allen mengangkat tangan dengan semangat, setelah Cross mengangguk, "berjudi dengan curang!"

_Shit! Dia pasti dibantai!_ Pikir semua orang.

Cross bertepuk tangan. Semua orang berpikir dia benar-benar marah pada Allen. Tapi, "ya! Jawaban yang pintar, Allen."

Semua orang tertawa, horor; Allen berseri-seri.

Dalam hati Allen berpikir, _kalian semua berhutan mitarashi dango padaku!_

Setelah itu, Cross mengambar kurva-kurva yang tidak jelas bentuknya dan artinya. Beberapa menit yang terasa seperti berjam-jam berlalu.

"OK, aku sudah bosan dengan ekonomi! Sekarang trivia!" Cross dengan seenak udel mengganti pelajaran, "apa nama palung terdalam? Johny!"

Johny terlalu keget, otaknya tidak seperti ensiklopedi lagi, "eh..."

"Salah!" ucap Cross, "Link!"

"Malas?"

"Dasar bodoh," umpat Cross, "Allen!"

"Ma... ma... mari biskuit!"

"Berhenti perpikir tentang makanan!" bentak Cross, "Rhode!"

"Mashahiro-Guren!" jawabnya asal 'ma'. (a1/n; Itu pair dalam Shounen Onmyouji?) (a2/n; hu-uh... walau ga gitu suka juga sih...)

"Ga penting! Lavi!"

"Mariyuana!"

"Masih salah! Alma!"

Alma yang sejak tadi, atau memang selalu tidur, langsung kaget terbangun, "Marian-sensei..."

"Itu namaku, Bodoh! Rikkun!"

"Stay away from my Onee-chan, Baldie!"

"You lil' brat," umpat Cross yang seharusnya sudah tahu. "Fou?"

"Manaketehe!"

"Lenalee?"

"Ma..." dia mulai menangis, "aku tidak tahu."

_Geez... kelas ini menyedihkan..._

"Jasdebi!"

"Ma... Maria... Grave of Maria!"

"Chomesuke?"

"Chooo..." yang ini malah tidak menjawab apapun.

"Yuu!"

"Don't fucking call me by my first name! You..."

"OK, Wisely!" pilihan terkahir.

"Mariana," jawabnya datar.

"Pintar!" pujinya.

"Aku mendengarnya dari pikiranmu, Sensei!"

"Kelas tengik!" ujarnya setengah berbisik. "Ok, berhubung bel akan berbunyi dalam lima menit, class dismissed!"

***

Pelajaran sosial berakhir dengan damai, walaupun antara Cross dan Rikugou tidak terjadi gencatan senjata.

"Jangan berani-berani menyentuh ore no Onee-chan!"

"You lil' brat!"

"Che!" komentar Kanda.

***

(a2/n; Onee-chan wa sugoi! Hontou desu, dia kan juara lomba Akuntansi waktu Highschool _dulu_.)

(a1/n; Thank you bwt pujiannya... walau tetap perlu diingat, gue bukan lulusan HQH! N' gue ga setua itu!!! Gue lulusan 09!!! N tetang kurva2 yang digambar Cross didepan kelas, biar gw bukan anak Ekonomi, gw ngerti!!!)


	3. It's All Too Much

Ok, gw juga ga ngerti kenapa chapter yang satu ini bisa masuk ke dalam cerita DGM-School. Alasannya? Selain cerita ini ga nyambung banget ma yang namanya sekolahan, ini juga short of terinspirasi dari kisah nyata gt deh...

Tapi, karena menurut authors lucu, jadi sikat aja lha ya...

Oche, mungkin bagian awalnya rada-rada garink gt...

ENJOY, PLEASE...

**It's All Too Much**

"Pulang?" tanya Allen bingung, "emangnya kenapa ya?"

"UAPA?" Rikugou berteriak kaget. Semua mata tertuju padanya, _plis donk, ga usah selebay itu deh!!!_

"Kok bisa, ya?" tanya Fou, "padahal hari ini pelajarannya rame'-rame', kan?"

Beberapa orang mengangguk-angguk, beberapa orang kecuali mereka yang ga suka sama yang namanya SnT, Social Subject, OR, Zhong Wen, ama Math... ya, bayangin sendiri aja dah.

"Trus kita mau kemana dong?" tanya Rhode bingung.

"Lu mah pulang aja kalee!" jawab Jasdebi kompak.

"Eeh, kan ga ada orang dirumah. Papi Sherryl lagi ke luar kota sama Mami, trus Mba' Helper juga lagi pulang kampung," Rhode membuat alasan, "rumah, kan gedhe buanget tuh... serem kalee kalo gw sendirian."

Semua orang tertawa garink dalam hati. Gileee!!! Ga usah segitunya deh, Rhode.

Semua orang tertunduk. Semua orang mengeluarkan aura hitam tidak sehat. Semua orang masih meratapi pengumuman yang ada didepan pintu gerbang sekolah.

**Yo, Murid2 HQH yang rajin ke sekolah.**

**Berhubung ada beberapa urusan yang penting****, mendadak, dan ga bisa di tunda, serta melibatkan seluruh staff sekolah; dengan sangat menyesal kami menyatakan bahwa hari ini kalian DILIBURKAN!!!**

**UDAH CEPET SONO PULANG!!!**

**JANGAN NONGKRONG TERUS DI SEKOLAHAN!!!**

Murid-murid sekolah lain pasti akan langsung tertawa girang dan loncat-loncatan _teu puguh_ kalo pengumuman kaya gitu tiba-tiba muncul di depan kepala mereka. Tapi kali ini dan terhadap murid-murid _authis_ HQH, hal ini tidak berlaku.

Hari masih terlalu pagi utnuk bisa hang-out ke tempat-tempat tertentu seperti malls, resto, bahkan kebon binatang. Jadi, mau ngapain? Entah, yang penting, kita liat dulu aja alasan masing-masing membenci pengumuman ini.

**Allen Walker**; ogah gw pulang!!! Semalem, Shishou-sialan itu mabok berat, dan kalo gw pulang sekarang trus ga gw beresin tu rumah yang ancur n kotor buanget... trus kalo dia pulang n liat gw ga ngerberesin rumah... _HORROR..._

**Lavi**; ilang deh kesempatan ngegodain penghuni kelas. Trus, mau kemana coba?! HANGOVER belum buka!!!

**Kanda**; udah bosen nie gue meditasi gara-gara ga bisa tidur tadi malem. Masa disuruh meditasi lagi?

**Rhode Camelot**; E...moh... takut...

**Lenalee Lee**; Onii-chan, kenapa ga bilang sama Lenalee kalo sekolah diliburin? Males pulang nieh...

**Shirasaka Rikugou**; Eh... eh... eh... kenapa libur!!! Trus semua staff juga ada urusan bareng... WHAAAA!!! SIAPA YANG BAKAL NGAWASIN SI BOTAK BERAMBUT MERAH DAN ONEE-CHAN GW????!!!!! Btw, DVD yaoi yang kemaren gw beli, udah nonton mpe eps berapa ya? Pulang ntar mw nonton lagi dah.

**Fou**; Kenapa ga ada pelajaran OR?

**Link**; Rugi!!! RUGI!!! Untuk apa bayar sekolah kalo tetep libur juga!!! (LINK!!!! KALIAN ITU DISUBSIDI PENUH!!!)

**Sachiko** **Chomesuke**; Ga ada kesempatan deket-deket Lavi, cho...

**Wisely**; maen ke kuburan aja ah, nyari inspirasi.

**Alma** **Karma**; ngorok jelas, kan?

**Jasdebi**; nyalon yuu!!!

**Johny**; Mw ke perpus kota aja dah...

***

Lalu, setelah kesedihan mendalam yang dialami semuanya, kisah ini benar-benar dimulai.

_Ting...tong...__ (bunyi bell)_

"Masuk aja, pintu kaga dikunci!!!" teriak si 'tuan rumah', padahal itu bukan rumah dia, rumah Onee-chan-nya!!!

Kanda masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Eeh!!! Napa lu disini Ba-Kanda?!!!" bentak Allen.

"Suka-suka gue aja nape?!" yang dibentak tetep nyantai superb, "che!"

"Pada mau ngapain seeh???" teriak Rhode dari ruang TiPi, nge-yaoi bareng Rikugou.

Semuanya cengok. Entah, mau ngapain juga, ada yang punya ide?

"Oh, gw tau! Laper nieh, Rikkun!!!" rengek Allen.

"Di kulkas ada _ciken-nagets_ ma sosis, di lemari ada makanan kalengan; tapi kalo perlu karbohidrat; masak nasi aja sendiri."

"Kok GA ADA NASI SIH!!!"

"Onee-chan ga makan nasi! Kentang abis, roti tinggal ada roti bulan lalu, masak aja ndewe nape?"

Sweat Drops.

"Kan ada rice-cooker, Allen," ujar Lenalee dengan senyum abadinya.

Lima menit kemudian...

"Cara masak pake rice-cooker gimana?" tanya Fou nyerah.

"Che!" Kanda juga bingung.

"Meneketehe," ujar Lavi.

"Gue juga ga tw!" teriak Rhode dari depan TiPi.

Semua mata memandang Lenalee.

Lenalee salting, "aku juga ga tw gimana caranya, soalnya Komui-nii-chan ga pernah ngebiarin aku nyentuh benda-benda kaya gitu..."

"OH... NOOOO!!!" Allen udah kaya cacing dibakar.

"Telepon Onee-chan aja, nape?"

"Eh, ada keyupuk!" teriak Kanda dari pojok.

"Sekalian tanyain gimana caranya ngegoreng kerupuk, ya!!!" tambah Lavi.

Lalu...

"_Ya gitu deh... berasnya di__cuci, trus dituangin ke wadah rice-cookernya. Abis itu, tuangin air sesuai banyaknya beras... kalo berasnya satu cup, airnya juga mpe angka satu... gitu deh. Abis itu, jangan lupa di ceklek-in ya..._

"_Kalo kerupuk, tinggal di jemur, kalo udah satu jam, angkat trus goreng deh..."_

_***_

Satu jam kemudian...

"Nasinya napa belum mateng juga ya?" ujar Allen, entah sudah berapa ratus kali dia berkata demikian.

Kanda membuka rice-cookernya, nasi memang masih air dan beras basah.

"Rikkun, nasinya kok belum mateng? Udah satu jam, nieh!!!" teriak Fou yang kayanya udah ikut laper juga.

"Iya nih!!!" dukung Lavi.

_Hah? Kenapa kalo Onee-chan yang masak, paling setengah jam juga udah jadi, ya?_ Batin Rikugou.

"Telepon lagi aja lah!!!"

Lalu...

"_Jangan-jangan, kalian lupa nyeklekin rice-cookernya?__"_

"Udah!" teriak semuanya kompak. Waduh, berapa orang lawan satu speaker, ga etis!!!

"Rusak aja kalee rice-cookernya?" sindir Kanda.

"_Ga mungkin deh... minggu lalu masih bener..." _

"Mau coba dibenerin ga?"

"_Hm..."_ Olivia diam sesaat, _"atau listrik mati, kalee?"_

"Listrik? Ga mungkin, wong tv masih nyala!" tetep kompak kaya padus, "eh... listrik? Emang pake listrik, ya?"

"_Iya, dicolokin dulu kabelnya. Kabelnya di lipet ke dalem... masa ga tw?"_

Semua menggeleng, tapi tetep diam.

Sweat drops.

***

Setengah jam kemudian, akhirnya nasi yang ditunggu-tunggu mateng juga.

Tapi, selain nasi, manusia-manusia rakus ini masih punya satu masalah lain. Yuph! Kerupuk.

Di dapur, masih terdengar umpatan-umpatan menyedihkan. Such as, sialan!; gilee!; wadau!; gel*!; an**s!; de-el-el...

"Kenapa sih, Botak?" teriak Rikkun.

Ga ada jawaban.

Setengah jam kemudian, pesta dimulai.

Semua orang makan dengan lahap. Tapi baru satu sampai dua suap, mulai terjadi keanehan-keanehan lain.

Tenang... tenang... ga ada yang keracunan kronis, kok.

Jadi, kenapa donk?

***

Siang itu, Olivia pulang, diantar oleh Cross yang emang kayanya ga bisa jauh-jauh dari Olivia. Heran, kenapa Cross bisa betah terus-terusan disamping Olivia; padahal, Olivia itu dingin and jauh banget dari murah senyum. Herannya lagi, Olivia juga ga keberatan Cross deket-deket terus sama dia; biasanya, Olivia ga pernah betah diikutin sama cowo' manapun, atau sama siapapun lebih benernya.

Tapi kali ini, Rikugou juga udah ga punya tenaga atau gairah apapun utnuk membantai Cross atau bahkan sekedar menghujatnya. Semua orang sudah terlalu letih-lemah-lesu-lunglai utnuk beraktifitas.

Olivia penasaran, "kalian semua kenapa?"

"Laperrrr...." rengek Allen.

"Baka deshi! Kenapa kamu malah disini dan bukan ngeberesin rumah?!" Cross malah membentak.

Olivia memandang Cross, setelah itu dia menggeleng-geleng kepala, "murid udah sekarat kaya gitu masih dimarahin?"

"Geez... sekarat?" Cross kembali nge-dumel.

"Jadinya kalian kenapa?" Olivia bertanya sekali lagi.

Fou memaksakan dirinya utnuk berbicara, "Ne, O-chan, emangnya nasi kalo dimasak pake rice-cooker pasti bau detergent?"

_Hah?_ Olivia dan Cross tersentak. Keget? Sama. "Maksudnya?"

"Ya... nie nasi bau _Moondark (sabun pembersih)_, gilee!" Kanda menambahkan.

_HEEH?_Cross dan Olivia duable kaget.

"Emang, kejadiannya gimana?" tanya Olivia.

Lavi yang KM merasa bertanggung jawab utnuk menjelaskan, "Nih, supaya bersih, berasnya tuh kita cuci bersih pake Moondark, baru deh di cooking-cooking,"

_Eheheeheee..._

Cengok dah.

Olivia dan Cross, keduanya tidak tahu lagi harus merespon apa.

"Trus... trus... emang kalo ngegoreng kerupuk, minyaknya meletek-meletek ya? Perih tau!!!" Kanda mulai membawa masalah baru.

"Masa?" tanya Olivia ga percaya.

"Tangan gue udah bentul-bentol keselomot nih!" teriak YuuLen kompak.

Olivia cuman bisa geleng-geleng, "emank kalian apain? Jangan bilang kalian cuci juga kerupuknya."

La-Yuu-Len cuman bengong, ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Kan biar bersih, bebas dari debu karena dijemur, sama Lenalee dicuci dulu deh kerupuknya sebelum digoreng."

_Heik?_

_Gilee! Nie anak-anak... bego atau kebangetan sih? Udah, ah... pusing jg gue mikirnya. Kalo nikah nanti, ogah gue punya anak! Takut kualat, anak gue nti sedodol mereka. _Batin Cross.

***

Tapi hari itu tetap berjalan lancar dan tidak terlalu gila.

Well, everything work out perfectly in the end.

Kenapa?

Karena... dikarenakan Olivia ga tega atas kejadian naas yang meninpa sebagian anak-anak NAC, dia dan Cross (lebih tepatnya, orang satu ini dipaksa sama Olivia) akhirnya mesen Pizza Hit; deliperi serpis gitu...

Dan semuanya makan sampe kenyang.

Tinggal Cross ma Olivia aja yang cuman bisa mandangin bill pizza itu; maklum, akhir bulan bulan. Trus, setelah diusut-usut oleh Rikugou dkk, total yang harus dibayarkan utnuk makanan enam anak rakus itu adalah...

(SFX) jerededeng...

Gile, nyaris setengah jeti!!! MOMMY!!!

* * *

Hoho... kaget? Bingung? Sama, saia juga kaget waktu kejadian itu terjadi. WKWKWKWK... dasar cowo'2... ga ada gt yang bisa diandelin bwt kerja yang bener.

NB: author2 sebenarnya ga punya andil apapun dalam kejadian aslinya.

NB2: kejadian aslinya, gue juga ga bayar segitu banyak... cuman keluar pulsa buat mesen doang...wkwkwk

NB3: bagian yang nyata dari FF ini adalah cerita tentang nasi, keyupuk, dan deliperi serpis.


	4. MidNight PartTimer

About the prev. chapter... ada yang tahu apa itu MOONDARK???

Selain itu adalah Sabun Cuci, plesetan dari apa, ya?

* * *

**HQH IS CLOSING DOWN?!**

Aura hitam kembali mengerubungi kelas kesayangan kita. Kenapa? Penyebabnya adalah sebuah kertas yang tertempel di papan tulis, yang isinya;

**Sekolah**** kita kurang dana, mulai ntar malem kita bekerja.**

**Ngerti, BAKA-DESHI-Tachi?!**

"Apa-apaan ini??!! Kita masih dibawah umur woi!!!" teriak Lavi lebai selebai-lebainya.

"Lagian ngapain tu Botak dari gua hantu itu nyuruh kita kerja?!" Rikugou mencibir. "Mau ngebunuh sih, langsung bunuh aja nape? Ga usah nyiksa pake alibi kerja segala!"

_Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini_, batin Allen.

"Kira-kira kita bakal kerja apa, ya?" Lenalee melanjutkan dengan pertanyaan warasnya. "Kalo jadi maid, aku mau deh..." ternyata tetep aja ga waras, "lucu, kan? Pake loli-dress."

"Rhode juga mau!!! Tapi wajib pake go-loli-dress!"

"Kalian berdua udah ga waras, ya?" Allen ikut nimbrung, "DIMANA-MANA, KERJAAN PALING ENAK ITU, **MAKAN!!!"** Ya, saudara sekalian, Allen pun sudah terbukti 100%, affirmative, KAGA WARAS!!! (waras dink, WARGA RIAU SEBELAS)

"WHOI!!! Ngapain pada bediri didepan kelas, mau dihukum?"

"Mending gue dihukum dari pada kerja! Kerjaan ga jelas lagi!!! Dasar Botak!!!" bentak, well, we-know-who.

"Ada yang keberatan?" tanya Cross santai, "kerjaannya cukup jelas, kok."

"Emang mau kerja apa?" tanya Fou.

"Ra-ha-si-a!"

"Itu sih tetep aje GAJHE, cho..."

"Memangnya kerja dalam rangka apa, Cross-sensei?" tanya Link.

"HQH IS CLOSING DOWN!!!" ucap Cross penuh penekanan.

"**What?!****" **seru anak-anak tidak percaya.

"Kenapa? Sedih?"

Baru ditanya, semua langsung berseru penuh semangat, "YEEAAAHHHH!!!"

_They are__ BARBARIANS!!! _Batin Cross.

"LIFE SUCK WITH SCHOOL!!!" teriak Devit.

"NO SCHOOL, NO SUCKERS... hee!" sambung Jasdero.

Murid-murid lain meresmikan pernyataan tersebut.

"Tapi, tanpa HQH, kalian harus pergi ke normal-school, lho..."

Kelas langsung sunyi, hikrik... krik... krik... malah sampai terdengar bunyi jangkrik.

"Siapa sialan yang berani bawa-bawa jangkrik ke sekolahan?!!!" teriak Cross garang.

"Eh, Cross-sensei, tumben? Biasanya, harus disusul ke UKS, kan?" tanya Lavi so innocent, baru nyadar dia kalo Cross udah di kelas.

"Che..." Kanda juga sepertinya baru sadar atas hal itu.

"YEAH!!! NO SCHOOL!!!" pesta masih berlanjut ditengah-tengah murid2 HQH yang dodol itu. Well, jelas sekarang, SEMUANYA JUGA BARU NYADAR KALO CROSS MARIAN SUDAH ADA DI KELAS.

"Hey, normal-school, that's suck!" ucap Cross lagi.

Kali ini kelas sudah lebih tenang, semua murid kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

Sesaat kemudian...

"Sensei... kok Sensei tau? Memangnya Sensei pernah sekolah?" tanya Lenalee polos.

_Ga takut mati__ atau emang bego aja?_ Ucap semua anak lain terhadap pertanyaan Lenalee tadi.

_Kalo bukan untuk Komui yang tiap bulan bayar gaji gue, ni anak udah gue bantai juga kalee!!! Cantik sih iye, tapi otaknya itu lho...._

"Dasar botak..." Rikugou ikut angkat suara, "udah jelas juga lu ga punya tampang pernah ngicip sekolah!" masih dengan nada datar sedatar dadanya (gile, nih cewek kena syndrom xxy?).

Cross langsung mengacungkan Judgement ke kepala Rikugou yang baru saja mendapatkan standing-applause-tanpa-bunyi.

"Gue mati, Olivia-neechan bakal benci ama lu!!!"

Judgement langsung kembali ke tempatnya semula.

_HIDUP RIKKUN!!!_Sorak-sorai murid lain dalam hati.

Cross, a_ku mengalami penghinaan hari ini._

"Nama O-chan memang hebat," bisik Fou pada Rikugou.

"Peduli ah!" sangkal Cross, "emang kalian mau ke normal-school yang penuh penderitaan itu? PR tiap hari, tugas numpuk, ulangan banyak, belum lagi wajib les diluar sekolah, trus bayar lagi!!!"

"Emang separah itu, ya?" tanya Rhode.

"Lebih parah bahkan! Tiap hari kalian juga harus masuk sebelum 07.00, kalau tidak kalian tidak akan pernah lulus dari sekolah."

"Kalo itu sih, disini juga sama saja, kan?" balas Kanda.

"Siapa bilang? Kalau di sana, warna rambut harus hitam..."

Semua orang kecuali Kanda merasa depresi, berteriak-teriak ga penting, dan bahkan menjalankan defense mechanism of stress.

"Dan, Kanda! Rambut panjangmu juga harus dipotong kalau kamu masuk normal-school," Cross berkata dengan sangat kalem.

"HUAPA?! Mau mereka kutebas dengan Mugen? Touch my hair, and the next thing you know is death! Ga mungkin banget kalee.... Kyaa!!! Gue bakal jadi pembunuh nanti... tidak, Mugen, maaf karena aku akan mengotorimu dengan darah-darah manusia jahanam yang akan memotong rambutku... maaf, Mugen..." Kanda over-over-over-reacted.

"Please..." Cross mulai ngedumel lagi. "Makanya, kalo ga sudi pergi ke normal-school, kalian harus mempertahankan HQH dengan segenap hati, segenap jiwa, dan segenap akal budi kalian. Setuju?"

Murid lain manggut2, sementara Alma, entah kesetanan apa, bangun dan berkata, "ne, Marian-sensei, hari ini Anda tidak terlambat masuk kelas, ya?"

_Glek? Ni anak beneran sarap!_

"Che, hari ini Olivia gha masuk kantor, kan? Jadi lu gha bisa ngeceng, kan?" tuduh Kanda.

"Penting, ya?" tanya Cross, "lagian, what's point of working if we achieve nothing..."

"And women included?" tuduh Allen.

"Indeed."

Sami mawon.

***

Malam pekerjaan tiba.

Apa yang ternyata mereka lakukan?

Melihat tempat kerja mereka, reaksi mereka aneh-aneh aja. Rambut Allen yang putih makin putih karena shock. Lavi sembunyi di belakang Kanda sambil mengucap mantra, 'Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan...'. Kanda, ya.. mari kita asumsikan bahwa dia sampai lupa menegur Lavi. Fou sampai matung (ini paling waras). Jasdebi sampe ga bisa misah jadi Jasdero dan Devit. Wisely sampe membiarkan tarotnya yang ga boleh disentuh orang lain jatuh ke tanah. Link merasa mereka kesasar. Johny, menganga selebar-lebarnya. Chomesuke hanya bsa berkata, 'Choooooooo...'. Earphone Rikugou yang nyaris tak pernah lepas (seenggaknya kalo satu dilepas, satu masih ngegantung) dengan suksesnya hanya mengalungi lehernya. Bibir Angelina Jolie yang terkenal seksoy itu langsung kempes (lah, ngapain juga ikutan nimbrung di penpik ini?). Lenalee dan Rhode, ya, mereka pengecualian. Mereka malah dengan 'waras'nya berteriak-teriak kegirangan. "Kyaa!!! Tempat ini keren banget. Itu bajunya lucu... kyaa!!!" Inilah contoh betapa kepolosan dapat menghancurkan seorang anak. Dua anak dalam kasus ini.

"Ya, Lavi, kamyu ke meja nomor 11, Kanda meja 12, Allen 14, dan yang lain, liat daftar sendiri. Lenalee, Rhode, kalian di meja resepsionis, Fou, security. Oh, ya, Rikugou di meja 13, tapi kamyu ikut akyu dulu," papar seorang bencong gajhe yang entah muncul dari mana.

Rikugou yang malang langsung diseret dengan paksa menuju sebuah ruangan. Setelah pintu ruangan tersebut terutup, dapat terdengar ratapan Rikugou yang menyayat hati. "Apaan nih?!!! Whoi, give my f**king clothes back!! Stay back you Bi**h!! Gyah, the hell I'm going to use that!" ratap Rikugou. Ini ratapan atau makian, seh? Rikugou menjelma jadi Kanda yang lebih hebat, makiannya itu loh....

Saat pintu terbuka, berdirilah seorang Rikugou dengan langkah yang gontai menuju mejanya. Semua mata memandang sampai-sampai dalam hatinya, Rikugou bertanya, _kenapa mereka semua memandang? Apakah aku akhirnya 'berhasil' berubah jadi alien hijau? Tidaaak...!!! Aku ga mau jadi alien...!!!_

"Rikkun, itu beneran kamu?" tanya Lenalee ga percaya.

"He... Rikkun cocok deh," komentar Fou.

"Shirasaka Rikugou, dengan ini, aku meresmikan kamu menjadi cowok tulen," Rhode terkesima.

Siapapun yang melihatnya sekarang ga bakal ngira dia adalah cewek. Yang mereka lihat adalah sesosok pemuda ganteng ber-tuksedo hitam. Makanya, Rikugou, Kalo ga mau pake baju gini, ikutin perintah yang ada di pengumuman. Kan udah disuruh pake baju yang bagus dan formal.

"Rikkun cayank, jadi pacar abang Lavi aja ya..." goda Lavi. Hoy, kamu ini bukannya straight ya, Lavi? Rikkun kan kayak cowok sekarang.

"Choo...!!!" Chomesuke menangis.

"Okay, now quit slacking off and hurry go to work!" seru Olivia yang entah darimana nongolnya.

Tiba-tiba Cross juga muncul dan merangkul Olivia. "Bener tuh, kata Olivia. Kerja sana!" perintahnya seenak udel.

Kepala murid-muridnya udah mulai panas, bahkan, konon, panasnya cukup untuk bisa menggoreng telor ayam tetangga. Telornya enak tuh, tinggal tetangganya aja yang tereak-tereak marah ga jelas.

Tapi tiba-tiba Olivia menepis tangan Cross. "Ngapain lu disini? Lu juga kerja sana," ucapnya dingin. Sangking dinginnya ucapan Olivia, hati Cross pun membeku.

"Lho, nanti kalo aku digotong sama tante-tante girang, gimana?" tanya Cross mencoba untuk menghindari takdir kejam yang siap menelannya kapan saja.

"Biasanya kamu yang ngagangguin perempuan-perempuan, kan? Biasanya kamu yang jadi om-om girang, kan? Sekarang giliran dong..." balas Olivia dengan nada datar dan suara yang sangat amat dingin. Cross jatuh terduduk, Olivia melenggang keluar dari temat 'kerja' itu, meninggalkan Cross yang sedang meratapi nasib jahanam.

"Kejamnya dikau, Olivia, kejamnya dikau..." ratap Cross.

Para murid hanya bisa menatap bingung, sambil dalam hati, _nie guru kenapa OOC banget?_

Dan malam kerja part-time pun berjalan dengan biasa saja. Kecuali bahwa beberapa murid HQH mengalami post-trauma karena kejadian ini...

* * *

To Bi Kontinyu.... (emang cuman sinetron ma drama asia aja yang bisa bersambung...hehehe, tapi dijamin bakal tetep dilanjutin... hehehe)

Ok, ada yang penasaran apa yang terjadi pada malam tersebut?

Please don't mind to wait for the few next chapter... maybe next chapter, or maybe the next of the next chapter. Hohoho....sorry...

* * *

NB: bagi yang ga tw apa itu riau11... well, itu nama rumah sakit tempat gw 'dirawat' jalan. Hehehe.... intinya, RSJ!!!

**Angelina's note: Lu masih bisa nanya kenapa gue muncul di fanfic ini? Lah mana gue tahu, lu yang masukin gue kesini.**


	5. UTS NAC PrepS

Still, 'bout the prev. chapter... it really was Tenkou's handy-work.

Dat was reali ey mirikel dat TENKOU finish her job –it has never hapen befor-

And sure, the job was complitli a mess...

**UTS NAC**

**-Preparation-**

Siapa yang gak pernah UTS? Acungkan kaki! Ayo jangan malu-malu, gak peduli kakinya bau ato wangi, acungin aja!!! Okeh, intinya, semua orang yang pernah sekolah pasti pernah ngalamin UTS, termasuk teman-teman kita di HQH; ga tau ya kalo Cross, abis ga ada tampang pernah ngicip sekolah sih... seperti yang dikatakan Rikugou.

Okeh (lagi), cukup dengan cuap-cuapnya.

Kita pasti tau kalo yang namanya UTS itu perlu persiapan. Entah itu persiapan dengan main tanpa henti, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sedetik), SKSST (Sistem Kebut Saat-Saat Terakhir), memantapkan jurus 'Hitung Kancing' dengan bersemayam di gunung Ngibul, atau dengan tidur secukupnya; ato lebih dari cukup, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Alma. Bisa juga ngabisin waktu seharian untuk shopping ga penting dan kecapean untuk buka buku untuk ujian.

Pokok'e, UTS butuh persiapan yang mateng, seperti pada kata/istilah 'ditipu mateng-mateng'. Bukan persiapan yang mentah seperti pada kata/istilah 'ditipu mentah-mentah (duh, kok kalimatnya serupa namun tak sama gini ya? Yang bisa menemukan 50 perbedaan, aku kasih biskuit nih...).

Dan, temen-temen kita di NAC, tentunya, persiapannya ga kalah keren. Mari kita lihat persiapan masing-masing.

***

**Allen**** Walker:**

Cross masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Coba tebak apa yang ditemukannya. Piring-piring kotor menumpuk menuh-menuhin tempat cuci piring. "Busyet dah!!! Abis ada pesta ga bilang-bilang gue ya?! Lagian siapa bilang boleh pesta di rumah gue?!!!" seru Cross yang terkejut dengan garang.

"Ga kok, Shishou, aku lagi makan," ucap Allen dengan kalemnya sambil menyuap setangkup roti ke mulutnya yang bagai Black Hole itu, bisa menelan apa saja.

"Abis makan kok piringnya ga dicuci, seeehhhh?!!!!!!" bentak Cross lagi.

"Aku lagi makan, nyem... nyem... nyem, bukan abis makan. Gitu Shishou..!"

_Kayan__ya aku bakal cepet ubanan deh..._ batin Cross.

Alhasil, Allen ngantuk gara-gara kebanyakan makan. Dia lupa untuk membuka buku pelajaran untuk mempersiapkan UTS besok.

Lalu, besok paginya, Allen telat gara-gara kelamaan 'nyetor' di kamar mandi. Oh... betapa malangnya nasibmu Allen...

**Lavi**** Bookman Jr.:**

Well, manusia yang satu ini bahkan sama sekali tidak punya persiapan khusus seperti Allen. Apa yang dia lakukan.

Tidur, alasannya agar besoknya tidak mengantuk.

APA KAMU TIDAK BELAJAR, LAVI!!!

"Lupa ya? Aku 'kan Bookman," jawabnya santai.

Namanya telah menjelasan semuanya, tapi kenapa kemaren2 dia ga bisa jawab pertanyaan 'Mariana' itu?

"Bisa kok, cuman ngasih yang laen kesempatan buat jawab aja..."

Gitu ya? Bilang aja ga bisa sih...

Hehe, dia ketawa cengengesan, "iya dah... ngaku deh... itu 'kan gue lagi ga siap aja! Ditanyanya aja ngagetin!"

**Kanda Yuu:**

Sssttttt.... jangan ribut, dia lagi meditasi...

Siapa?

Yuu.

"Don't fucking call me by my first name!!!"

Oche, ternyata dia masih bisa ngedenger.

**Rhode Camelot **dan **Shirasaka Rikugou:**

Keduanya sebenarnya niatnya maunya belajarnya barengan-nya...

Tapi, berhubung Uncle Earl dateng n' ngembaliin DiViDi pinjeman yang bahkan belum sempet Rhode tonton, jadinya mereka berdua berakhir dengan nonton dah...

Oh, yes, benar banget, DVDnya adalah koleksi YAOI super hot.

Hasil? Well, selain keduanya ga tidur sama sekali, pasti ngantuk banget ya...

**Lenalee Lee:**

"Lenalee, buka pintumu... kamu belum makan," tangis Komui didepan pintu. Masih berlanjut, "buka!!! Apa salahku padamu?"

_Please deh, Nii-chan. Saya harus belajar serius buat besok!_

**Fou:**

Tadinya sih mau nyuri soal dari kamar Bak-sensei, tapi berhubung ketauan, malah dapet les privat yang dijalaninya dengan penuh penderitaan. Besoknya, ga nyisa apapun.

**Link:**

Belajar dengan sangat baik, bahkan tidak ingat untuk minum apa lagi makan.

Keesokan harinya, bangun dengan cepat, berangkat, dan tidak terlambat.

Tapi, kenapa waktu tes udah mau dimulai, rasanya pinggangnya sakit, ya?

**Johny:**

Yang satu ini sih ga usah ditanya, dia belajar seperti biasanya.

Jenius atau jeng-aus?

**Chomesuke:**

Yang ini, ga jelas juga ngapain. Pastinya, dia lagi asyik nyiapin foto2 Lavi buat dijadiin jimat besok harinya.

Sialnya, sangkin semangat dikerjain, besoknya malah ketinggalan.

**Wisely:**

Jangan ganggu, dia lagi meramal soal yang akan keluar besok.

**Alma:**

Tahu lha ya...

**Jasdebi:**

Keduanya udah bagi tugas buat bikin contekan, sebagian buat Jasdero, sebagian buat Devito.

Ditulis dimana?

Ya di tissue donk! Biar besok tinggal pura-pura plue aja...

Namun demikian, bukan hanya pada murid2 yang punya persiapan...

Guru2 pun, dengan caranya sendiri punya persiapan untuk mengawas ujian besok. Tapi...

Mungkin tanpa diawasi juga hasilnya akan sama, kan? Asalkan Johny tidak diizinkan untuk mengikuti tes di kelas.

***

Minggu UTS pun tiba...

**Hari pertama ujian; Seni dan Musik.**

Tugas Seni, menggambar. (hasil akan muncul di bab selanjutnya)

Musik? Semua murid dapat giliran bernyanyi di depan kelas.

**Hari ****kedua ujian; OR dan Technology**

OR, tes stamina (sit up, push up, jump2an, dan jangan lupa, lari) dan serangkaian kombinasi senam lantai (min. 8 gerakan, sama aja semuanya itu mah)

Technology, disuruh ngerjain pemrograman C# vi.B (belum pernah ngalamin C#? Alamilah saat kamu kelas satu SMA nanti.). Rumusnya gilee abis dan 'fungsi'nya super banyak ; udah gitu gampang error lagi, sensitive case pula, dan kabar terburuknya adalah, udah nulis banyak malah programnya ga jalan... Bak-sensei... kenapa kau begitu kejam??!!!!

**Hari ****ketiga ujian; Science and Math**

Science, soal juga sih (100 soal dengan pembangian sbb: 20 PG normal, 15 PG berganda, 15 PG sebab-akibat, 30 isian, 20 essay super ngarang).

Math, berhubung gurunya bae' dia cuman ngasih 5 soal (sayangnya, soalnya beranak dari A-J, dan bercucu dari a-e).

**Hari**** keempat ujian; Social and English**

Banyak yang bilang, angka 4 itu angka sial. Tapi di NAC, hal itu terbukti salah. Buktinya;

Social, cuma 15 soal, gara-gara Cross ga tau mo bikin soal apa (wong dia ga pernah ngajar dengan baik dan benar kok) itu pun dengan bantuan Olivia.

English, "Reever-sensei, bukannya lu masih di England? Balik sana ke England supaya ga ada bahasa Inggris!!!" teriak Allen.

"Loh, Allen-kun kan British," papar Reever, dalam hati, _nih anak-anak masih kurang ajar, ya_.

"Kan aku mau setia kawan," jawab Allen innocent. Rikugou sih ga ada masalah ama nih pelajaran. Akhirnya Reever kasian sama mereka dan cuma ngasih satu soal translate super gampang.

**Hari kelima ujian, hari terakhir; Zhong Wen**

Zhong Wen, soal seperti biasa. (skribel2 dan ga penting dan ga bisa dimengerti dan GILEEE!!!!)

* * *

NB: kalo anak2 HQH persiapannya adalah seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya, lain lagi sama author1 kita, Crosseine (btw, nama itu bukan berarti Cross X Seine, tapi emang Crosseine, character dari nopelnya). Manusia authis yang ini malah ngabisin waktunya untuk telpon-telponan, bikin janji buat maen, sambil peluk-cium timcanpy-nya. Heran, gimana caranya dia dapet IPK tinggi. (siapa yang bilang boleh ngasih tahu hal itu!!! MALU TW!!!)

NB2: Kalo Zhong Wen, jujur A1 udah jelas ga pernah bisa diandalkan, kalo ulangan belajar sendiri pasti nilal 27, jadi selama ketemu ZW, nyontek tenan...untung kuliah ga ada ZW. Beda lagi kalo A2, Zwnya jago, walaupun disini, Rikugou ga bisa dapet nilai yang bagus...


	6. waiting grade, Ghost in the School

Ini adalah cerita yang terjadi dimasa-masa penantian nilai ujian tengah semester...

* * *

Seperti yang semua orang katakan, sebuah sekolah tidaklah lengkap jika tanpa hantu. Hal itu juga belaku di HQH. Setiap malam di ruang musik selalu terdengar suara alunan piano dan nyanyian lagu pengantar tidur. Ih... serem. Tapi hal itu memang benar-benar terjadi.

Ga percaya? Perayalah (idih, kayak film Ripley's Believe It Or Not, aja deh).

***

Malam itu, ga ada angin, ga ada ujan, ga ada kilat, yang ada cuma kentut (siapa toeh?!), tiba-tiba aja anak-anak NAC sepakat untuk mengunjungi sekolah mereka di malam hari. Gila ato kurang kerjaan? Masih belum ada riset yang bisa membuktikan yang manakah yang merupakan motivasi mereka untuk melakukian hal yang jelas-jelas dapat membahayakan jiwa dan raga mereka ini.

"Ayo tentukan pasangannya. Moyashi-chan sama Yuu-chan dan Fou. Johny, lu sama Link dan Alma. Rhode, lu sama Lenalee dan Chome-chan..."

"KENAPA GUE HARUS SAMA DIA??!!!" teriak Kanda dan Allen bersamaan.

"Cho... aku mau sama Lavi choo..." Comesuke nangis bombay.

"Ya udah, gue toleransi deh... Rhode, lu ama si Lenalee aja bedua. Jasdero ama Devit dan Wisely..."

"WOI, KOK CUMA MEREKA YANG DITOLERANSI??!!!" Kanda dan Allen lagi-lagi kompak protes. "GA ADIL!!!"

"Adil-adil aja, kok..." Lavi ngeles.

"Hey, kok gue cuma bedua sih?!"

"Soalnya Jasdero dan Devit ga bisa dipisah. Berarti Wisely juga cuma bedua sama Jasdebi. Terus... hehehe... aku cama Chome-chan ama Rikkun cayank..." Lavi memutuskan dengan wajah agak-agak... gitu deh. Semua ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Ogah gue sama lo! Dasar Kelinci Botak Bego!!! Mending sama Lenalee dan Rhode!!!" Rikugou berteriak ga setuju, cuma sesatu.

"Iyaa! Gitu aja... choo... Makacih Rikkun!" Chomesuke menari kegirangan. Bukannya dia ga suka dengan keberadaan Rikugou, tapi kalo Rikugou ga ada, PDKT ama Lavi jadi lebih lancar, kan?

"Nanti cuma gue yang bedua sama nih kembar imbisil kebanyakan baca dongeng. Ga mau ah, emoh!" Wisely protes.

"Ya udah, Rikkun, kamu ikutan Wisely aja," Lenalee dan Rhode akhihrnya mengatasi masalah tanpa masalah (yaelah... sekarang malah pake semboyan Pegadaian lagi).

"Iya deh... sama mereka ga buruk-buruk amat..." baru aja Rikugou ngomong, Jasdebi udah teriak-teriak sambil jejingkrakan.

"Iiihh...! Ada kecoaaa!!! Sambadi help miiii!!!!" teriak Jasdebi. Aduh, mana bahasa Inggrisnya ancur lagi.

Rikugou yang ga tahan ngedenger bahasa Inggris ngaco langsung tereak, "Dasar, little brats!!! Yang bener tuh, 'Somebody help me', tau! Gue emoh sama nih anak gila!!!"

***

Akhirnya pembagian diulang. Hasilnya:

Allen, Kanda, Fou (tetep sama.)

Johny, Link, Alma (anak-anak baik yang ga protes sana-sini.)

Rhode, Lenalee, Jasdero+Devit (Kata Rhode, lumayan, ada yang bisa disuruh-suruh.)

Lavi, Chomesuke (yang ini sih, berdua secara sukarela.)

Rikugou, Wisely (ya, akhirnya mereka yang berdua secara terpaksa.)

"Mari kita jelajahi sekolah kita!!!" teriak Lavi yang disambut oleh lemparan sepatu oleh anak-anak yang lain. Makanya Lavi, jadi ketua kelas itu yang bener ya...

***

**Group Allen, Kanda, Fou;**

"Kenpa gue harus sama lu sih?" tanya Allen pada Kanda.

"Mana gue tau? Gue kan bukan peramal kayak si Wisely. Kalo gue tau bakal sekelompok sama Sebatang Moyashi sih, gue juga emoh dateng," Kanda ga bersemangat.

"Nama gue Allen, Ba-Kanda..." balas Allen ga bertenaga.

"Woi, jangan pacaran terus! Ayo jalannya cepetan!" bentak Fou yang dibalas dengan balasan tak bersemangat;

"Kita ga pacaran, kok, Fou..."

*Grurururukkk* sebuah bunyi terdengar.

"Moya, tuh bunyi perut lu, ya?" Kanda bertanya. "Nih, tadi gue dikasih permen sama Baka Usagi. Berhubung gue ga suka manis, buat lu aja..." Kanda merogoh kantongnya.

"Tumben lu baik, Ba-Kanda," Allen langsung semangat '45 lagi setelah menerima permen itu.

*Grurururukkk* bunyi itu terdengar lagi.

"Walker, makanya tadi sebelum berangkat makan dulu," Fou menggurui.

"Makan kok, sampe-sampe dimarahin Shishou gara-gara jatahnnya gue makan," Allen membalas sambil mengulum permen pemberian Kanda.

"Terus, tadi bunyi apa dong? Masa' bukan bunyi perut lu..." Kanda mulai cemas.

"Bunyi apa sih?"

"Lah, gue ngasih permen ke lu gara-gara gue pikir lu kelaperan... atau jangan-jangan..."

"Jangan nakutin dong, Ba-Kanda..."

"Perutnya Fou ya..." Kanda langsung dihantam.

"Makanya, gue juga heran waktu lu nanya perut gue bunyi tadi."

_"Lapar... sudah bertahun-tahun ga makan... bagi permennya dong..."_ sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang mereka. Seorang cewek tampak berdiri, atau sebenarnya ga pakai kata 'seorang' dan bukan berdiri melainkan melayang, di depan pintu kelas.

"Enngg, Fou, Moyashi, aku sebenernya ga terlalu kompak ama kalian, tapi berhubung situasinya menjepit..."

"Siap ya, dalam tiga hitungan," Kata Allen membalas Kanda.

"1..." ini Fou.

"2..." ini Kanda.

"3!!!" ini Allen. Dan mereka berlari dengan sangat kencang menjauhi si hantu tersebut.

_"Ya... tetep kelaperan deh... cari makan dulu ah... siapa tau nemu sesajen..."_ woi bukan Bali nih non Hantu...

**Group Johny, Link, Alma;**

"Weleh-weleh, gimane nih anak. Bukannye bangun, malah molor mulu," Johny menatap Alma yang dengan tenangnya tertidur di tanah.

"Ya sudah, Johny-san, kita biarkan saja Alma tidur. Setelah dia bangun, baru kita mulai berjalan," balas Link dengan sistematika bahasa yang baik dan benar.

"Nyemanyemanyem... pengyen myakyan pyudying..." Alma malah ngigau 'pengen makan puding' lagi.

Ya, sepertinya ga ada yang ga jelas dari kelompok ini, jadi kita skip aja ya...

**Group Rhode, Lenalee, Jasdebi;**

"Iya, ya, Kim Bum ganteng ya...tapi aku juga suka Teppei Koike. Aduh imutnya..." ujar Lenalee.

"He-eh, ya... si Gadis Kecil Penjual Korek Kuping kasian..." balas Jasdebi

"Aku sih udah jatuh cintrong sama Guren yang di Shounen Onmyouji. Aku malah nge-pair-in dia ama Seiryuu loh..." Rhode malah nge-yaoi.

"He-eh... indahnya..." sambung Lenalee.

Dasar, mereka semua ngomongin hal yang berbeda, tapi kok malah bisa nyambung ya? Tapi sangking nyambungnya, mereka bahkan tidak sadar kalau dari tadi ada yang memandangi mereka. Siapa ya? Ih... seremnya...

**Group Lavi, Chomesuke;**

"Kyaaa... Lavi, ada laba-laba chooo..."

"Mana Chome-chan, sini, Abang Lavi hadapin!"

"Oh, ternyata cuma patahan lidi yang kaya laba-laba, choo..." Chomesuke tersapu, eh tersipu malu sambil nyengir.

STRIKE! Sebuah panah cinta tertancap lagi di hati Lavi. Lho, bukannya Bookman ga boleh punya hati?

"Gue kan Bookman modern, boleh-boleh aja punya hati," tukas Lavi sambil mulai menyanyi;

_Bookman juga manusia_

_Punya rasa punya hati_ (baris ini ada sedikit kesalahan teknis, Bookman ga punya hati, Lavi.)

_Jangan samakan dengan pisau belati_

_Madu di tangan kananmu_

_Racun di tangan kirimu_

_Aku tak tau yang mana_

_Yang kan kau berikan padaku...._

"Kya..." Chomesuke kembali berteriak.

"Ada apa Chome-chan?!" Lavi kembali aksi.

"Ada bayangan putih... cho..." Chomesuke mulai ketakutan.

"Tenang, Chomesuke, Abang Lavi akan melindungimu dengan segenenap jiwa dan raga..." Lavi ngegombal.

"Kya...!" Chomesuke tiba-tiba berteriak lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya sejak mereka masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Ada apa lagi, Chome-chan?" Lavi mulai malas.

"I-i-i-i-i-iiiiiitu... itu di belakang Lavi... choo..."

"Ada apa?" Lavi mulai gugup. Saat dia melihat kebelakang, tampaklah muka pucat seorang gadis. Tapi gak cantik, malah serem.

"Chome-chan," kata Lavi sambil menggenggam tangan Chomesuke, "Dalam hitungan ketiga lari yuk..."

"I-i-i-i-iiiya... choo..."

"Satu... dua... tiga!" mereka berlari meninggalkan ruangan kesenian dimana guru mereka, Tiedoll, biasa membuat manekin.

Ternyata mereka cuma ketakutan terhadap sebuah manekin seuukuran manusia, cape deh...

**Group Wisely, Rikugou;**

"Rikugou, lu takut ya?" tanya Wisely. Rikugou yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk.

_Harusnya tadi gue terima aja sama si Jasdebi. Walopun ngaco, kan jadi rame dan ga setakut ini..._ Rikugou menyesal dalam hati.

"Oh jadi ada gue juga tetep takut nih? Enakan kalo ada Jasdebi juga ya?" Wisely meggoda. Wisely, tidak baik menggoda orang yang sedang ketakutan.

"Kok tau?"

"Gue kan bisa baca pikiran orang. Lupa ya?" Wisely nyengir makin lebar.

_Aduh, jangan nyengir gitu dong... jadi makin takut nih..._

"Jangan nyengir? Masalahnya aku emang dari dulu suka nyengir sih..."

"Wisely, lu ngomong sama siapa?" Rikugou yang ketakutan makin ketakutan.

"Loh, bukannya tadi lu bilang 'jangan nyengir' di pikiran lu?" Wisely balik bertanya.

"Nggak kok..."

"Riku-rin... jangan nakutin gue deh..."

"Gue ga nakutin kok... justru gue yang lagi ketakutan..." Rikugou membalas.

"Ya, udah deh, supaya jangan dua-duanya takut... Riku, tangan lu sini," Wisely menyodorkan tangannya sambil membuang muka. Seandainya saja penerangan mereka lebih dari sebuah senter, bisa terlihat muka Wisely sedikit memerah.

Rikugou menundukan kepala sebelum akhirnya memegang tangan yang disodorkan. _Tangan Wisely hangat ya..._ pikir Rikugou. Tanpa dia sadari, dia juga sedikit _blushing_.

_Tangan Rikugou kok dingin ya..._ pikir Wisely sampe lupa ngebaca pikiran Rikugou.

_Aduh mesranya..._ sebuah suara pikiran terdengar oleh Wisely.

_Mesra?_ "Woi, Ri, kita ga lagi mesra-mesraan tau."

Masih dengan wajah tertunduk, "Siapa yang bilang mesra..."

"Lalu... tadi siapa..." katanya sambil menoleh ke arah tangan mereka. "Aah..."

"Wisely, ga usah itung-itungan lagi!!!" Rikugou langsung menarik tangan yang digenggamnya. "Eh, salah tarik!" Rikugou langsung melepas tangan itu dan menyambar tangan Wisely dan lari.

***

Keesokan harinya, Social Subject.

Muka anak-anak masih pucat. Entah karena sport jantung atau ga bisa tidur semalam karena abis sport jantung, eh sama aja ya.

"Kalian pada kenapa? Ya udah deh, mumpung gue lagi baik, hari ini kita ga usah pelajaran aja ya..." Cross berbaik hati. "Nah, sekarang, Lavi, kenapa kalian pada lemes kayak teripang gini?"

"Soalnya, Cross-sensei, kemaren malem kita pada dapat penampakan," jawab Lavi lemes.

"Dimana?"

"Ada yang di koridor, di ruang boneka, dimana-mana deh pokoknya..."

"Yang diruang boneka itu manekin raksasanya si Tiedoll kalee!" Cross menyanggah.

"Terus... bla... bla... bla..." lanjut Lavi tanpa titik koma, ga peduli dengan Cross yang ingin menyanggah.

Karena akhirnya ketakutan sendiri, soalnya dia orang yang paling sering lewat tempat-tempat itu, Cross menyanggah lagi, "Itu robot-robot yang kubuat tau!"

"Oh, robot-robot sejenis Komurin?" tanya anak-anak serentak, suaranya lebih merdu daripada hasil ujian Music dari Earl-sensei yang udah keluar deluan hasilnya, sangking jeleknya.

"Iya."

"Buatan Cross-sensei, Hand Made, gitu?"

"Iya."

"Diprogram sendiri?"

"Iya."

"Karena tau kita mau uji keberanian?"

"I... ya... kayaknya nggak deh..."

DUENGG... kelas menjadi sunyi. Kali ini bukan hanya murid-murid saja yang berwajah pucat, tapi Cross juga. Tapi diantara wajah-wajah pucat itu, ada dua wajah yang malah memerah.

* * *

Kenapa tangan Hantu yang dipegang sama Rikugou n Wisely bisa anget n dingin? Alasannya adalah si miss Ghost baru abis onsen-an, walau cuman sebelah tangan doang...(plis deh...alot pisan...)

BTW, Rikugou itu bukan chara yang menggambarkan Tenkou (mirip dikit sih pada beberapa aspek kejiwaan, bedanya cuman di otak doang -Crosseine). itu hanya Chara yang namanya boleh minjem dari Chara Shounen Onmyouji, un...(kaya Dei2-chan banget sih?). Oh ya, si Wisely emang suka manggil Rikugou pake macem-macem nama kok.

Tenkou: Wuah, akhirnya chapter kedua yang kuselesaikan. Ada Romance-nya (walaupun garing)! Wahahaha... dasar si Crosseine nyuruh-nyuruh selesein cepet-cepet lagi. Masa deadlinenya 3 hari ke depan, hari ini kudu selesai.

Bikin penasaran... apa emang semua anak kuliahan kaya gitu???

Perasaan enggak, kan?

Temen2nya ajha selalu teriak-teriak kalo Crosseine-dead-line-reminder-Mode: ON (Dasar PARTY POPPER... Dasar MOOD KILLER... Dasar PLEASURE KILLER... Dasar PERFECTIONIST... Dasar Dead-Liner...)

Pembelaan: tapi untung gw kaya gt kan? Kalo kaga, nilai semua orang pada jelek, kan? Trus nie cerita ga bakal pernah update, kan? Dosen2 gue aja seneng karena gue ga pernah molor waktu...

Dosen sih seneng!!! Tapi temen sekelompok (merasa diburu2, walau tetep aja dateng n ga ada gawe coz tetep semua dikerjain sendiri), orang rumah (merasa diganggu, coz kalo pulang suka tengah malem), temen kelas lain (BeTe coz merasa ini orang satu ga tw diri banget; a.k.a so' pinter), n' si Koko (kesel coz merasa ga adil ma Crosseine yang seakan punya 48jam sehari dan bukan 24jam. "masih sakit tw!"),

Nah' jelas, kan?

kenapa lu dibenci banget sama semua orang...

"Tapi gue juga kan manusia (gue bukan bookman kaya Lavi...well, Lavi sendiri juga punya perasaan, kan?)...n gue ga seperfectionist itu kalee..."

"Tapi tetep aja ga adil! lu itu pemales, sama kaya temen2 lu n' si koko! Tapi kenapa lu bisa stand-out sendiri?"

"Peduli ah...."

Crosseine CURHAT MODE: ON


	7. UTS NAC, Final and Result

**UTS NAC**

**-Final n' Result-**

Minggu ujian berjalan normal. Kecuali bagi beberapa anak yang tetap saja tidak bisa menyelesaikan atau menjawab soal-soal ujian.

Perlu diingat, Johny tidak ada dikelas selama UTS NAC, tentu saja hal ini merupakan sebuah pencegahan ladang dosa.

Ada beberapa kejadian bodoh yang terjadi, seperti Jasdebi yang nyontek, tapi salah bikin contekan (ini ujian, bukan kontes story telling!), Alma yang tidur di kelas, Allen yang nyaris diusir bahkan sempet diusir karena makan dikelas, Lavi dan Kanda yang berantem n' kehilangan nilai beberapa pelajaran, sampe hal2 bodoh seperti pengawasnya cuman baca majalah di kelas (bisa nyontek!!! tapi mau nyontek ke sapa coba?)

**Seni****.**

Jelas, Rikugou dan Rhode mendapatkan nilai yang nyaris sempurna. Apa gambarnya? Jelas, yaoi super duper hot.

Allen menggambar Timcanpy, sayangnya Tiedoll-sensei mengira dia menggambar yoyo yang tidak simetris; nilainya, 60.

Lavi menggambar Miyabi (masih terobesesi dengan DVD pada chap.02), bagi Allen, gambarnya terlihat seperti seporsi Mie Babi, nilainya 58.

Kanda menggambar Mugen. Tiedoll-sensei mengira dia menggambar ular sekarat, nilainya 70. (Lavi, nilaiku lebih tinggi!)

Lenalee menggambar Komui, tapi terlihat seperti Tiedoll-sensei, jadi nilainya dalah... derededeng... 90.

Fou, menggambar penderitaan yang harus Bak-sensei jalani, comment Tiedoll-sensei, "abstrak yang sangat menawan." Nilai, 80 (ga usah ditawar-tawar).

Link, entah, sangking perfectionistnya, gambarnya tidak selesai, tapi berhubung Tiedol-sensei baik hati, nilainya 40 (ga adil!!!)

Chomesuke, jelas, dia menggambar Lavi, atau mungkin anak panda? Entah, yang penting nilainya 70 (nilai anak panda)

Wisely, blank. Putih yang sempurna, 60.

Alma, wow, jenius, air liur dijadiin cat air. Nilainya 87.

Jasdebi, gambar badut di dalam peti mati berduri. Karena terlihat lucu tapi sadis, well... 75 cukup lha ya...

Johny menggambar formula matematika dengan ukiran disemua tempat, nilainya memang pas-passan, tapi cukup lah... 64.

**Musik****.**

Tapi berhubung Milenium Ealr-sensei sudah merasa bosan menunggu karena tidak ada satu pun yang mau bernyanyi deluan; semuanya disuruh menyanyikan Lala's Lullaby (choir boo). Nilainya semua sama, 10. Dari skala 100 tentu saja, abis suaranya ga ada nada sama sekali, lebih mirip orang nyinden.

**OR**

Peduli! Mau kemampuannya beda2, atau sama jeleknya, nilainya tetep aja sama. Alasan, Winter-sensei tidak tahu wajah dan nama murid2nya. Ok, berhubung itu adalah kesalahan teknis, nilainya dalah 83 (biar ga keliatan boonk banget gt...)

**Technology**

Ada yang programnya berhasil jalan?

Jawabnnya, KAGAK MUNGKIN ADA!!!

Catetan aja ga punya, gimana bisa programnya jalan?

Jadi, intinya, nilai tertinggi jatuh pada Johny yang mengingat semua rumus C#, itu pun kerjaannya belum selesai, tinggal comand tombol –del- yang terakhir. Sialnya nasibmu... 98.

Nilai terendah... well, sisanya jelek semua.

**Science**

Berhubung super banyak, ga mungkin 'kan ditulis semuanya. Jadi, kita tulis aja jawaban terbaik (atau mungkin terOMG) tiap anak, ok? Ditulis berdasarkan ranking nilai tertinggi mpe terendah.

Johny "jelaskan kemungkinan golongan darah pada filial 1, jika parental A homozigot dan B heterozigot!" Ga perlu juga ditulis jelas jawabannya. Mualas, puanjang banget kertas jawaban Johny. Langsung pada simpulan jawaban aja, ya... "50% golongan dara AB dan 50% golongan darah A heterozigot."

Lenalee "nama latin katak." "inget sih, kata ulang, kan? Dua suku kata, kan? Ada 'e' ama 'o'. Hmmmm... kero-kero?"

Link "jika Stone berjalan dengan kecepatan 20km/h menuju kota Mobil yang letaknya sekitar 200km di utara. Berapa lama waktu tempuhnya?" jawab, "selamanya juga ga bakal nyampe, wong Stone ga bisa jalan. Trus mobil kan jalannya cepet, ya ga kekejer kalee....)

Allen "jika Timcanpy dilempar ke atas..." jawab, soalnya juga belum selesai dibaca "jangan lempar Tim, kasian tahu!" (nilainya tinggi gara-gara hoki ngitung jantung...eh, jari.)

Fou "jelaskan sistem pernafasan!" jawab, "peduli amat! Toh cuman udara diisep lewat idung, masuk ke paru2, trus keluar lagi lewat idung. Kalo ga keluar pun, paling nyasarnya lewat bawah nti!)

Rikugou "jelaskan, kenapa Hidrogen masuk kedalam golongan 1A!" jawabnya, "mana gue tahu! Udah jelas H itu beda ndewe...kenapa juga masih dipaksain fit-in ke sana!"

Kanda "bagaimana rambut bisa berwarna hitam?" jawab, "bakat alam. Kalo rambut jelek sih... ya jelek aja..."

Wisely, "jelaskan komponen sistem saraf manusia?" jawab, "kepanjangan tuh kalo kudu dijelasin. Buka aja handout Science Bio halaman 54. Jelas, kan?"

Rhode "kenapa ikan dikatakan memiliki kandungan gizi yang sangat baik?" jawab, "tanya uncle Tiky aja nape? Kan dia yang suka nyuri Ko'i di kolam sekolahan." (comment Bak, "pantes ikan pada ilang, Tyki harus ganti!)

Chomesuke "kenapa pada beberapa ras, warna rambut manusia tidak selalu hitam?" jawab, "karena Lavi menyayangiku, choo..."

Alma, berhubung kertasnya jadi putih semua... Bak juga ga tw mau ngasih nilai berapa. Tapi, takut Alma udah susah-susah ngerjain, jadi dikasih 30 dah... ongkos 'nulis'.

Jasdebi "apa perbedaan kembar identik dan kembar fraternal?" jawab, (kompak), "siapa yang peduli? Kita yang kembar beda bonyok aja kaya gini... mau kurang apa coba? Hansel and Gratel juga bukan kembar, kan?"

Lavi "jelaskan letak serambi dan bilik di jantung!" jawab, (innocently) "emang penting ya, Bak-sensei? Toh tetep aja jantung itu adanya di dada!" (ya, sukses, Lavi bukan bookman sejati. Nilainya aja, ga lebih bagus dari nilai musiknya.)

**Math**

Berhubung ga pernah ada yang peduli sama nilai mate, n berhubung juga, nilai mate ga pernah dibahas. N' berhubung juga, guru mate yang baik hati biasanya ga ngumunin nilai sekelasen yang jelek, jadi ga usah dibahas, ya? Yang penting, faktanya adalah, waktu bari rapot, nilai mate ga pernah ada yang dibawah standar.

OH.... Claud-sensei, ANDA SANGAT TERPUJI!!! WE LOP YOU PERI MUCH!!!

**Social**

Ge perlu dibahas gimana jawaban anak-anak, yang jelas, kebayang kan? Ditanya palung terdalam aja ga bisa...apa lagi ini...(sweatdrops, berharap punya dosen kaya gitu)

Pokok'e, waktu Cross (dengan bantuan Olivia, seperti guru2 SMA yang pada umumnya selalu dibantu dalam meriksa hasil ulangan) menilai hasil kerja keras semua anak didiknya, dia cuman bisa geleng-geleng. Ini hanya lima soal termudah dari 15 soal yang ada. (tentu bukan jawaban Johny)

Tulis susunan sistem akuntasi dari transaksi sampai jurnal pembalik!

Jawaban beberapa anak NAC, well, nyaris semuanya... yang jelas ada transaksi trus ngebuang atau dapet uang. Akhirnya, ya... dipake aja barangnya!

Jelaskan jenis-jenis status berdasarkan cara pencapaiannya!

Ga ada juga yang nulis Ascribed, Achived, dan Assigned. Semuanya cuman nulis HAK dan KEWAJIBAN! (jawaban apa itu, dipikir ini PKN ape?!)

Tulis tiga dari sembilan jenis Bioma!

Tetep ga ada yang ngejelasin dari Tundra mpe Hutan Hujan Tropis, cuman nulis, air, darat, udara (itu sih jawaban anak TK, itu aja udah jelas salah!)

Apa titik kekalahan Jepang pada PDII?

Bukannya Hiroshima n' Nagasaki, malah... "mana gue tahu! Kebanyakan orang yang dipake buat Kamikaze aja kalee.... jadi ga ada lagi tentara darat!"

Apa beda saham dan Obligasi?

Bukan pada kepemilikan dan penyediaan modalnya, Eh... anak2 NAC malah nulis "Bodo aja yang ga bisa ngebedain sendiri!" padahal yang ga tw jawabannya itu, kan, mereka!!! (dasar bocah2 tengik!)

"Kenapa lu ngasih soal kuburan kaya gitu, BOTAK!!!" teriak Rikugou langsung begitu melihat Cross di ruang belajar Olivia.

"Suka-suka gue aja napa? Gue gurunya!" bela Cross.

"Lu, ngasih soal kaya soal ujian negara, padahal, ngicip sekolah aja kaga pernah!"

"Enak aja lu, Shirasaka Rikugou yang ga tau sopan santun (gue juga sama sih), gue ini udah lulus S2 tahu!!!"

"Trus, kenapa tetep ngajar SMA? Jadi dosen aja, gih!"

"Maunya juga gitu! Tapi, susah nyari cewe' di kuliahan mah (walau di sekolah tengil ini juga ga ada yang manis)!!!"

"Toh banyak yang cantik di universitas!"

*bletak!* Kepala Rikugou serasa kejatuhan palu, atau emang palu beneran. Ga ngerti juga kenapa Olivia mpe ngejatohin palu ke kepalanya. Yang jelas, abis itu Rikugou mengalami masa depresi PSD, "aku dibeletak pake palu ama nee-chan..." sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

**English**

**-**Saya berjanji akan menjadi seorang siswa yang sopan dan bertanggung jawab.-

Hasil...

Johny –jelas bener lha ya...-

Allen –dia juga bisa...toh dia British-

Rikugou –disini, dia ga OOC dah... kacian banget kalo tiap pelajaran dia jadi dodol kaya gt...-

Lavi –i promise i will become a student which is polite and bear answer-

Kanda –Abdi janjian bakal jadi sorang murid anu sopan jeung tanggung jawab. (Kok jadi Bahasa Sunda sih?)-

Fou –Meneketehe, gue nyerah aja deh, Reever-sensei.-

Jasdebi –We promise we will become polite and responsible student, because if not, the witch will come and take us to the forest- Ngaco.

Alma –Zzzzzzzzzzz... nggaa... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.- Malah tidur dia.

Link –Ya, dia kan anak teladan, benerin aja lah ya...kasian masa salah lagi-

Chomesuke –I love Lavi... I love Lavi... I love Lavi... I love Lavi...- Lebih ngaco dari Jasdebi.

Rhode –Aiyaya, entar ngjak Uncle Tyki nyari DiViDi ah...- Ini malah off-subject lagi...

Lenalee –Ehmmm, translet ke Zhong Wen aja boleh ga?-

Wisely –I promise I will become a polite and renponsible student.- Wisely, ini hasil mikir ato haasil baca pikiran?

**Zhong Wen**

Selain Lenalee, ya ga usah ditanya lah ya... buka aib, kasian...

***

Yaph! Itulah akhir dari UTS yang menyedihkan ini...

Aduh...sebenernya niat sekolah ga sih...

(Buat pertanyaan2 diatas, kalo ada yang ga ngerti atau ga tau, bisa tanya Author, tgl di tulis di reviewnya, ok?)

Mengingat hal-hal seperti itu memang biasanya terjadi...n waktu zaman SMA dulu sering salah subject kalo lagi ujian...mereka ini udah termasuk anak bae' lah ya... seenggaknya ga ada yang pagi2 dateng trus bilang, "hah? Hari ini testnya sosio? Bukannya Geo, ya?"

Atau...

Bahkan Allen dkk pun ga ada yang mpe di panggil ke BK gara2 kejadian dodol yang hanya akan mendapat respon, "hah? Masa iya, bu? Saya perasaan ngerjain essay Fisika, deh... Mate kan pelajaran sebelumnya..."

Wah... artinya dia kesemsem sama matematika tuh... mpe waktu ujian fisika aja masih ngerjain sial mate yang udah lewat...


	8. NAC Vacation to Bali, prep

**NAC****'s Vacation to Bali**

**-News and Boarding-**

"Ok," Kanda berkata singkat, "dalam hiltungan..."

"Lima..." sebut Fou.

"Empat..." ucap Lenalee.

"Tiga..." seru Rhode.

"Dua..." ujar Link ga niat.

"Satu..." tambah wisely dengan nada yang nyaris sedatar dada Rikugou.

"Ready to go..." ucap Johny menggakhiri pelajaran bergitung mundur tsb.

"Tapi... takut, Len," Lavi tiba-tiba menghancurkan rencana yang sudah penuh perhitungan itu.

"Hah?!" semua orang nyaris meninpuk Lavi karena menghancurkan rencana itu.

"Takut apa seh siah?!" seru Allen kesal.

Pembelaan Lavi, "koridor itu nyeremin banget, tahu..."

Allen menggerutu, "ya wes, gue aja yang pe'gi!"

Allen melangkah menjauh dari kerumunan murid2 NAC itu. Dia membuka pintu dan siap untuk langsung berjalan... tapi...

*pluk* nabrak.

"E....eh...he... Shishou..." ujar Allen serba salah, alasannya, nabrak.

"Tumbeeeeennnn!" seru sekelasen...

Tiba-tiba Olivia muncul dari balik manusia berambut merah panjang itu. Apparance yang tetap sama dengan biasanya, mata hijau yang menatap super tajam kaya elang yang natap anak ayam dari kejauhan; bibir yang ga pernah senyum, kalo senyum pun malah dipikir mau 'menyambar' orang dengan kata-kata penuh dengan keironisan; tangan kanan yang memegang lengan kiri, seperti menyilangkan sebelah tangan, benar-benar terlihat tidak mau repot. Intinya, tetep kaya gitu dah... lumayan nyeremin juga sih... apa lagi kalo lagi mabuk trus mulai ngomongin tentang dominasi dunia... serem...

Ya... ya... itu menjelaskan kenapa Cross tidak perlu dijemput dari tempat nongkrongnya.

"Ore-sama punya hadiah buat kalian..."

"Apa Shishou?!" Allen semangat.

"Hari ini dan seterusnya ga bakal ada Social Subject lagi?!" teriak Lavi tetap tidak kalah semangat.

"Bukan itu bocah-bocah tengil!!!"

"Che..." Kanda ga peduli.

"Trus apa dong kejutannya, choo..."

"Kita mau liburan," ucap Olivia, singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Asyik, kita ga ada Social Subject!" seru Jasdebi, nampaknya memang ga sejelas yang Olivia kira.

"Kata saya, 'kita' mau liburan..."

*plak*, sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi Cross; siapa lagi kalo bukan Rikugou.

Suasana kelas langsung horor...

"Pokoknya, gue ga bakal ngebiarin lu pergi beduaan sama Nee-chan! Nti nee-chan kenapa-kenapa lagi..."

"... ke Bali," Olivia baru menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan semuanya sudah berlanjut seperti itu.

Ok, miss sadistic naik darah, "denger ga sih, saya bilang _**'kita'**_ mau ke Bali!"

Penuh penekanan pada kata 'kita'.

"Oohhh..." satu suara dari semua bocah NAC.

"Dana dari mane, Cross-sensei?" tanya Johny, polos.

_Aku punya bad feeling tentang ini, _pikir Allen. "Siapa fund raisernya, Shishou?"

"Sudah jelas, kan? Modalnya dari hasil kerja keras kalian yang saya kembangkan," Olivia menjelaskan.

Pembuktian, firasat Allen memang benar-benar benar.

Tapi, bukannya senang, sekelasan malah protes... "HAH?! Dikembangkan?"

"Bener," Johny membuat pembenaran berserta fakta-fakta, "waktu itu juga udah dapet banyak, kan? Masa masih perlu dikembangkan?"

"Memangnya kami kerja jadi fund-raiser gratisan?" celetuk Olivia.

"Yang kerja juga kita!" teriak beberapa member NAC yang merasa paling mengalami penghinaan.

"Gue juga kerja, tahu!" Cross membela Olivia.

"Tapi, Shishou, kan, malah seneng disuruh kerja kaya gitu..."

_Tapi ga sama tante-tante girang kalee...._ Cross membatin.

"Gue sampe dicubitin tante-tante..." isak Allen.

"Rambut gue sampe dikepangin!" bentak Kanda.

"Lu masih mending, lah gue, rambut gue masa dicat warna pink!" Lavi berujar.

"Fufufu... aku cuma dimintain ngeramal..." kata Wisely bangga dan dibalas dengan tatapan ingin membunuh oleh seisi NAC.

"Gue digodain om-om Shota-con! Masa katanya gue cowok imut?! Gak banget deh!!!" Rikugou dengan penuh semangat menambahkan.

"Kerjanya rame, nanti kerja lagi yuk!" Lenalee dan Rhode nimbrung.

Semua sweatdrop.

Semua yang merasa terlecehkan saat itu langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang keduanya. Untung Cross dan Olivia, yang keduanya dibayar sama Komui, langsung menghentikan langkah anak-anak barbarian itu.

"Emang cuman kalian yang tersiksa? Ga ada yang nanya, kan, gimana saya yang fund-raising?" Olivia ikut-ikutan menambah nuansa melancholic di ruang NAC itu.

"Kamu diapain?!" tanya Cross kaget, protektif gitu?

"Emang O-chan kerja apa?" tanya Fou.

Rikugou nimbrung, "paling duduk, ikutan jadi pialang saham, kan?"

"Kaga!" bantah Olivia, "gue juga sama menderitanya sama kalian tahu!"

"HAH?!" semua orang, termasuk Cross, ikut-ikutan merasa horor. Semuanya, kecuali Olivia, langsung merasa nasib mereka sedikit lebih baik; of kors karena membayangkan Olivia mengalami penderitaan mental dan fisik.

"Wah... O-chan-sensei baik sekali, mau berkorban buat kami..." Allen mulai menangis terharu... "padahal, O-chan-sensei, kan O-chan-sensei bisa menyuruh saya main poker, biar O-chan-sensei ga perlu kerja susah-susah..."

"Bener Nee-chan..."

Cross masih mengguncang-guncang bahu Olivia dengan penuh penyesalan, "Olivia, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik... sampai kamu harus menderita seperti itu... maafkan aku karena..."

_Ga perlu segitunya sih..._ batin Olivia.

"Padahal kelas ini mau membantu, kok..." Lavi merasa menjadi KM yang bertanggung jawab.

"Hu-uh..." Allen makin nangis bombay, "aku bisa ke kasino and..."

"Inget, woi!" Olivia menghentikan kata-kata Allen, "semua kasino kan udah punya peraturan Anti-Allen gara-gara kamu curangnya ketahuan waktu itu!"

Allen merasa gagal.

"O-sensei, jangan membuat dirimu terlihat begitu memprihatinkan, dong!" ucap Wisely pada akhirnya.

_Sial, say__a lupa anak ini bisa mind-reading._

"Maksudnya?" tanya Allen singkat.

"O-sensei juga ga mungkin mau berkorban sampe segitunya buat kita, kalee..." balas Wisely. "Bener, kan? Miss Poker Face?"

Yang tertuduh hanya memandang dengan tatapan yang sangat normal, well... innocent atau emang ga tw diri aja?

"O-chan-sensei maen poker?" tanya Allen semangat.

"Cih," Olivia mencibir, "poker sih mainan untuk anak-anak. Udah ga level... saya sih udah main itung kartu di Black Jack."

Shing... shing... serasa kuburan...

Prihatinnya batal deh... *gedubrak* yang ada malah pada ill-feel...

Ya, sekelasen pada ill-feel... kecuali Cross yang malah nampak bersyukur, "untung kamu ga apa-apa... bagus deh. Jangan buat aku ketakutan gini lagi, dong... janji?"

_Geez... ga guru ga murid... ga ada yang normal..._ Olivia merasa harus melanjutkan study psychology-nya supaya bisa menyembuhkan kegilaan member2 HQH ini.

***

"Terimakasih karena sudah menggunakan jasa kami, penerbangan akan ini akan memakan waktu sekitar satu jam dan tiga puluh menit, dengan ketinggian jelajah delapan belas ribu meter diatas permukaan laut. Saya, mewakili para crew mengucapkan, selamat menikmati perjalanan Anda. Salam, Pigeon Archipelago Airlines," suara seorang pramugari.

Untuk sejenak, semuanya diam sesaat, menikmati suara merdu si pramugari, tapi...

Kedamaian tidak berjalan lama di kelas ekonomi ini.

"Wisely, kayanya snack kamu enak, minta donk!" ucap Allen sambil langsung menyambar snack Wisely.

"Punya kamu juga sama, kan?" Wisely memberi alasan... tapi... no no... terlambat...

"Aah... wajah tidur Lavi manis sekali, choo..."

Tiba-tiba, hujan popcorn.

Semua penumpang lain marah-marah.

Ratusan mata memandang kedua badut yang menyatu jadi satu itu (jelas lah,,, menyatu jadi satu itu artinya satu). Oh, demi penghematan, selama perjalan, Jasdero dan Devito harus menjai Jasdebi.

"Jasdero, kenapa snack kita cuman satu, ya?"

"Kita kan lagi jadi Jasdebi, hee."

Dan bicara tentang kembaran seperti Jasdebi. Alma baru saja menemukan seorang kembaran, yaph... Rikugou baru saja menjadi kembaran Alma, kenapa? Karena keduanya tidur dengan sangat sempurna.

Melihat semuanya begitu kacau, Lavi langsung bangun. Merasa bertanggung jawab atas kegilaan anggota kelasnya, Lavi memulai sebuah rencana...

"Naik-naik ke puncak gunung..."

Tapi, baru satu baris lagu yang dia nyanyikan... seorang anak kecil, balita mungkin, langsung berseru, "kaka' kok, bodoh sih... kita ini kan ga lagi naik gunung, jadi salah lagunya..."

_Bener juga,_ batin Lavi.

Dia mengoreksi, "naik kapal terbang ke Bali..."

Semua anak NAC menyambut dan lagu berlanjut...

"tinggi... tinggi sekali...

"naik kapal terbang ke bali...

"tinggi... tinggi sekali...

"kiri kanan kulihat saja banyak pohon cemara... a... a...."

"Ih," si anak kecil mulai gemes sama cici-koko yang dodol itu, "ga ada pohon cemara disini! Adanya awan!"

_Bener juga,_ batin semuanya.

Lagu diulangi, tapi bagian cemara...a....a diganti, "kiri kanan kulihat saja, banyak awan yang putih...ih...ih..."

"Salah!!!" si anak kecil makin kesel. Dia berteriak menjelaskan, "kalian semua kan duduk di kiri, jadinya kalo ngeliat ke kiri ada awan, tapi kalo ke kanan... ya penumpang lain!!!"

Sweatdrops...

Nanclep...

Sebelah mata mulai kelilipan dan ngedip-ngedip ga jelas...

_YANG BEGO ITU SIAPA SIH???!!!_Semuanya berujar dalam hati dengan penuh rasa prihatin... entah untuk diri sendiri, atau pada anak kecil yang terlalu kritis itu.

Sementara itu di kelas bussiness.

"Olivia, memangnya ga apa-apa kalo mereka semua di kelas ekonomi?" Cross OOC buanget.

"Trus? Mau gimana? Mau nuker seat kamu sama Allen?" Olivia tetap dengan nada dingin; komplitli, afirmatif, abselutli ga OOC.

"Kenapa juga dari awal kita ga disana bareng mereka? Aku punya firasat bahwa sesuatu terjadi pada mereka..."

"Tenang... ini bukan home-alone, kita ga mungkin ninggalin satu orang pun..."

"Bener juga..."

Keduanya diam.

"Atau jangan-jangan..." Cross mulai kePeDean, "kamu cuman mau berduaan sama gue?"

"Hah?" Olivia tetep high-pride, "ga mungkin. Saya cuman ga mau sesek-sesekan aja sama manusia-manusia aneh itu."

"Jadi gue ga aneh, dong?!"

Olivia melirik, tetep seperti tatapan elang, "kamu? Kamu sih bukan aneh..."

Cross berseri.

"Kamu itu supernya aneh."

*clep*, rasanya nanclep banget, boo...

Heran, kenapa ga putus aja mereka?

***

Begitu turun dari pesawat...

Olivia dan Cross yang dianggap sebagai penanggung jawab sekompi anak-anak camen itu dipanggil sama pramugari. Keduanya dimintai pertanggung jawaban atas tingkah penuh pelanggaran HAM saat di kabin ekonomi itu.

"Bener, kan? Harusnya kita memang ngawasin mereka di kelas ekonomi," ujar Cross pada Olivia yang cuman bisa ngangguk-ngangguk (dalam hati, dia sudah menyiapkan rencana penyiksaan untuk anak2 NAC, dan itu akan jadi rencana pertamanya saat berhasil mendominasi dunia.).

Dan setelah perdebatan seru antara Olivia dan Cross vs. Pramugari nan malang nasibnya itu berakhir, dengan santai keduanya berjalan menjauh arena 'tinju' itu dengan ekspresi kemenangan diwajah keduanya.

Bisa dibayangin kalo Cross, yang ga tahu aturan (contohnya aja waktu dia ngangkat kaki pas rapat ada Levarier itu), yang berdebat; dan kali ini, Cross punya perfect pair dalam berdebat (perlu diingat, Olivia itu tukang debat, bahkan sekali dia ikut 'international debate competition'); kasian banget, kan, si Pramugarinya?

Mungkin dalam hati si Pramugari malang itu dia berkata, _nyesel dah gue tegur mereka._

Cross dan Olivia masih berjalan proudly and innocently, ketika si Pramugari itu melihat sesosok kuning dengan sayap dan ekor panjang keluar dari tas nyamping Olivia.

Pramugari itu cuman bisa nyengir, meratapi nasibnya, sambil berujar, "pantes aja itu anak-anak ga tahu diri gitu... toh, penanggung jawabnya aja kebal hukum... binatang bisa masuk ke tas, tapi ga disita... *sigh*..."

* * *

**Untuk chapter yang satu ini... udah ah...Authors ga bisa comment apa-apa...udah pada sweatdrops deluan...**

**BTW, tolong reviewnya ya...XIE2...**


	9. NAC Vacation to Bali, departure

**NAC****'s Vacation to Bali**

**-****Others Departure-**

Sesampainya di Bali, hal pertama yang dpikirkan pasti adalah, "hotelnya yang mana ya?" NAC sudah membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk seperti hotel reot, kolong jembatan, bahkan lebih naasnya adalah kontainer.

"Yang itu tuh, yang bintang lima dan gede itu..." jawab Cross sambil menunjuk sebuah hotel di pinggir jalan raya itu.

"Wuah! Gile! Nih hotel beneran bintang lima, kan? Bukan kaki lima, kan?" tanya sekompi anak2 gajhe itu.

"He-eh," jawab Cross lagi.

"Tapi kita ga tidur di gudangnya, kan?" tanya mereka lagi. Abis muka Cross memang ga meyakinkan a.k.a meragukan gitu seh.

"YA ENGGAK LAH!!! LU KIRA KITA MISKIN BANGET, HAH???"

"Oh, ternyata. Untunglah..." anak-anak bernafas lega.

Begitu masuk kedalam hotel yang ajigile gedenya dan mewahnya itu, Lavi langsung berkomentar, "wah, O-chan pinter milih hotel ya... (milih? Emang milih ikan di pasar?) Gile... mewah banget..." yang langsung diamini oleh teman-temannya.

"Nie hotel bener-bener memenuhi kriteria hotel impian. Kamarnya luas," betul, "ada AC-nya," betul, "mahal dengan pelayanan yang tidak mengecewakan," lebih bener lagi, gile lu Lavi, lu belajar apa sampe jadi pinter gini (calon kuliah perhotelan nih)? "Dan, yang paling penting... pegawainya manis en cantik!" be- Lavi lu ngaco!

"Ngawur lu, Lavi! Memang bukan ketua kelas yang bisa diandalkan! Tuh si Chome jadi nangis!" bentak Cross.

_Wah, ternyata Cross-sensei punya hati ju-_

"Pengak kuping gue!!!"

_Tarik kembali deh, akhir-akhirnya tetep aja untuk diri ndiri..._ batin NAC lagi.

Tapi Lavi malah membuat pembelaan, "kan gue ngikutin jejak wali kelas."

"Emang siapa wali kelas kalian?" tanya Cross lagi, penasaran ama ni wali kelas ga beres.

"News Flash, Shishou, wali kelasnya 'kan, Shishou sendiri," Allen membenarkan.

_Jadi, WK ga beres itu..._ Cross depresi; dia serasa baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa dia menjadi seorang ayah dari tiga belas anak camen dari tiga belas perempuan selingkuhannya yang bahkan nama mereka aja udah ga dia inget.

**M**_**ulutmu - harimaumu, pikiranmu - nagamu.**_

***

"Hore! Kita mau para-sailing!" teriak Allen dkk riang.

Mereka memang baru aja check-in ke hotel, hotelnya sAton (emang sAton, bukan salah nulis) loh... tapi, orang lain itu biasanya cape', mereka malah nampak tidak punya masalah sama sekali.

Udah siap untuk pesta malah!

"Gue mah mau _perahu pisang_ aja dah..." sambut Lavi.

"Wuih... seneng nieh, jarang2 kita ke Bali gratisan..."

"Ga pernah aja kalee, Link..." Fou mengingatkan.

Rikugou menambahkan, "dasar botak!"

"Chome mau ke pulau penyu, cho..." _tapi maunya naik motor-boat boncengan sama Lavi._

"Bener!" Lenalee dan Rhode ikut semangat.

"Che, gue ga mau jadi item... ada yang punya sun-block?" Kanda bertanya, off-sub banget.

Semua mata memandangnya.

Johny juga ga ngerti kenapa Kanda tiba-tiba off-sub.

Wisely malah ga peduli.

"Bener juga..." sambung Lenalee.

"Emoh gue jadi item mah," Rhode nimbrung, ga inget aja dia udah item, "nti ga bisa pake gothic lolita dress lagi..."

"Ada yang bawa?" nampaknya Jasdebi juga ikut2an panik.

"Kaga!" sambut Fou dan Rikugou nyaris berbarengan.

"GA MAU ITEM!" teriak begitu banyak member2 centil yang gape banget.

"Tenang2..." Rikugou mulai bersikap sedikit lebih rasional, "gimana kalo kita minta ke Nee-chan?"

"O-chan-sensei?! Kamu penyelamat!!!" teriak para member dodol itu.

Setengah jam kemudian...

Mereka semua yang sudah siap dan mereka semua juga sudah menunggu layaknya anak 'baik' di lobby hotel. Sayang... tidak satu pun penganggung jawab mereka datang.

Tidak Cross, nor Olivia.

Mereka mulai bertanya-tanya.

Akhirnya, sangking keselnya, Rikugou mengeluarkan PDA BlueBerry-nya dan mulai menelephone...

"Ga dijawab," ucapnya pada teman2 sekelasnya.

"Kalo Cross-sensei?" usul Lenalee.

Kali ini Allen yang mencoba menelephone, tapi kemudian, "ga dijawab juga."

"Mereka berdua ngapain sih?" Kanda juga ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Kita check aja ke kamarnya..." usul Johny.

***

Di depan kamar.

"Kamu aja deh yang masuk, Fou," Allen memohon.

"Heh?" Fou bingung.

"Kan kalo gimana-gimana kamu yang daya tahannya paling kuat. Mengingat kamu ga bisa hancur gitu aja..."

"Tapi gha mau ah..." tolak Fou, "iya, kalo cuman dibantai sama Judgement, kalo O-chan juga ikut-ikutan gimana? Ga tega gue ke O-chan."

"Trus?" tanya Rhode.

"Emang kenapa sih?" tanya Rikugou yang baru nyadar situasi genting yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Gini nih, Rikkun," Lenalee mulai menjelaskan, "kalau di drama-drama... ya... kalo cowo' sama cewe' lagi di hotel... biasanya..."

"UAPA?!" Rikugou sis-con mode: On, "ga bakal gue biarin hal itu terjadi! Itu botak sialan ga boleh nyentuh Nee-chan gue! Nee-chan itu cuman OP gue, jadi ga boleh dihak-milik siapapun juga!

"Allen, Lavi, Wisely, bantu gue dobrak nie pintu!" teriak Rikugou lagi.

Tapi, baru aja mereka berempat mencoba untuk mendobrak pintu, Timcanpy sudah keluar dengan susah payah lewat saluran udara diatas mereka.

"Tim!" seru Allen, dia sudah lama tidak bertemu Tim yang nampaknya lebih memilih untuk bersama Olivia, lebih tepatnya karena Olivia bisa membawa Tim melewati penjagaan ketat bandara.

_O-chan-sensei yang jahat, masa' udah meng-hak milik Tim, sekarang Tim disuruh keluar lewat saluran udara._ Batin Allen.

Tapi Tim tidak mengubris tatapan aneh NAC member, dia hanya menunjukan rekaman di dalam kamar.

Hah? Rekaman apa?

Tenang... cuman rekaman Olivia yang tidur.

Beneran... tapi tidurnya itu sama sekali ga ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Rikkun!" seru Fou, "sejak kapan O-chan tidur?!"

"Hah? Gue malah baru tahu kalo Nee-chan bisa tidur. Abis, kaya'nya dia tuh stay alert 24/7 lho."

"Kenapa2 kali?" Kanda cute mode: On.

"Tim, Cross-sensei ada di dalem ga?!" Lavi bertanya penuh semangat (entah kenapa).

Timcanpy cuman menggeleng.

Semua orang panik kelas atas.

Allen mengambil keputusan, "Tim, panggil Shishou."

Timcanpy langsung pergi tanpa ba-bi-bu (emang Tim ga pernah ngomong juga sih...).

Dan intinya, pintu kamar Olivia tetep aja di dobrak.

Melihat Olivia berbaring sendiri di tempat tidur yang super luas itu, semua punya komentarnya sendiri.

"Wah... O-chan kalo tidur cho cwit banget," ucap Fou, jelas, dia sama ama Rikugou; keduanya ga pernah ngeliat Olivia tidur.

"Ternyata Nee-chan masih manusia, gue pikir dia ga perlu tidur, lho."

"So innocent... kawaii..." Rhode dan Lenalee ditambah Chomesuke nampak ga ngerti, tapi tetep aja komen.

"Percaya ga percaya, gaya tidur Olivia-sensei pasti bikin badannya pegel-pegel kalo bangun nanti," beda lagi komen si kembar badut itu.

Tapi bener juga sih... Gimana enggak, tidur rasanya lutut sama dagu mau ketemuan gitu...

Percaya deh, ga ada yang ngerti kenapa Tim sampe susah-susah berusaha keluar lewat saluran udara. Keterlaluan, masa ga ada yang ngertiin perasaan Timcanpy, sih!

"Seems like an angel..." Allen ikut-ikutan authis.

"Walau kalau lagi bangun... malah keliatan kaya resepsionis neraka," tambah Link dan Kanda yang entah sejak kapan jadi sependapat.

"Kaya'nya ada yang ga beres deh..." Wisely dan Johny punya alasan sendiri dalam mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"KENAPA INI?!" teriak Cross yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu yang udah anchur gadjhe itu. Tapi, melihat Olivia yang tidur, commentnya malah ngaco juga, "lho, di Bali 'kan harusnya mesra2an, bukannya malah tidur sendirian..."

Semua mata memandang pada Cross yang ga tahu malu itu.

Tim mulai mengepak-ngepakan sayapnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia terlihat marah.

"Tim, jangan iri karena kita muji O-chan-sensei dan bukan kamu dong..." protes Allen lembut.

Seandainya Tim bisa bicara, kayanya Tim juga udah ngebentak, _bukan itu tahu!_

Tim langsung melilit tangan Cross dengan ekornya yang kelewat panjang dan melepaskan tangan Cross ke pipi Olivia.

Cross diam sesaat ketika tangannya ada di pipi perempuan itu.

Emang lemot atau sistem safarnya aja yang ga jalan dengan sempurna, ga dha yang tahu dah...

Lima detik kemudian, "anjrit... panas gilee!" Cross berteriak bagaikan kesetanan. Tangannya merah, seperti baru abis keselomot knalpot, atau panci panas.

Timcanpy jadi lebih tenang... seakan dia baru selesai mengerjakan tugas besar.

"O-chan-sensei kenapa, Shishou?"

"Demamnya tinggi banget!" Cross ikut-ikutan panik.

"TRUS KUDU DIAPAIN?!" teriak mereka semua bersamaan.

NAC memandang Cross.

"Mana gue tahu! Gue ga pernah ngurusin orang sakit, dodol!" balas Cross.

_Bener, kan? Harusnya mereka berdua putus aja!_Teriak Rikugou dalam hati, _masa cewe'nya sakit bukannya malah diobatin atau apa... malah ikut-ikutan nanya mau diapain?_

"Ya, dikompres dong, Cross-sensei. Che... masa' gitu aja gha tahu!" bentak Kanda.

"Bener!" Cross dapet ide. "Allen, cepet call room-service, minta tolong bawain es batu sebanyaknya. Chomesuke, cepet nyalain keran bathtub, airnya yang dingin; dan jangan lupa sumbat bathtubnya. Rikugou ama Fou, cepet kalian ke apotek, kalo perlu panggil dokter sana! Sisanya, cepetan lepasin kaos kalian!"

"Emoh! Sensei pervert!" protes Lenalee n Rhode.

"Ya, kecuali kalian berdua nape?" Cross menyanggah, "yang jelas yang ngerasa dirinya cowo' cepetan lepasin kaos kalian!"

Cross langsung sibuk meresin air dari kaos yang dikumpulin dengan cara maksa itu, trus Olivia di kompres pake kumpulan kaos yang jelas bau keringet.

Lima menit kemudian, room-service dateng sambil bawain pesanan es yang langsung dimasukin ke bathtub. Oh, reaksi room-service waktu ngeliat anak-anak cowo tanpa kaos dan Olivia yang udah kaya kepiting rebus adalah, "Pa' mereka ga apa-apa?" (artinya apa, berhubung ada banyak kemungkinan, pikirin aja sendiri)

"Siapa bilang ga apa-apa?!" bentak Cross, "dia udah kaya orang sekarat tahu!"

Akhirnya, P3K ngaco itu selesai dengan dicemplunginnya Olivia kedalam bathtub oleh Cross dan murid2nya. Ya... dan nampaknya Olivia tetap tidak akan bangun hingga beberapa saat kedepan.

***

Sementara itu...

NAC yang sangat amat BeTe karena gagal maen, sebenernya, mereka bisa aja maen, tapi karena ga tw jalan, mereka memutuskan untuk diam di hotel sambil nungguin Pi-aR mereka.

Dan terbukti, menunggu seperti ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk nongkrong di lobby sambil makan (lesehan gt...). Bener sih, sempet di tegur sama manager-in-charge hotel sAton itu, tapi berhubung mereka adalah anak-anak ga tau diri dan ga tau aturan, akhirnya diijinin juga, walaupun untuk itu, Kanda sampai harus mengeluarkan Mugen-nya (entah gimana ceritanya Mugen bisa nyampe ke Bali juga...???)

Lagi asyik2 lesehan... tiba-tiba, Rhode memulai pembicaraan serem, "eh, ini perasaan gue aja... atau emang rasanya ada bayangan hitam deket2 sama kita?"

"Seriusan?" tanya Rikugou yang rada-rada (atau tepatnya 'emang') penakut.

"Hu-uh... serasa ngerasaain sesuatu gue jg," tambah Allen.

"Yuu-chan... kawaii..." teriak nyinden seseorang.

"Rasanya gue denger sesuatu deh..." Kanda mulai begidik, serem.

"Yuu-chan..."

"KYAAAA!!!!!" teriak semua NAC kaget atas apa yang terjadi...

Bahkan Kanda sampai ga sempet protes atas panggilan itu (atau emang ketakutan aja sama suara yang manggil dia?).

"Lulubell!" bentak Tyki. "Jangan terlalu show-off gt dong... malu diliatin semua orang kalo kamu ngincer brondong..."

"Brownis," Lulubell membenarkan.

Suasana hati pada NAC member, masih sehoror kuburan.

"Ka... kalian... berdua aja, kan?" Rhode memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kayanya sekompi deh, Rhode," Wisely menggantikan kedua alumni itu dalam menjawab.

Semuanya sweatdrops.

Semuanya langsung nunduk.

Semuanya mulai mempertanyakan nasib.

Timcanpy cuman bisa bengong memandang dari jauh. Kenapa juga Tim muncul disini?

Lesehan bertambah membernya. Maksudnya, setelah para Alumni HQH itu menyimpan barang-barang mereka ke kamarnya masing2, mereka semua ikut-ikutan jadi anggota lesehan hotel sAton.

Tapi, kemudian Marie menghancurkan kesenangan mereka, "kenapa, ya? Apa innocence gue rusak?"

"Hah?" tanya sekompi lesehaners itu.

"Iya... serasa ngedenger suara Tiedoll-sensei gtu..."

_Not again_, batin Allen.

Dan seperti biasa, firasat Allen selalu benar.

NO WAY!!!

***

Kisah ini benar-benar berdasarkan kisah nyata, kecuali pada bagian berteriak seperti keselomot knalpot; well, emang teriak, tapi bukan karena perih sangking panasnya, cuman karena kaget aja, padahal panasnya juga 38,7 derajat Celcius (setelah dikompres dan diperiksa dokter).

N bagian dicemplungin ke dalem bathtub, itu ga bener juga... aslinya, cuman ditungguin mpe bangun trus disuruh rendeman aja biar panasnya turun. Tapi, fakta, panasnya ga turun-turun banget... berakhir dengan ngerepotin orang untuk nungguin n ngompresin.

Dan tentang 'guru ga beres' itu... itu juga bener, temen Crosseine yang juga sama2 PR waktu LC di Bali bener-bener ga tau kalu dia PR dari kelompok tsb. Jadi, waktu makan malem trus orang itu komen tentang anak2 ga tau diri dari kelompok tsb (mari tidak katakan 'authis' karena kalo yang terlibat mendengar/ membaca bisa jadi horror movie) n Crosseine jawabin, "itu kan kelompok yang lu PR-in..." dia cuman shock berat, ga bisa berkata-kata lagi; cengok dah...

NB: mengingat pada tanggal 2-6 feb nanti Authors bener-bener sibuk, coz ada panggilan... kemungkinan there will be new chaps pada tgl-tgls sekitarnya sangat minim; Authors memutuskan untuk membuat dan meng-upload chaps dari sekarang; sedikit mengurangi beban pikiran tuh...


	10. NAC Vacation to Bali, Night

**Sorry... sorry banget...**

**This new chap telat banget...hiks2... mengingat Crosseine itu tidak bertanggung ****jawab dengan pergi seharian setelah lupa isi ulang pulsa modem, jadi ga bisa di upload secepatnya...**

**Hiks2...padahal udah janji...saia merasa jadi orang yang tidak berguna...**

**n percaya ga percaya...ini cerita yang ga banget!!!**

**Gomen Nee...**

* * *

**NAC****'s Vacation to Bali**

**-****Unpredictable Night-**

Kuta, siang hari; hari ke dua di Bali.

Oh, ga usah nanya tentang Olivia kenapa udah bisa ikut-ikutan maen ke laut lagi. Sebenernya, dia malah udah sadar dari pagi; berkat pengobatan ampuh dari Bak-sensei.

Well, emang bener sih... kalo waktu Bak mau ngobatin Olivia, seluruh tubuh Cross langsung memerah semerah rambutnya; kesel banget rasanya ngeliat tu cewe sekarang bareng orang lain, rival abadinya lagi. Tapi apa mau dikata, sampe Olivia ga sembuh, Cross bisa nyalahin dirinya sendiri, jadi mending ngasih Bak tanggung jawab buat nyembuhin Olivia.

Dan, VOILA... terbukti ampuh pengobatan Bak Chan itu.

Buktinya, waktu pagi-pagi Olivia sadar, dia malah ga inget kalo dia sempet sakit. Trus, Olivia juga udah bisa sukses ngebuat suasanya anchur karena majas-majas yang dipake buat ngomongnya. N lagi, dia juga udah bisa nyuruh-nyuruh semua orang; termasuk secara implisit membuat Komui menyesali perbuatannya terhadap anak-anak NAC dengan ikut datang ke Bali.

Sekarang, para guru-guru NAC itu lagi asyik main di pantai sementara mereka bahkan tidak lagi ingat bahwa mereka membawa sekompi pasukan gajhe.

Winter lagi asyik, anteng, demen, ngancurin bola volley pantai yang dipake sama orang-orang lain yang emang serius maen.

Sementara Reever beda lagi, serasa baru nemuin surga, dia berbicara dengan bahasanya yang begitu dirindukannya bersama para turis luar lainnya. Nya... nya... nya... dan nya terus berlanjut...

Kalo Claude yang putih itu asyik berjemur supaya keliatan sawo mateng, padahal... entah kenapa dia tetep putih gitu... bikin iri buat beberapa orang, termaksud Olivia yang pengen banget tetep putih, walaupun motor membuatnya langsung kebakar kaya kepiting rebus.

Komui, well, selain merencanakan The 206 Komurin Experiment, dia masih tetep terperangkap dalam penjara kata-kata Olivia yang membuatnya depresi atas keputusannya datang ke Bali.

Millenium Earl? Ga tw... dia kemana ya?

Tiedoll-sensei, tetep asyik ngelukis.

Bak Chan... well, still hang aroung Olivia yang takut jadi item tapi tetep aja pake baju super minim seminim dua penari di MV-nya Utada Hikaru yang judulnya Colors itu.

Sementara Olivia memang ga peduli sama keharidan Bak, Cross juga mulai jelalatan matanya kemana-mana; pikir Olivia peduli, ternyata tetep aja kaga.

Cross beranjak, Olivia tetep disana, Bak yang melihat kesempatan langsung mendekat.

"Olivia... kenapa sih kamu ga keberatan di panggil O-chan sama NAC?"

Olivia tetep diem; mandangin laut, trus ngolesin sun-block sekali lagi ke badannya.

"Sini gue bantu," tawar Bak.

Tapi, belum sempet ngolesin apapun ke punggung Olivia, dia udah ill-feel deluan gara-gara kata-kata sadis perempuan itu, "kenapa kamu deket-deket saya?"

Nanclep banget, kan, Bak-sensei?

"Memang kamu ga takut sama saya?" sekali lagi Olivia bikin lubang segede lubang hollownya Grimmjow di dada Bak.

"Kenapa harus takut?" Bak mulai menjelma menjadi salah satu anak gombalers, "Olivia... Kamu lagi punya masalah, ya?"

"Enggak," jawab Olivia dingin. Trus dia teriak ke arah Cross yang udah cukup jauh, "Cross, bantuin saya dong..."

Cross dateng, dan tanpa banyak tanya, jelas tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia langsung ngolesin sun-block ke punggung Olivia.

Bak langsung shock; ga tahu juga kenapa.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terdengar teriakan Rikugou yang super keras dan legendaris itu, "kenapa punggung Nee-chan gue bisa sampe ada lukanya?!"

"Eh..." semua guru-guru dan NAC serja Alumnus langsung kompak.

Cross dan Olivia langsung nunduk, _sialan Rikugou!_

"Mana... mana?" tanya Fou yang seakan ga pernah liat bekas luka aja.

"Gede, ya?" tanya Komui, baru dapet truf untuk bales dendam.

"Olivia... ternyata kamu pernah luka juga..." Bak ikut-ikutan.

"Udah donk!" teriak Olivia kesal. "Memangnya ga pernah liat bekas luka apa?!"

Lalu, seseorang beranjak pergi dari kerumunan itu.

Dan kesenangan tetap berlanjut, cuman tanpa Olivia.

Oh, Cross? Tentu saja dia sudah menemukan target permainan yang baru lagi.

***

Malem harinya, waktu anak-anak lagi pada asyik bakar-bakaran jagung di pantai Kita (ga tw dapet dari mana juga izinnya); disisi lain, para guru dan alumni lagi pada asyik nongkrong merasakan kembali kebebasan yang sudah lama tidak dinikmati.

DUNIA MILIK KAMI!

AKHIRNYA, KAMI BEBAS DARI MURID-MURID GILA ITU!!!

MERDEKA!!!

Teriak mereka semua gajhe dengan semangat '45 yang baru muncul itu.

Wah... sebenarnya, seperti apa penderitaan yang biasa para guru HQH alami itu, ya?

"Satu sloki lagi dong!" teriak Cross pada Miranda dan Marie.

"SIKAT!" Miranda mulai OOC.

Sementara Marie sudah klenger kaya ikan dibawa ke laut... eh, ke darat.

Beda lagi sama si super high pride-ed Claude Nine; entah karena sebotol _smirnoff _atau memang dia memutuskan untuk merubah imagenya. Claude udah berjoget ria seperti seorang penari strip**s. Jaket kulit super tertutupnya sekarang udah ilang entah kemana, dan celana panjangnya juga udah menjelma jadi hot-pants. Gimana caranya, ga tau dah!

Lulubell juga udah ilang, sejak dia menenggak 7gelas cocktail tadi, mungkin, sekarang dia sedang asyik bermain Yuu-hunting. (Allen, you have a rival!)

Skin dan Krory lagi asyik berteriak-teriak mengeluarkan semua penyesalan2 mereka. Well, kalo Krory itu jelas kenapa, kan? Tapi kalo Skin... dia sedang menghujat Tuhan karena menganggap Tuhan tidak adil dengan lupa memberinya otak; padahal, dia aja yang ga bisa mikir (toh ga punya otak) kalo mungkin dia yang salah, kenapa juga waktu Tuhan ngebagiin otak dia ga dateng.

Kalo Mahoja sedang sibuk meminta Anita untuk tidak lagi minum; sementara Anita sedang sibuk membuat Mahoja mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk melanjutkan minum.

Tiba-tiba...

"Let's rule the world!" teriak lantang seseorang. Well, mirip Olivia, tapi kayanya bukan deh... coz Cross ga ada disampingnya.

"Yeah!" sambut Miranda.

"The world is in my hands!" teriaknya lagi, bener deh... emang suaranya Olivia tuh...

"Yeah!" balas beberapa orang, termasuk Tiedoll, yang sudah pada turn out OOC.

"Olivia, kamu sudah mabuk," Reever mencoba mengingatkan perempuan yang hanya merubah kata-katanya tanpa menjadi OOC itu.

"Gue?! Mabok?! Ga mungkin banget!!!" trus terdengar suara ketawa lebay versi Kadaj yang nyemplung ke danau di FF VII Advent Children. "Yang mabok itu, mungkin lu, Reever-sensei."

_Minum sesloki juga belum... ga mungkin lha gue mabok,_ pikir Reever.

"O... hok... ohok!!!" Winter keselek.

Semua mata memandang kearahnya, tapi hanya untuk sesaat, pada detik berikutnya, suasana kembali ribut. _Wajar, toh Winter minum kaya' mau nelen Vodka sama botolnya..._

"Woi, Cross, cepetan urusin tuh cewe' lu, udah mabok gitu..." saran Reever.

"Tenang aja, nape, Reever... dia belum mabok beneran tuh. Dia belum mulai pidato tentang 'rule the world'-nya kan?"

Reever shock, sweatdrops.

"Lenalee...." Komui yang pada lima menit terakhir bahkan belum mulai minum, sekarang sudah mengeluarkan wajah aslinya, "dress-mu yang waktu itu so kawaii... Oah... Maaf ya karena sekarang ada di lemariku; tapi janji... akan tetap aku pakai setiap malam, kok..."

_Hah?!_Cross dan Reever juga lagi-lagi kaget. Bak? Bak juga kaget tuh... ga nyangka, ternyata Bak lumayan tahan juga minumnya; sementara beberapa orang lain sudah mulai menunjukan gejala over-alchoholic-syndrom dimana bukan cuman mabok doang tapi sampe muntah-muntah dan puyeng ga penting.

Olivia beranjak dari kursinya, mulai berjalan. Langkah pertama, normal; tapi pada langkah berikutnya dia malah mendarat di samping Bak yang untung memiliki refleks bagus dan menangkapnya; kalo Bak ga punya refleks bagus, kebayang, kan, kalo muka putih Olivia punya benjolan biru keiteman di tulang pipinya?

"Hey, O-cha..." Bak ketularan Fou, "kamu sudah mabuk beneran ini sih..."

"Nee, Bak-chan..." nadanya mulai jadi manja banget. Geez, Olivia disini ga banget dah... mulai keliatan second personalitynya, "Bak, lu ga bakal nyakitin hati gue, kan?"

_Hah? Nie orang ngomongnya udah ngaco banget... ngelantur super..._batin Bak.

Hm... Cross, where are you?! Ga keliatan batang idungnya; eh, marah-marahnya dink, tu orang.

"Bak..."

"O-chan!" teriak Bak tetep ga penting. "Olivia, beneran deh... berenti deh..."

Tapi, bukannya berenti, Olivia malah ngegodain Bak lebih lagi, n tentu aja, setelah dia ngasih tatapan super dingin ke Cross.

"Oh... iya, Bak... kamu tahu, ga... suatu saat nanti... gue mau jadi penguasa dunia..."

"Iya... gue tahu, tapi bangun woi!"

Olivia kayanya nyadar ntaran... trus pergi menjauh dari meja dan menuju pintu. Tapi, bukannya keluar lewat pintu, dia malah merasa menjadi seperti Tyki yang bisa nembus tembok. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Tyki? Dia lagi asyik dari tadi ngerekamin tingkah laku para member ga guna HQH, berteman Reever katanya; dia memang cuman minum dikit banget.

Alhasil... sim salabim... ada kadabra...

Ya nabrak lah...

Untung aja ada Cross yang langsung cepet sambil sikap begitu liat Olivia jatuh ke lantai...

"Mana, katanya dia belum mabok beneran kalo belum mulai pidato?" goda Reever yang kurang ajar itu.

"Padalah, gue niat banget liat dia pidato tuh..." tambah Tyki yang juga ngaco, bukannya nolongin, malah niat nungguin orang pidato.

Cross cuman nyengir, "iya, ini kedua kalinya gue ngeliat ni orang mabok; n gue vote gaya maboknya yang pertama aja... yang ini ga keren banget."

Ih, orang udah ga bisa bangun lagi tapi belum pingsan bukannya langsung cepet ditolong, malah sempet dibanding-bandingin gaya maboknya!

Dan malam bebas anggota HQH selain NAC berakhir, atau tepatnya hari baru guru-guru dan alumnus HQH baru saja mulai dengan maboknya begitu banyak member-membernya.

Trus, ga ada juga yang nyeritain gimana ceritanya mereka bisa sampe ke hotel semua. Yang jelas, cuman Olivia aja yang pulangnya masih dengan tanggung jawab orang lain; intinya sih dianterin juga sama Cross, yang pada masa-masa kedepannya malah terus-terusan protes tentang cara mabok yang salah itu.

"Well, kaya'nya sebotol Mozart sama entah berapa banyak Carruades de Lafite Rothchild bukan campuran yang bagus di perut, ya?" ujarnya sambil meletakan tubuh Olivia di tempat tidur perempuan itu, "tapi, wajar juga sih, nginget berapa banyak total kandungan alkohol yang kamu minum kalo kamu sampe kaya gini."

***

Keesokan harinya, selain rasa puyeng dan berat yang diderita oleh semua orang, kamar mandi juga penuh terus gara-gara semua yang mabok itu mondar-mandir muntah-muntah di kamar mandi.

Reever, besoknya, walaupun ga ikut-ikutan jadi anak nakal, dia tetep aja sakit-sakit badan. Alasannya, dia juga ngebantuin beberapa orang untuk pulang ke hotel, malah bertanggung jawab ngegendong Skin lagi... bayangin dah...

Tyki udah kabur deluan begitu ngeliat Cross pergi sambil bawa Olivia.

Bak Chan, dia ga mabok berat... tapi besoknya tetep pusing. Malam itu, dia juga bantuin Reever. Alasannya, Bak bukan orang ga bertanggung jawab yang cuman bisa bikin orang lain mabok tanpa ikut nganterin yang laen pulang.

Cross, ga usah ditanya lah... dia sih entah kenapa minum sebanyak apa juga ga mabok-mabok. Faktanya, malam itu, waktu nuangin minum ke sloki2 Miranda, Marie, Tiedoll, Komui, n Claude; intinya emang Cross yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas semua kemabukan yang ada; dia juga minum dengan total yang sama dengan yang diminum kelima orang tersebut. Jadi, kalo kelima itu ditotal minum empat botol Vodka, ya Cross juga minum segitu... tapi ini orang sama sekali ga mabok, curang banget. Udah gitu... selain Olivia, ga ada lagi orang yang dia anterin mpe sAton; so irresponsible!!!

Dan sisanya... selain puyeng dan muntah2 tentunya.

Miranda dan Marie normal aja tuh, seakan yang mabok itu orang lain.

Lulubell, maboknya juga ga beda sama aslinya.

Claude, dia masih ga percaya kalakuannya malem itu; walaupun Tyki udah ngasih liat video rekaman full versionnya.

Tiedoll dan Komui, keduanya hanya berakhir dengan kutukan pada Cross.

Krory dan Boric, paling lebay... masa mpe ga ikut sesi-sesi main lainnya gara-gara mabok dua harian.

Mahoja dan Anita, well... mereka masih bisa pulang sendiri malam itu, cuman, faktanya mereka malah tidur di lobby n bukan di kamar. Bayar kamar hotel mahal-mahal buat apa, mba?

Lain lagi sama Olivia yang sebenernya inget apa yang terjadi saat itu. Well, dia malah inget kata-kata terakhir Cross, sebenernya. Tapi... mending bilang ga tw aja dah... biar bisa defense mechanism kalo ditanya nti; niatnya mw denial.

Trus, waktu NAC ngeliat kelakukan para senior dan guru2 mereka, mereka cuman bisa geleng2... _pantes aja kemaren kita pulang ampir subuh ga ada yang marah... wong mereka juga pulangnya beneran subuh..._

**

* * *

**

**That's the end of this chapter...**

**Iya... Author tahu... itu emang kisah nyata banget.**

**N sekedar pemberitahuan, Olivia ga pernah mabok, cuman sekali n pertama kalinya waktu nyiapin kepergian mereka ke Bali; dan yang kedua dan terakhir kalinya waktu malam itu.**

**Geez... setelah malam itu, begitu Levarier tahu tentang kemabokan mereka semua; semuanya terancam ga bakal naik pangkat n ga dapet gaji.**

**Emang... ternyata sadis banget hidup itu.**


	11. NAC Vacation to Bali, What! IMPOSSIBLE!

**NAC****'s Vacation to Bali**

**-WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!!****-**

"Apa? Cross-sensei sama O-chan-sensei berantem?" Allen memastikan.

"Sejak kapan?!" Rhode dan Lenalee nyambut.

"Liat aja deh... dari kemaren mereka jauh-jauhan, kan?" Lavi memberi alasan yang langsung disusul dengan manggut-manggutnya temen sekelasnya.

"Emang jauh-jauhan artinye berantem, nye?" tanya Johny polos.

"JELAS DONK JOHNY!!!" bantai para cewe' ditambah Lavi.

Disisi lain...

"Seriusan! Tumben banget, kan? Si Olivia n si Cross ga leket-leketan kaya amplop ma perangko," Komui mulai berujar.

"Indeed, bener juga ya... semalem juga... si Cross ga terus bareng si Olivia, lho. Malah waktu si Olivia udah tumbang aja baru si Cross ngedeketin dan bawa dia pulang," Reever menjelaskan.

"Kalo kata gue sih... ini kesempatan emas, Bak-sensei. Kan kalo Olivia ga punya Cross di sampingnya, kamu bisa ngedapetin dia lebih gampang, kan?" goda Komui, dalam hati, _bagus, kalo lu jadi sama Olivia, Lenalee bakalan 100% aman._

Bak berseri. Dia sudah memutuskan kalau dia akan mendapatkan Olivia. Para guru-guru pun nampaknya setuju membantu Bak-sensei.

Selain itu...

"Udah dong, Olivia..." bujuk Claude.

"Tapi... ta... tapi," masih mau nangis, walau keliatannya cuman kaya orang kelilipan mpe matanya be-aer.

"Masih banyak cowo' diluar sana, bukan cuman si keparat tukang gombal itu doang, kan?"

"Tapi Cross beda, Claude. Dia kenal saya... dan dia bisa ngebuat saya..."

"Tapi kalo tetep aja dia nyakitin kamu, untuk apa dipertahanin?" saran Claude lagi.

"Tapi, sayang kan ga selamanya manis... sayang tuh kadang perih banget..."

"Dan kalo ternyata dia bukan orangnya?"

Olivia diam. Claude bener juga sih, tapi Olivia ga suka kalau dia harus kehilangan apapun. Malah kalo bisa, dia pengen bisa milikin semua hal tanpa harus kehilangan apapun. Ga etis sih... ember, tapi siapa juga yang ga mau hal itu, coba?

***

**And the Fight's On**

Cross diem.

Olivia juga diem; sambil meluk Timcanpy yang entah kenapa jadinya deket banget sama dia.

Bak diem, kalo yang satu ini jelas kenapa ga bisa ngomongnya.

Alumnus masih sibuk sendiri, kaga merhatiin apapun; tapi bisa dibilang diem juga.

Guru-guru, diem, cuman dalem hati pada bilang, _fight! _Entah ngedukung siapa.

NAC, mereka sih kalo diem artinya detik-detik menuju kiamat; intinya, mereka tetep aja ribut.

Bisik Rhode pada Lenalee dan Fou, "ih, ngeliat mereka berdua diem-dieman gitu malah bikin kesel deh!"

Beberapa teman-temannya mengangguk setuju.

_Kalo mereka terus berantem, artinya kemungkinan Cross-sensei masuk kelas tepat waktu tiap Social Subject bertambah besar. Dan itu adalah bencana!_

Komui memberi semangat dengan bisikan tepat di kuping Bak, "ayo! Kamu bisa. Ajak ngomong tuh..."

_Kalo saran dari Cross tentang ngegaet cewe', itu gue masih bisa terima... masalahnya, emang tu __manusia bakal bagi-bagi sarannya? Apa lagi kalo strike objectnya Olivia... ga mungkin, kan? Lha ini... Komui yang bahkan ga pernah pacaran yang sis-con lagi yang ngasih saran... perlu dicoba ga sih?_ Bak mempertimbangkan.

"Bener, kan? Perempuan itu lebih suka sama laki-laki yang pinter..." Claude mengakhiri kebisuan. "Setuju ga, O-chan?"

"Pastinya, sih. Kalo ga pinter, mending jangan pernah ngarep," tetap dingin seperti biasanya.

Cross dan Bak, keduanya masih confident bahwa mereka masuk kedalam kategori itu; ya... seenggaknya sampe Tiedoll yang entah punya dendam kesumet apa sama Cross melanjutkan kata-kata Olivia yang dingin tadi, "tapi ga asal pinter ngegombal, kan?"

Sing... sing... sing... ada yang rasanya masuk ke kuburan tuh.

Ngerasa diri pinter sih, keduanya emang. Tapi kalo udah punya embel-embel ngegobal, kayanya mau sepinter apa juga ga guna ya?

"Gombal?" tanya Olivia, "saya ga butuh janji. Yang saya perluin itu kepastian. Apa pentingnya janji, pujian, n harapan kalo akhir-akhirnya malah bikin sakit hati kalo ga kesampean."

Strike! Tapi... kali ini panah yang menyakitkan.

"Tapi... bukannya Bak dikenal sebagai guru yang tepat janji?" tanya Komui, yang juga kayanya having grudge ke Cross.

"Bener! Sangking tepat janjinya, bilang minggu depan mau ulangan beneran ada ulangan minggu depannya, kan?!" sambut beberapa member NAC yang mendapatkan nilai bagus, siapa aja... well, have a thinking of them, ok?

Ga nyambung!

_Nie anak-anak!!! Minta di sate, atau direbus? Atau di barberque? Atau di panggang? Atau di goreng?_

Cross, kamu lagi laper?

"Iya... enak punya guru kaya Bak. Ga kaya zaman gue, guru gue cuman bisa bilang belajar, tapi ga pernah ngajar..." sambung Anita.

Nanclep lagi dah...

"Wah... kalo gitu Olivia... gue bisa jadi kandidat, kan?" tanya Bak polos.

Cross,_ MAU NGAJAK PERANG? OK, GUE LADENIN TANTANGAN LU, BAK-CHAN!!!_

**First Round****, Get the Troops**

Ga jelas juga kejadian ini set-off nya dimana. Entah di salah satu pura, atau malah di Tanah Lot, atau... peduli!!!

"Kasian Shishou," Allen berkomentar, "biar pun emang pantes banget dia digituin... tapi, guru-guru ga harus sampe turun tangan, kan? Ini jadi perang yang ga adil!"

"Che... pokoknya, gue ga mau ikut campur dah... urusan orang gedhe itu mah."

"Tapi ye..."

"Emang pantes aja, kalee!" bentak Rikugou ke Johny. "Siapa suruh juga dia bikin soal Sosial yang membunuh seperti kemaren?"

Cross, seperti Yankumi di Gokusen, muncul dari out of nowhere dan langsung ngomong, "yang kemaren bikin soal itu bukan gue, bocah!"

"Eh, Cross-sensei..." Lenalee kali ini faster.

"Trus?" Rikugou menuntut jawaban.

"Ya, Nee-chan-mu itu yang bikin soal kiamat itu," Cross menjawab santai.

Tapi, hanya terdengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa orang yang sejak tadi diam, "oh... pantes aja... iya, wajar lah... wong kalo nie guru ga bechus yang bahkan ga tau dia wali kelas kita yang bikin soal... jelas soalnya ga mutu kalee... iya... tuh, dia kan meragukan... malah kata Rikkun dia ga punya tampang pernah sekolah..."

_Kalian..._ Cross udah pengen banget mencitin nie anak satu-satu, tapi mereka saat ini baginya adalah aset berharga, "hey, gue bisa denger bisik-bisik kalian."

Lavi, Allen, Kanda, dan beberapa yang lain kembali nunduk.

"Seriusan?" Fou keliatan excited banget, "pantes soalnya mutu."

"Susah tahu! Itu mah bukan mutu!" teriak teman-teman lainnya.

"Emang bener! Yang meriksain jawaban kalian juga more-or-less dia..."

_Niat ga sih ini orang jadi guru..._

"Ok, Cross-sensei," untuk pertama kalinya Rikugou manggil Cross dengan sebutan itu. Tapi kejutan baru saja dimulai saat dia melanjutkan, "kali ini kita gencatan senjata."

Melihat Cross yang nampaknya menemukan troops baru, Bak mulai nampak seperti cacing kepanasan. Tapi, kemudian dia menjadi lebih tenang ketika sekompi guru-guru nampaknya memutuskan untuk berkoalisi dengannya.

"Olivia," Bak memanggil, dia sudah mulai dengan rencana yang dibuatin Claude dan Tiedoll.

Olivia cuman nengok, ogah mendekat. Seperti biasa...

NAC melihat flaw pada rencana Bak; well, they outsmart him.

"O-chan-sensei!" teriak Allen histeris.

"Kenapa?" tanya Olivia, emang lebih terkenal baik pada Allen dkk dari pada ke guru-guru ya?

"Rikkun jatoh!" Lavi melanjutkan dengan kebohongan gajhe asal jadinya.

Olivia langsung lari kearah Rikugou dan... Lavi melanjutkan kata-katanya, "sampe rambutnya jadi item gtu..." dari awalnya juga udah item kali, cuma Lavi aja yang ga tau mau ngelanjutin kebohongannya ama apa.

Yaph! Satu-Kosong buat anak-anak NAC.

Kesimpulan, hasil ronde satu adalah seri pada pihak Cross dan Bak.

Yang dapet poin malah Rikugou dan kawan-kawan yang berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Olivia.

_Anak-anak dodol!!! _Pikir kompak Bak dan Cross.

**Round Two****, and the war set off...**

"Hei, cewe'..." goda Cross pada seorang perempuan cantik yang lewat di depannya.

Perempuan itu cuman tersenyum, "hai."

"Boleh tahu nama kamu?"

"Rui," jawabnya singkat.

"Wow...nama yang unik, seunik orangnya..."

"Makasih," tetep tersenyum.

Di kejauhan, Olivia udah melirik dengan tatapan makin dingin. Panasnya Sanur tidak lagi terasa baginya.

Bak, tetep aja ngedeketin Olivia.

"Eh, Rui, kamu punya peta?" Cross masih melanjutkan di sudut lain (emang laut punya sudut?).

"Hah?"

"Iya... peta." Melihat Rui yang bingung... Cross melanjutkan, "soalnya saya ga tau gimana caranya keluar dari mata kamu. Saya tersesat disana."

Olivia makin bete.

Bak merasa kesempatan makin gede.

"Kamu itu sering keliling dunia, ya?"

"Hah?" Rui makin bingung, lagi.

Cross ngelanjutin gombalannya, "soalnya, kemana pun saya pergi, rasanya saya selalu ngeliat kamu. Mungkin kita udah ditakdirkan dari dulu, ya?"

Olivia merasa beku.

Guru-guru mulai manas-manasin.

NAC, lagi pada nyusun rencana.

Lavi, "kalo nanti Bak-sensei udah terlalu deket sama O-chan-sensei, langsung bantai aja pake pasir... ajak perang, ok?"

Yang laen bingung. Lavi mikir, trus ngomong, "kurang jelas?"

Dijawab kompak sama pasukannya, "ga, Jendral. Cuman kaget aja, tumben rencananya keren, gitu..."

Oh, ternyata... pantes, pada bingung.

Bak dengan ga tau drinya mendekati Olivia yang lagi dingin dan bete. Lavi memberi aba-aba dan...

"Oli..."

"SERANG!!!" Lavi berkomando. Bola-bola pasir jatuh menghujam Bak yang tak bisa berkutik. Segala macam lemparan diarahkan. Mulai dari yang tenaganya lemah seperti punya Johny, Alma (yang entah kenapa bisa ikutan ngelempar juga, sambil tidur lagi) dan Lenalee, menengah seperti punya Link dan Chomesuke, keras dan sangat menyakitkan seperti punya Allen, Lavi, Wisely, Jasdebi, Fou (yang kayaknya ada faktor plus-plus), dan Rhode, sampai yang ga berperasaan dan ga berkepri-manusiaan seperti punya Kanda (yang entah kenapa juga, menganggap ini sebagai permainan yang menyenangkan), dan Rikugou yang memang membenci Bak yang membuat soal killer di UTS.

"Terima ini!!! Heyeah!!!" teriak mereka sekelasan bagai teriakan perang bangsa Viking dan Barbarian. Hasilnya, Bak pun hanya bisa meringkuk pasrah pada nasibnya. Sepertinya, dewi Fortuna dan Cupid memang tidak senang padanya, terlebih lagi _Cupid-Cupid_ dari tempat laknat bernama Noah's Ark Class.

Cross sih tadinya mesem-mesem aja ngeliat penderitaan Bak sambil asik ngegodain cewek, sampe satu kali, sebuah bola pasir yang ga berperasaan dan ga berkepri-manusiaan dari Rikugou nemplok di kepalanya.

"WADAWW!!! SAKIT TAUUU!!!!" Cross bertereak kesakitan.

Awalnya, dia kira itu cuman peluru nyasar, sampe ketika Rikugou negur dia, "WOOIIII!!! BANTUIN DONG!!! JANGAN MALAH ASIK NGEGODAIN CEWEK, BOTAK!!!!"

Cross cuman bisa elus dada, merasa anak-anak ini memang kurang ajar.

**And the**** Result for This Fight Is...**

'Kacamata' buat Cross vs Bak, dan 2 point untuk NAC. Sebenernya siapa sih yang perang disini?!! Kok malah NAC yang dapet point?

Olivia yang udah kesel sama perilaku-perilaku aneh manusia-manusia HQH, akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara pada Bak; tentu saja, sekalian bikin Cross kesel karena Olivia jalan sama orang lain selain dirinya.

"Bak..." Olivia memulai pembicaraan, "maaf, ya. Kamu jadi biru-biru..."

"Oh, itu bukan salah kamu, kok, Olivia..." walau dalam hati, Bak tahu jelas kenapa NAC benar-benar menyiksanya.

"Hm... sebenernya..."

"Iya, itu salahin aja Cross-sensei yang manas-manasin mereka..."

"Bukan, Bak." Olivia memperjelas, "saya mau minta maaf karena saya tadi ga sengaja nginjek kaki kamu pake heels waktu di hotel. Pasti kaki kamu masih biru, ya?"

Bak serasa baru kesamber geledek. Sial banget dia, dia ampe lupa kalo kakinya bekas keinjek tadi pagi.

"Cuman itu?" Bak nanya, entah dengan maksud apa.

"Hm... satu lagi. Maaf karena kamu harus nemenin saya seharian karena Cross ga ada, ya?"

Sweatdroops.

Lalu, Olivia melangkah menjauhi Bak yang masih tetep campur aduk.

Tiba-tiba, Cross mendekatinya dan berujar, "Olivia... maaf ya..."

Olivia tetep diem. Jelas, dia masih kesel sama manusia yang satu ini; perlu diingat, di juga sempet makin ilfil karena kelakukan Cross tadi.

"Ya... Olivia ya... maafin aku ya... jangan marah lagi..." Cross mengulang-ulang kalimat itu setelah perang selesai; maksudnya, setelah NAC memenangkan dua nilai.

"Jangan, Olivia... mendingan ama Bak aja..." Tiedoll menyarankan. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba semua orang udah pada ngerubungin mereka. (Emang lagi nonton doger monyet?)

"Hhh... punya cowok kayak kamu tu susah tau. Masa cuman permintaan satu-satunya ga dikabulin. Malah jadi perang 'kan akhirnya..." kata Olivia, lirih. Cross cuman tertunduk dikatai begitu.

"Kurang ajar!" malah Claude yang esmosi, eh... emosi. "Masa cuman satu-satunya permintaan ga dikabulin sih, Cross?!!!" Lalu Claude berbalik ke Olivia dengan tatapan kasian, "emang kamu minta apa, O-chan? Minta engagement ring? Nikahnya di gereja St. Basilica? Pengen gaun yang mewah tapi Cross ga mau dengan alasan boros?" Claude nanya serangkaian pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan gelengan. "Terus apa dong?"

"Ga gitu... saya cuman..."

"Kenapa? Kalian nyusun rencana pernikahan, tapi ga beres-beres gara-gara Cross kebanyakan ngelantur?" tanya Komui naas.

Masih gelengan.

"Cross ga mau setia sama kamu? Ga mau janji kalo kamu bakal jadi satu-satunya perempuan dihatinya?" Bak mulai melodrama.

Reever nyambung, "atau Cross ga pengen banget punya anak, sementara kalo udah nikah nanti kamu pengen cepet punya anak?"

_Hah?!_ Olivia sempet shock sama pertanyaan Reever.

Olivia udah mau ngejelasin dari tadi... dia mulai buka mulut, "sebenernya..."

"Reever! itu sih kamu aja, kan?" bentak Claude, "pasti kamu ikut campur lagi sama urusan di departement konseling keluarga, kan?!"

Tiedoll ikut bersuara, melanjutkan kemarahan Claude, tapi kali ini pada Cross, "Cross! Kamu tuh ya! Jangan suka nyakitin hati perempuan, napa? Emang kamu..."

"Hah?!" Cross mulai mau ngomong, "bukan..."

"Jangan bikin alesan, WK ngaco!" bantai NAC riang, jarang-jarang bisa ngehina Cross tanpa kemungkinan buruk yang mengancam.

"Dasar botak! Kamu kenapa tega banget sama O-chan-sensei!" tambah semua siswi NAC, mengikuti cara ngomong Rikugou.

"O-chan-sensei, udah jangan sedih... kita nyesel deh, udah ngebelain manusia yang satu itu..." sesal para siswa NAC.

"Gini..." Olivia mulai menjelaskan, kali ini, tatapan dinginnya dan bibir tipisnya membuat tidak seorang pun berani menyambar lagi, "sebenernya, saya cuman nyuruh Cross nyukur jenggot, abis saya ga suka ngeliat jenggot berantakan gitu..." jawab Olivia dengan nada super kalem.

Claude cengok, Bak bengong, Tiedoll menganga, Winter tetep malanjutkan minum air kelapa muda, se-NAC-an muncul asep di ubun-ubun.

Intinya, yang paling merasa ketipu dan marah adalah NAC, entah pada Cross, entah pada Olivia. Bingung mau marah ke siapa. Ke Cross? Orang mereka yang salah paham kok. Ke Olivia, pada ga tega, lagian mereka juga ga nanya dari awalnya. Memang... dilema itu menyakitkan, Jendral.

* * *

**Nah, itu dia cerita dodol ini...garing kayanya...**

**Some of these are based on true life experiences...**

**And...**

**Please review and flame it...**


	12. NAC Vacation to Bali, HariHari Terakhir

Tanjung Benoa, cewek-cewek pada ribut-ribut pengen berenang, jadi akhirnya kesini. "Iya, bener! Lavi mendukung dengan sangat untuk main air!" Lavi tereak. Alasannya sih sebenernya, bukan karena pengen maen air, tapi pengen ngeliat anak-anak cewek pake baju renang, dasar mesum.

"Ganti baju dulu ya!" Lenalee bersama beberapa cewek centil cepet-cepet menuju ruang ganti.

"GAK MAU! GUE GA MAU GANTI, GUE GINI AJA!!!" sudah bisa ditebak siapa ini. Satu-satunya cewek yang ga centil. Yap, ga lain dan ga bukan, Rikugou.

"Ga boleh! Harus ganti juga!" Rhode, Lenalee, Chomesuke, dan bahkan Fou, menyeret temen mereka yang satu ini.

"Kalo ga mau, nanti aku ga mau jadi temen Rikkun lagi! Kan aku udah susah-susah nyiapin two pieces yang cocok!" Rhode menambahkan.

"UAPPAAA!!! RHODE! GUE GA MAKE TWO PIECES!!!" teriakan itu kembali terdengar. Wisely, Lavi, Allen Kanda, Link, Johny, Alma, dan Jasdebi sama sekali ga beranjak dari tempat mereka untuk menolong Rikugou yang malang (?).

Lavi sih, dasar emang dari sononya juga agak mesum. Siapa sih yang ga pengen liat Rikugou pake two pieces? Jarang kan ada kesempatan gitu?

Wisely... siapa cowok yang ga pengen liat ceweknya memakai pakaian seminim two pieces? Kecuali kalo badan ceweknya emang ga cocok pake two pieces (ga ada unsur menghina kok... ampun!).

Allen n Kanda, kayaknya, Rikugou pake two pieces ga ada hubungannya sama kiamat kan? Kalo gitu sih, fine-fine aja...

Johny, udah asik nyari sampel untuk bahan penelitian, kalo udah gini, gempa skala 10 ritcher pun ga bakal kerasa deh sama dia.

Link, buat apa nolongin? Orang dia dari tadi diem di bawah naungan payung untuk menjaga agar kulitnya tidak terbakar.

Alma... selama ada tempat berbaring, maka asiklah dia dengan tidurnya. Jadi jangan heran kenapa dia bisa menclok di pohon.

Jasdebi, kan lumayan, bisa dipoto lalu dipake buat blackmail Rikugou. Sayangnya, kamera mereka udah dicolong sama Wisely. Mereka pun manyun lima centi di bawah pohon.

Intinya, Rikugou harus menerima fakta bahwa benda bernama two pieces itu akan melekat di badannya selama mereka berada di sini.

Hasilnya:

Lenalee, keluar dengan swimsuit one piece berwarna krem yang terbuka bagian punggungnya, sukses membuat Komui datang membawa sehelai kain Bali untuk menutupi badan adiknya itu. "Please deh, Nii-san, ga usah lebay deh... padahal aku kan yang bajunya paling ketutup..."

Rhode, masih dengan gaya gothic lolita. One piece yang berwarna hitam dan berenda-renda putih dengan rok hitam yang berenda putih juga yang menimbulkan kesan dewasa tapi tetep kekanakan. "Wah! Ponakanku memang hebat!" Tyki mengacungkan jempolnya. Dasar, bukannya dia bareng sama para alumnus?

Chomesuke, two pieces berwarna pink dengan corak bunga, dan terdapat pita yang menyilang di punggungnya, berhasil membuat Lavi nosebleed. "Chome-chan... kamu emang top banget deh..." Lavi sekarat akibat kehilangan cukup banyak darah (lebay deh ih...). Chomesuke cuma senyum-senyum mendengar pujian Lavi.

Fou, two pieces berwarna ungu yang menonjolkan lekuk-lekuk badannya yang cukup 'wow' (bayangin bajunya di manga) plus sebuah topi yang melindungi kepalanya dari sengatan matahari. "Gwahahaha! Dengan ini gue bakal ngalahin Beyonce sekalian!!!" Fou komen. Kayaknya ambisimu itu terlalu jauh deh Fou. Ngalahin Britney Spears aja napa? Sami mawon.

Rikugou, malu-malu deh, two pieces berwarna item yang atasannya berpita-pita sebagai pengganti lengan, lalu pita spagethi (ngerti lah ya maksudnya) menyilang-nyilang di bagian punggung dan dadanya. Wisely nyusruk. _Gile... untung gue ikutan kesini..._ pikirnya senang.

"Keren kan, Rikkun?" Rhode mengagumi karyanya. Gimana-gimana, ini hasil desain Rhode lho.

"Kenapa harus yang gini? Kenapa yang gue paling kebuka?" Rikugou meratapi nasib.

"AYO BERENANG!!!" Fou dengan semangat.

"Ayolah, Olivia... kumohon..." tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Cross.

"Ga, sekali nggak tetep aja nggak. Saya ga mau," Olivia dengan kejam menolak ajakan Cross, entah apapun itu.

"Mereka berantem lagi?" Rhode nanya.

"Kayaknya. Tau ah... perasaan waktu itu udah baikan deh..." Lenalee menjawab.

"Gue ga suka sih ngeliat tu botak ngerayu Nee-chan, tapi lama-lama ga tega juga..." Rikugou masih dengan tangannya menutupi bagian-bagian yang rasanya terlalu terbuka. Salahkan Rhode!

"Please... Olivia... kali ini saja..." Cross masih tetep memohon dan Olivia masih tetep menolak dengan kejam.

Olivia masih berdiri dengan tegapnya, dalam baju bikini broken white-nya dan sebuah selendang putih yang menambah kesan anggun tapi kejamnya. "Kalo saya ga mau, jangan maksa dong..."

Cewek-cewek udah pada kasian sama Cross, langsung berkata, "udahlah, maafin aja, O-chan. Kasian lho mohon-mohon terus kayak gitu..."

"Maafin?" Olivia bingung, tapi dengan nada bicaranya, malah tertangkap seperti, _"Maafin? Dia udah nyakitin saya..."_ oleh anak-anak ini.

"Nee-chan, gue ga seneng dia deket-deket Nee-chan, tapi kalo sampe sujud-sujud gini, rasanya keterlaluan deh..."

"Lho kok? Keterlaluan apanya?" balas Olivia yang lagi-lagi tertangkap seperti, _"Keterlaluan apanya?! Kamu ga ngerasa sih disakitin sama pacarmu..."_

Cross masih tetep memohon, merasa dapet bantuan dari anak-anak. "Iya, Olivia... mau ya..."

"GA MAU!" Olivia malah ngebentak. Semua terdiam.

"Nee-chan... kayaknya ga perlu sampe teriak gitu deh..." Rikugou masih pada pihak Cross.

"POKOKNYA SAYA GA MAU! DENGER GA, RIKUGOU??!!" Olivia malah ngebentak Rikugou yang langsung shock karena baru pertama kali dibentak(di luar fakta bahwa dia pernah sekali ditimpuk pake palu ama Olivia).

Lavi dan Wisely, yang merasa pacarnya sedang mengalami masalah menghadapi Olivia, langsung maju ke medan perang.

"Iya, O-chan... maafin aja Cross-sensei daripada nanti jadi stress dan kita jadi banyak ulangan..." Lavi memohon dengan wajah seimut anak kucing yang ekornya keinjek.

"He-eh, O-chan-sensei, jangan childish deh. Cuma sekali kok," Wisely menambahkan sambil menenangkan Rikugou yang shock karena dibentak.

"Ni anak... udah dibilangin juga..."

"Lagian apa salahnya sih, main parasailing?" Wisely menambahkan dengan nada datar.

"Ha?" Lavi+Rhode+Lenalee+Chomesuke terpana. Kenapa Rikugou ga? Dia masih shock, ingat?

***

Tanah Lot. Banyak yang bilang sunset di sini begitu indah. Untuk membuktikan hal itu, anak-anak NAC memaksa guru-guru untuk ber-_tamasya_ di Tanah Lot. Maka, sudah bisa dipastikan, sanrais (yang bahkan ga keliatan dari arah lautnya) dan sanset di Tanah Lot ga bakal pernah jadi indah lagi.

***

"Wah, di sini banyak yang poto-poto...!" Lenalee berujar dengan norak. Emang di Kuta nggak ada ya?

"Kyahaha... di batu karangnya banyak lumut, cho!" Chomesuke juga tereak norak. Itu sih semua orang juga tau.

"Ih... di Tanah Lot air lautnya asin juga ya..." Rhode paling norak. Ya iyalah, yang namanya air laut itu, dari jaman kuda makan beling sampe nanti jaman kuda betanduk, pasti asin! Lagian ngapain tuh air lu icip-icip??!!!

"Wisely!!! Mau dipotoin bareng Rikkun ga???" Rhode menawarkan tawaran yang menggoda itu. Wisely nyengir tanda mau-mau aja,sedangkan Rikugou masih malu-malu waktu dirangkul ama Wisely buat dipoto.

"Cross-sensei! Mau aku potoin bareng O-chan-sensei ga??" Fou melanjutkan. Cross semangat, Olivia masih tetep super-duper-mega-giga dingin. Kok rasanya... sansetnya beku deh...

"Bak-sensei mau..." Lenalee memanggil, belum selesai dia ngomong, udah langsung Bak jawab dengan anggukan, "... aku potoin sama uler?"

_Sial, gue kira dia mau nawarin poto gue sama Olivia... nasib-nasib..._ batin Bak. Tapi, sebagai seorang lelaki sejati, maka, Bak ga mau ngaku lkalo dia sebenernya takut sama uler. Akhirnya, karena tadi dia mengangguk, seekor uler pun dikalungkan di lehernya, lalu Lenalee siap-siap poto.

"Lho... roll film-nya abis nih kayaknya..." Lenalee ngomong dengan polos. Bak nungguin setengah mampus sampe Lenalee mengisi roll film yang baru. Ulernya lumayan gede dan berat, jadi Bak ga sengaja ngejatohin tu uler. Lalu, si uler imut (?) nan malang (?) itu terinjak dengan ga indahnya oleh Bak. Ya jelas marah lah ni uler, kamu juga pasti marah kan kalo nginjek, eh, diinjek? Ya udah, manusia yang punya akal budi aja marah, apa lagi uler yang cuman punya insting coba...

Ulernya ngamuk, merayapnya cepet. Jadi rumusnya, uler marah+ merayap cepet= Oh no!!! Tapi, bagaimana dengan ini? Uler marah+merayapnya cepet+keinjek ekornya lagi sama Bak+anak-anak dodol= OH NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Reaksi guru-guru pada aneh. Yakni...

"Wi-W-Win-Winterrr, k-k-kka-kalo tu uler deket kk-kesini, b-b-bantai yuk...." Claude berujar dengan tubuh yang sudah merinding disko.

"A-a-ayo... g-gue j-juga l-lagi pengen makan sate u-u-ulerrr..." balas Winter ga kalah heboh diskonya.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-sn-snake...." Reever beneran jadi English-speaker asli bo!

"Mau gue tembak tu uler???" tanya Cross tegas, padahal Judgement di tangannya sudah mengalami gempa skala 9,00 ritcher.

"LENALEEEEEE!!!! TOLONGIN NII-CHAAANNN!!!!" Komui jejeritan.

"Seni yang bagus dan harus diabadikan," ujar Tiedoll sambil ngusep-ngusep jenggot dan diseret ama Winter yang merasa temannya ini berada dalam bahaya. Tapi waktu ulernya mendekat, "jangan gerak-gerak dong... saya jadi susah melukisnya..."

Millenium Earl... ga tau tah, masih ga keliatan.

Oh, dan Bak? "ULER!!! ULER!!! ADA ULER!!!" lalu lari muter-muter gajhe.

Tapi, reaksi murid-murid ga kalah heboh lho...

"KYAAAA!!! LAVI, TOLONG AKU, CHOOOOO!!!" Chomesuke memekik. Pawangnya aja sampe ngibrit ketakutan sangking ga pernahnya ngeliat ni uler marah, atau karena takut ama teriakan super keras ini ya?

"NII-SAAAANNNN!!!!!!!" Lenalee berteriak juga, padahal tu uler masih 5 meter jaraknya.

"Ba-Kanda, tolong!!!" Allen langsung lari, dan secara reflek meluk Kanda yang terbengong-bengong karena ga tau mau ngapain dan akhirnya malah bales meluk Allen.

"Lari!!!" Fou dan Rhode kompakan.

"Mana Rikugou?!!" Wisely masih sempet mikirin si tomboy. _Gimana kalo dia bukan cuma takut hantu? Gimana kalo dia juga takut ama uler???_ Wisely panik.

"SAMBADI HELEP MIIII!!!!!" Jasdero dan Devit masih dengan jejingkrakan dan grammar dan pronounciation super ancur yang berhasil membuat Rikugou ber-vein-popped-ria.

"UDAH DIBILANGIN YANG BENER TUH 'SOMEBODY HELP ME', BRATS!!!! LALU, LU JUGA ULER KURANG KERJAAN! YANG NGINJEK KAN SI BAK! KEJER SI BAK AJA NAPA SEEEHHHH???!!!" Rikugou berteriak sambil ngangkat tu uler lalu dibalikin ke pawangnya yang lagi merinding. Sebenernya, Rikugou rada emoh ngangkat tu uler. Dia lagi asik nonton reaksi gajhe semua orang. Who's to blame? Jasdebi dan grammar ancurnya.

Tapi, Rikugou juga udah ga tega ngeliat Olivia yang udah pucet. Gerak enggan, pingsan tak mampu.

Semuanya langsung terpana. Semuanya tertunduk. Semua mempertanyakan nasib. Semua juga merasa dipermalukan oleh ni anak satu.

"Kenapa, Wisely?" Rikugou nanya dengan innocent pada yayangnya yang terpana.

"Ga... gue kira lu takut sama uler..." Wisely menjawab dengan takjub.

"Uler sih bukan masalah buat gue..." Rikugou membalas dengan entengnya.

"Ah! Di pundak Rikkun ada ulet..." Lenalee memecah keheningan garing diantara mereka.

".....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rikugou berteriak tanpa suara. "A-a-aa... ANGKAT TU ULET!!!!" Rikugou tereak lagi. Ternyata, sama uler sih ga takut, tapi beda cerita kalo 'r'-nya diganti 't'.

"Emoh! Aku jijik ama ulet!" Lenalee ngebales.

Wisely deh yang ngambil tuh ulet dan lagi-lagi menenangkan Rikugou yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya mengalami shock teraphy. "Cup... cup... cup... udah ga ada kok uletnya..." katanya meyakinkan. Rikugou masih nyembunyiin mukanya di pundak Wisely sambil meluk Wisely kenceng-kenceng. _Kayaknya gue harus terima kasih sama tu ulet. Hehe... hari ini gue banyak dipeluk Rikugou. Tapi... kok rasanya sesek ya? _"Ngg... Ri... hhh... gue ga bisa... naphas...!" Wisely jatoh ke tanah dengan Rikugou yang masih meluk dia.

"Huweee... Wisley!!! Uletnya! Uletnya ambil!!!" Rikugou masih nangis. Kasian ya?

***

Malamnya, dari Tanah Lot, mereka langsung nyari makan. Pilihan mereka jatoh pada... Nasi Djinggo a.k.a Nasi Kucing-nya Bali (meooo...ng, kasian si Bali, kucingnya udah udah kelaperan soalnya nasinya udah dicolong anak-anak NAC). Nasi kucing adalah makanan khas Jogja, adalah nasi djinggo makanan khas Bali yang diadaptasi dari nasi kucing yang terdiri dari, nasi, mie, orek tempe, suwiran ayam, dan sambel super pedes (a2/n: author lagi laperrr...) yang bisa bikin minum air seliter. Lebay? Ga, itu fakta. Entah menyedihkan ato ga, itulah faktanya.

Cross dan Olivia, makannya diem-dieman. Kenapa? Soalnya tadi Olivia marah ke Cross karena cuma disuapin nasi ma tempe.

"Olivia, ah..." Cross memanggil.

"Haup..." Olivia mengunyah suapan dari Cross. "Kok, ayamnya ga kerasa sih?"

"Lho... aku kan emang cuma nyuapin nasi ama nasi dan sambel..." Cross innocent.

"Dasar pelit!" Olivia langsung makan sendiri.

Guru-guru... ya bisa dibilang... ketimbang makan, mereka lebih milih buat poto-poto, kecuali Bak, yang masih trauma sama kejadian tadi sore.

NAC, mereka masih menyoraki Allen yang masih semangat makan setelah melahap segitu banyaknya. Fou masih melahap juga sambil ketawa-ketawa. Rhode malah nanyain, ada nasi yang sambelnya rasa lolipop ga? Lenalee, berhubung sarapan buatan Komui ga pernah beres... dia kayaknya fine-fine aja. Lavi, mukanya udah semerah rambutnya sambil minum air yang diambilnya dari Allen. Jasdebi, bertengkar dengan diri sendiri ga elit, cuma karena yang satu pengen pake sambel, tapi yang satu lagi ngga. Chomesuke makan sambil ketawa sampe-sampe keselek. Alma tetep tidur. Johny, mengurutkan zat-zat apa saja yang terdapat di makanan ini. Link sih, malah bikin laporan tentang berapa banyak Allen makan. Wisely dan Rikugou ga usah ditanya, keduanya asik pacaran.

Intinya, satu lagi acara gajhe telah berjalan dengan mulus.

"Fou... psst... Fou, kesini...!"

Fou noleh. Bak berdiri jauh disana. "Apaan, Baka Bak?"

"Nyeh... gue, baru nyadar ini sih... tapi kayaknya, gue harus omongin ini langsung. Lu tadi cemburu ya?" Bak langsung tanpa basa-basi. Fou yang ditodong cuma diem. Mukanya memerah, lalu ngangguk.

"Kalo cuma gitu, gue mending balik lagi ya sama temen-temen..." Fou langsung menghentikan pembicaraan.

"Tunggu dulu, Fou! Lu kira ngapain gue manggil lu kesini?" Bak balas menghentikan Fou. "Lu... mau ga... jadian aja sama gue?" tembakan yang sangat tiba-tiba meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Bak.

"Ehm... itu... aku mau mikir dulu deh..." Fou jawabannya ngegantung. Berhubung Bak tahu cerita antara Rikugou dan Wisely, dan berhubung Fou adalah temen Rikugou, yang pastinya lemotnya itu sebelas duabelas (ga jauh-jauh amat), Bak siap-siap untuk menunggu lama kayak muridnya yang bisa baca pikiran itu.

"Udah aku putusin!" Fou ampir teriak tiba-tiba.

"Kok cepet banget?" Bak heran.

"Jadi lo lebih milih supaya gue lama-lama kayak Rikugou, gitu?" Fou masih menggoda Bak yang dibalas dengan sebuah gelengan. "Gini, Bak, kita udah kenal lama, gue tau setiap sifat jelek dan sifat buruk lo (woi! mana sifat baeknya?). Tapi, gue rasa..."

"Oh, gitu ya? Maaf ganggu," Bak langsung siap-siap ngacir.

"Tunggu! Gue belum jawab. Gue mau kok," jawab Fou pasti. Muka Bak langsung menyala dengan sangat terang, lebih terang dari lampu lima watt yang digunakan para pedagang sebagai penerangan. "Tapi, gue bukan sebagai pengganti O-chan kan?"

"Bukanlah, jelas! Segitu lu ama dia beda. Dia tu, dingin, berkharisma(?), anggun, kejam, tapi ga pernah mukul. Lah lu, kasar, judes, pecicilan, tukang mukulin gue di rumah, terus..."

"Lu lanjut, gue nolak," Fou ngancem.

"JANGAN!!! Gue mau bilang, terus, lu punya semangat yang bisa bikin gue ikut semangat. Lu tau, gue suka lu sejak gue ngajarin lu waktu mau UTS, dan hebatnya, gue baru nyadar sekarang."

"Kasian, tapi udahlah. Jadi... mmm... kita resmi kan?"

"Iya. Balik yuk, laper nih..."

Fou cuma ketawa atas komentar terakhir dari Bak.

"Duh... yang baru jadian..." goda Wisely sesampainya mereka ke kerumunan gajhe itu.

***

Hari-hari berjalan begiru cepet. Ga kerasa udah seminggu terlewat. Ternyata, seminggu di Bali banyak bawa berkah, dan juga bencana.

Berkahnya, macam-macam. Fou jadian ama Bak. Chomesuke jadian ama Lavi. Wisely jadian ama Rikugou. Allen bisa memuaskan nafsu makannya yang 'wow' itu. Kanda menikmati keindahan-keindahan pulau ini. Link dapet banyak laporan (yang ini sih, entah berkah, entah kutuk). Johny dapet banyak sampel penelitian. Alma bisa tidur dengan sedikit lebih elit dari biasanya, berhubung biasanya dia biasa tidur di lante kamar dan disini di lante kamar hotel bintang lima. Jasdebi bisa mendapat pencerahan bahwa kembar ga selalu sama dalam insiden nasi kucing itu. Sisanya, bayanging ndiri aja ya?

Bencananya? Ga, bencananya ga pada mereka. Hanya saja waktu mereka pulang sambil bilang, "Gue bakal sangat banget amat meridukan Bali," orang Bali malah bilang, "Semoga mereka ga dateng lagi ke hotel kita." Kecuali para penjual makanan berupa nasi djinggo kerena dagangannya laku keras hari itu. "Datang lagi ya..." gitu kata mereka.

Akhirnya sesampainya di bandara negara mereka yang mereka rindukan, Jasdebi menciumi lante bandara sambil bilang, "oh, negaraku, betapa aku merindukanmu..."

Gajhe banget deh...

***

**Tenkou:** hohoho... kembali bersama Tenkou! Mungkin ada yang mau nanya, kenapa adegan romance Fou dan Bak cuma dikit? Ada ga? Soalnya, Fou itu ga selemot Rikugou, jadi ga bisa dibikin lama deh... Tenkou agak kecewa sih dengan imajinasi Tenkou yang terbatas. Maklum, Tenkou taunya bukan imajinasi, cuma tau informasi, solusi, narasi, derkripsi, nasi, terasi, taunya sih, maunya sih, kenapa sih jadi ngaco sih?

**Tenkou: **Ngehehe... cuma minta sedikit imbalan atas kerja keras Tenkou...

**(-Intermezzo-**

**Crosseine-yang-entah-dimana: **KERJAKERAS APANYA? Kalo segini kerja keras, gimana gue?

**Tenkou:** Oh ya, mumpung Cro-chan lagi ga ada, ayo rusakin imej Cro-chan ama Olivia, OHOHOHOHO...!**)**

**Tenkou:** ...minta review ya!!! P(o)q ciaattt!!! (bagi yang ga review...) (Ga Tau Diri Mode: ON)


	13. Wedding! WTF, Whose!

FF ini saia buat waktu kelas Etika, iya... tahu, emang ga beretika banget, jam kuliah –etika, lagi- malah jadi orang ga beretika dengan cekikikan ga jelas n ngerjain hal laen.

Tapi, setelah beberapa minggu sibuk n hidup gajhe, akhirnya –walaupun melanggar aturan- FF ini lahir juga.

Ok, sedikit gajhe n sedikir sadis juga sih... ga lucu lagi...

Tapi, berhubung akhir-akhir ini saia sibuknya sama tragedi n cerita yang seserius filsafat... ya lahirnya kaya gini deh nie chapter.

BTW, sorry banget buat update yang super duper lama ini...janji, -kalo ga sibuk n ga gajhe lagi idupnya- saia ga bakal molor lagi updatenya.

**Wedding?**

**-WTF- Whose?!**

"_Cross, sakit!" pekik Olivia._

Lavi dan Allen yang baru saja datang untuk memanggil Cross-sensei mereka langsung mengurungkan niat mereka untuk mengetuk pintu UKS itu.

"_Maka'nya, jangan gerak terus..."_

"_Hah?!" _suara Olivia kembali terdenga_r, "udah deh... mendingan jangan sekarang..."_

"_Olivia..."_

"Ssst... Allen, mendingan kita jangan ngeganggu mereka dulu."

Allen ngangguk atas saran Lavi.

"_Cross! Sakit! Udah dong... saya..."_

"_Sst..." bujuk Cross._

Lalu suara Olivia tidak terdengar lagi untuk sesaat; hingga kemudian terdengar beberapa rintihan.

"_Sorry, gue bakal lebih lembut," ucap Cross penuh gombalan._

"Mereka ngapain?" tanya Allen polos pada Lavi.

"Ya... pastinya..." Lavi baru saja mau menjawab...

"Siapa diluar?" suara Cross terdengar jelas dari dalam UKS.

Keduanya lalu terdiam. Tapi tidak lama, karena tiba-tiba...

*gedubrak* suara keras terdengar dari pintu. Lavi yang mencoba mengintip lewat ventilasi yang tinggi dengan meloncat malah jatuh menimpa Allen.

Keduanya, tentu saja kesakitan.

Cross langsung bergegas beranjak ke arah pintu.

Untung, Lavi dan Allen memiliki keahlian pada jurus langkah seribu.

***

Masih dengan keadaan ngos-ngosan, Lavi dan Allen masuk kelas. Well, mereka berdua nyaris bengek, mungkin saingan sama Wisely yang beneran sakit sampe ga ke sekolah.

"Kenapa kamu, cho..." Chomesuke memperhatikan yayang berambut merahnya yang satu ini dengan tatapan penuh kasih... setidaknya bagi Lavi. Bagi yang lain... itu tatapan pengen ketawa.

"Ga kok, Chome cayank... kita cuman... baru aja... menyaksikan sesuatu... yang ga seharusnya... kami saksikan..." Lavi masih ngos-ngosan.

"Emangnya ada apa? Che... merepotkan."

"Hmmm... di UKS... yang... hmm... pintunya... tertutup itu... hm... O-chan-sensei ada... hm... bersama... hm..."

"ITU BOTAK SIALAN!!! NGAPAIN DIA?!" teriak Rikugou XL.

"Serius?" tanya Lenalee, mencoba mengklarifikasi.

"Iya... tanya Allen, dia juga tahu!" Lavi semangat, seakan dia baru saja menjadi saksi turunnya UFO di atas HQH.

Allen baru mau berbicara, tapi Rhode langsung menyela, "wah... pencemaran nama baik sekolah nie..."

"Dasar Botak!!!" Rikugou nyaris...

"Udah, Rikkun, tenang ya..." Fou menenangkannya, "ayo kita pikirin jalan keluarnya..."

"Jalan keluarnya, jelas, kan? Pastinya, Cross-sensei harus menikahi Olivia-sensei, kan?" saran Link, entah ngaco atau enggak, entah mikir atau asbun.

Semua mata saling padang, entah gimana caranya.

Tiba-tiba, Lenalee langsung lari keluar kelas, "gue bakal urusin pemberkatannya ke Komui-nii-san!"

"Siiipppp dah!" sambut yang laen, kecuali Rikugou yang masih ga percaya ama apa yang baru aja terjadi.

***

"Komui-nii-san!" pekik Lenalee begitu muncul di pintu Black Order.

"Kenapa Lenalee sayangku? Kamu mau apa? Ada yang ngejailin kamu?" tanya Komui penuh perhatian.

"Bukan!" Lenalee kritis, "pokoknya, Nii-san wajib nyiapin gereja buat pemberkatan nikah!"

"HAH?! KAMU MAU NIKAH?!" Komui langsung histeris, "teganya... kenapa Lenalee ga bilang ke Komui kalo kamu mau nikah? SAMA SIAPA?!!! GA BAKAL GUE IZININ!!!"

"BUKAN GITU!" Lenalee ikut-ikutan teriak, "pokoknya, karena satu dan dua hal, sekarang gereja harus disiapin..."

"Lenalee..." Komi nampak ingin mencari sudut tenang.

"Ini buat Cross-sensei ama O-chan-sensei!"

"Hah?!" Komui kembali 'tenang' at least lebih tenang dari beberapa saat yang lalu, saat dia pikir Lenalee yang mau nikah.

"Mereka... hm... hm..."

Sepertinya Komui mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Lenalee. Dia langsung memanggil semua guru-guru untuk rapat. Rapatnya dimana? Jelas di ruang rapat, coz seperti yang diketahui semua orang, Komui ga boleh masuk ke Ruang Guru, n guru-guru juga ga niat banget masuk ke Black Order yang super berantakan.

"Jadi, agar supaya sehingga dengan untuk demi menjaga nama baik sekolah ini(emang reputasi HQH pernah baik gitu?), maka, dengan terpaksa... kita adakan pernikahan bagi Cross dan Olivia," kata Komui mengakhiri rapat dengan ngaconya.

Semuanya ngangguk-ngangguk kecuali Bak yang berteriak-teriak, "TIDAK!!! TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN HAL INI TERJADI!!!"

"Lho, Bak, bukannya kamu udah sama Fou?" Claude nanya.

"Bukan... bukan gitu. Gue cuman ga tega aja Olivia nikah ama cowok slengekan macam Cross. Macam mana pula aku tega membirakanya?" Bak beralih ke sebuah bahasa yang bahkan belum pernah dia ketahui sebelumnya. Cengok.

"Jadi, rapat kali ini kita anggap selesai. Sah?"

"SAH!"

Kok malah jadi kayak pemilu ya?

***

"Ha..." Cross masuk kedalam kelas dengan tampang happy-go-lucky yang biasa menjadi TM Allen. Tapi, belum selesai dia mengatakan salamnya itu...

"Cross-sensei, tumben telat?" sapa Fou dingin.

_Ya ileh... kalo telat, ditanyaain. Kalo gue dateng cepet, ditanyain juga._Tapi Cross merasa ga etis kalo harus berhadapan dengan anak-anak seperti itu, akhirnya menyadari anggota yang kurang, Cross nanya juga, "mana Lenalee?"

"hm..." Lavi sok aksi mau ngejawab, "lagi ngurusin pernikahan."

"Pernikahan?" Cross masih penasaran, trus dia ngeliat Rikugou yang tampangnya udah kaya telur dadar, "Rikkun, kenapa lu?"

"Eh, BOTAK PENGACAU!!! Kenapa sih lu seneng banget ngeganggu orang?! Emang lu ga mikirin masa depan orang lain apa?!" bentak Rikugou.

Cross diem, pikirnya, _gilee, cuman karena Wisely ga dateng, sekarang dia udah kaya gini?_

"Shishou!!! Mau ngajar atau ngobrol sih?" Allen mengingatkan.

***

Jam istirahat...

"Hahh... ga nyangka ya, O-chan bakalan nikah secepat ini..." Fou masih asyik gosipan sama Bak.

"Iya, dasar si Cross itu, dasar ga tau diri, kan ga elit kalo harus nikah gara-gara hal ginian, bener kan Fou-chan?"

"Hei, jangan gitu dong, biarpun dia kayak gitu, dia kan pacarnya O-chan. Oh ya, Bak, ntar ga pulang bareng ya, hari ini aku mau sama Lenalee nyari gaun," Fou dengan manja bergelayutan layaknya seekor monyet di leher Bak.

"He-eh... kalo kamu ngelepasin... gue... sekarang..." Bak keabisan napas.

Masih tetep jam istirahat...

"Ahh... ga nyangka ya... ternyata Cross-sensei setega itu..." ujar Lenalee yang bahkan mungkin ga ngerti dirinya ngomong apa.

"Iya... O-chan, kok bisa-bisanya dia mau lagi..." timpal Rhode.

"Kalo aku ada Lavi sih ga bakal gitu, choo..."

Ketiganya ngangguk ga penting, melirik sesaat ke arah Rikugou yang asyik meringkuk (ala Crona, Soul Eater) di Smith Cornernya, mungkin keadaan Rikugou saat ini jauh lebih parah dari saat dia digetok palu atau dibentak pas di Bali, well, jelas2 lebih parah dari pada orang yang digosipin itu sendiri sih...

Tiba-tiba sosok Olivia muncul didepan mereka yang langsung berbunyi 'ssstttttt'.

"Kenapa?" Olivia penasaran.

"eng... ga ada apa-apa kok, O-chan-sensei. Betewe, O-chan lagi mau ke UKS, kan? Selamat berjuang!" balas ketiganya.

Olivia bingung, perasaan biasanya dia diajakin ngobrol, kenapa sekarang malah diusir ya? Tadi sama Fou n Bak, sekarang sama trio-bukan-macan. Tapi, siapa peduli, toh dia langsung jalan tuh.

"Perempuan kaya apa sih sebenernya dia, penampilan emang innocent dingin gitu, tapi ternyata... Ga tau diri banget deh... kok bisa-bisanya ngelakuin kaya gituan di sekolahan. Ga pantes banget..." Claude nampak illfeel sama Olivia, jelas lah ya alasannya.

Reever melanjutkan, "Claude-sensei, iya, emang O-chan salah, tapi..."

"Ga ada tapi-tapi dong, imoral ya tetep aja imoral. Jadi salah ya tetep aja salah..." Tiedoll nan kejam n old school itu menentang Reever.

Sebenernya, Reever juga emoh ngebelain Olivia yang dari tadi udah jadi bahan cercaan, tapi kayanya dia masih kasian tuh sama tuh cewe; jadi dibelain juga deh, "tapi mungkin, Cross-nya aja yang maksa. Lagian, kalo ngelawan orang sejenis Cross Marian itu, siapa sih yang ga kewalahan..."

"Iya, tapi harusnya dia nyadar dong... emang dia..."

Lagi, yang diomongin lewat, ketiganya langsung diem. Sekali lagi juga, Olivia bingung.

Tetep jam istirahat... intinya waktunya sama, cuman beda tempat n pembicara aja gituuuu....

"Che... kira-kira kok bisa ya... Olivia-sensei mau 'gitu'an ama Cross-sensei..." Kanda mulai.

"Kayaknya gue harus berguru sama tuh guru deh..." Lavi dengan insting *ehem* mesumnya melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan sesuatu yang bener-bener out of topic banget.

"Lavi... itu out of topic banget deh... Lagian, dari dulu udah berguru ama Shishou kan..." Allen membalas Lavi.

"Iye... berguru sosial kaga karuan..." Johny kayaknya masih dendam sama insiden 'Eh-salah' (baca chap 1).

"Hey... tidak baik membicarakan guru kalian..." Link masih _tetep_ dengan kalimat yang sesuai kamus besar.

"Nanti Jasdebi jadi Bride's Maid-nya!" Jasdebi langsung lebih out of topic lagi dari Lavi.

Kayaknya, yang butuh bedah otak bukan cuman Rhode doang deh...

Kembali ke sisi cewek NAC.

"Rikkun... ayo makan dong! Kan ga enak kalo udah dingin es krimnya..." Rhode membujuk temennya yang masih depresi.

"Kalo ga, nanti aku seret Wisely ke sekolah dan nyuruh dia yang nyuapin es krimnya," Lenalee ngancem ga guna.

"Iya, cho... kalo es krimnya nanti udah dingin... kan ga enak lagi cho..."

"Iya Rikkun... aku udah susah-susah bikinnya. Kan aku adah pilihin strawberry-strawberry terbaik yang paling merah buat bikin nih es krim yogurt..." Jerry memohon supaya masakannya dimakan.

Telinga Rikugou langsung tegak mendengar kata 'merah'. Kenapa? Ini rumusnya; strawberry=merah. Merah=rambut Cross. Rambut Cross=Error!

"Cross botak... bakal gue bunuh lu..." Rikugou langsung makan es krim itu dengan sekali suap.

"Wow... anda baru saja memenangkan rekor makan es krim tercepat!" seru seorang pencatat rekor yang entah muncul dari mana.

***

"Hey, O-chan! Kesini dong..." panggil Claude yang sedang asyik duduk bersama beberapa staf-staf gajhe HQH ketika melihat Olivia berjalan melewati kantin.

Olivia mendekati meja mereka.

"Sini, O-chan..." Claude menunjuk kursi yang ada disampingnya, entah kenapa nada ngomongnya ga normal banget deh. Setelah melihat Olivia duduk, Claude memulai interogasinya, "kita lagi ngebahas tentang pernikahan, nieh..."

"Bukannya tadi tentang pengemba..." ucap Reever, belum setesai, dia udah berteriak, "wadau!" ternyata kakinya ditendang Tiedoll.

"O-chan, kalo pemberkatan nikahnya sama si Reever gimana?" Bak ngasal.

"HAH?!" both, Reever n Olivia bingung, "tapi **dia/gue** (cocok-cocokkan lah ngomongnya, ga mungkin kan Olivia jadi pastur...) bukan pastur!"

"Tapi lu kan udah punya tampang pastur!" bentak Bak, ga nyambung.

"Liat nanti aja deh..." Olivia ngejawab nggantung.

"Kalo Olivia maunya pemberkatan dimana?"

"Tentang itu..."

"Ngomong2, O-chan sama Cross udah sampe mana?" Tiedoll memojokan, nadanya tetep aja ga ramah.

"Nieh, kalo O-chan siap ga kalo nikah dalam waktu deket?" tanya Claude to the point.

"Nikah?" Olivia mikir juga, "kalo soal itu... saya juga..."

"Tumben O-chan... kaya'nya ada yang beda, apa ya?" tanya Reever yang juga masih ada disana, entah kenapa, tapi pembicaraan jadi ngaco sekarang.

"Beda?" seperti biasa, hanya satu kata.

"Iya deh... penampilan O-chan yang biasanya feminim, kaya'nya hari ini berubah. Tapi..." Bak ikut berujar.

"Pasti karena jas yang dia pake kalee!" bentak Claude, untung tidak semua orang di HQH lemot, untung masih ada Claude. "Tapi... kenapa jas-nya O-chan kegedean ya?"

"Oh," yang ditanya tetep aja stay-cold, udah bukan cool lagi, "ini juga punya si Cross."

"HAH?!" beberapa orang tadi shock sendiri.

"Kamu ga malu ya, Olivia?" tanya Tiedoll.

"Malu?" Olivia bengong.

"Iya, kelakuan kaya gitu dipelihara. Punya harga diri ga sih? Trus, ga usah deh minjem-minjem jas orang, kaya ga punya baju aja," sindir Claude.

"Emangnya salah saya apa sih?" Olivia yang tertuduh mulai naik banding.

"Ya... nyadar2an aja sih. Ini lingkungan sekolahan, ga banget aja kan kalo kamu ngelakuin hal-hal kaya gitu disini," tambah Tiedoll, "yaaah, kalo di hotel aja udah ga pantes, apa lagi kalo di sekolahan, gitu aja, sederhana, kan?"

"Iya, O-chan..." Bak dengan nada yang sedikit lebih lembut, tapi tetep aja nanclep, "jangan ngelakuin hal ga bermoral di sekolahan dong..."

Olivia udah mulai bingung, rasanya pengen nangis.

"Olivia... kita tahu, emang Cross itu tukang maksa n agak-agak ga tahu diri... tapi kamu juga seenggaknya..."

"Ta... tapi, Reever..."

Olivia baru aja mau ngomong biarpun udah mulai ngisak2, tapi Reever udah ngelanjutin, "seenggaknya, kamu bisa lebih tegas dikit, kan? Kalo emang dia minta, kamu bisa tolak, kan? Kalo dia maksa, artinya dia ga pantes buat kamu, kamu bisa nyari yang lain yang lebih ngehormatin kamu..."

Mata Olivia udah mulai berkaca-kaca, dia udah speechless.

"Ah, itu sih kamunya aja. Kalo salah satu ga mau, ya ga bisa, kan? Tapi kalo kaya gini... artinya kamu juga..."

"Ta... tapi..."

"Udah deh Olivia..." sentak semuanya.

"Emang kenapa?" Olivia masih bingung.

"Olive!" bentak Claude, "kamu..."

Claude udah ngangkat tangannya, kalo aja Cross ga dateng tiba-tiba n nangkep tangan Claude, Olivia udah punya cap lima jari di pipinya.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Cross sewot, entah karena ga tega, atau emang gitu.

Olivia yang masih bingung lapis bengong langsung sembunyi di belakang Cross yang tinggi tegap itu.

"Nyadar aja sih sebenernya..." Komui tiba-tiba muncul bareng Winter (entah kenapa Winter bisa bareng Komui) melanjutkan, "ini salah kamu juga, kan? Kenapa juga kalian ngelakuin hal ga pantes gitu disekolahan! Ini sekolah, tempat sakral buat yang pengen jadi pinter, bukan brothel!"

Giliran Cross ikutan bingung. Dia nanya ke Olivia, "emang kamu ngapain?"

"Shishou!" bentak Allen. "Mana bisa Shishou malah nanya gitu ke O-chan-sensei? Ada juga kita yang nanya, kenapa Shishou 'apa-apain' O-chan-sensei!"

"Anda tidak bertanggung jawab, Cross-sensei!" sambung Link.

"Kasihan Olivia-sensei, tahu!!!" bantai Kanda dan Johny.

"O-chan-sensei ga mungkin ngelakuin hal kaya gitu di sekolahan, entah ya kalo diluar, tapi ga mungkin O-chan-sensei ngerusak nama baik sekolah ini tahu!" tambah Lavi.

Quartet kita yang terdiri dari Fou, Lenalee, Rhode, and Chomesuke langsung teriak, "dasar laki-laki jahat, kejam, tidak berperasaan, imoral, GTD! Tega-teganya lu nyakitin n ngancurin masa depan O-chan!"

"SERANG!!!" Jasdebi masih ngaco. Tapi, entah kenapa, NAC nyerang juga.

Cross udah kaya preman yang ketangkep nyopet n lagi digebukin massa, sementara Olivia masih tetep serba salah; tapi kemudian, Rikugou datang dan menyelamatkan hari.

"Berenti, woi!" teriaknya. "Sejak kapan ada peraturan murid boleh ngeroyok guru?"

_WOW, kesambet apa nie anak, sejak kapan dia ngebelain Cross-sensei?!_ NAC membatin.

"Tapi..." –kretek...kretek...(sfx)-, "ga peduli kapan..." –kretek... (SFX, jari yang bunyi)-, "yang penting..."

Satu detik kemudian, Cross rasanya terlempar jauh, jauh banget, seperti nyampe Mars gitu... atau bahkan Pluto (kalo hiperbola gitu...).

"Cross!" pekik Olivia kaget. Dia ngeliatin yang semua yang lagi pada ngumpul itu, "kalian kenapa sih?!"

"Lho, Onee-chan kenapa malah nanya ke kita?!" Rikugou ikut marah, "Onee-chan nyadar ga sih, apa yang kalian berdua lakuin di UKS itu ga banget tahu! N setelah kita belain Onee-chan..."

"Iya, kenapa O-chan malah marah ke kita?!" sambung Fou.

"Emang saya kenapa?" Olivia bingung, telah diputuskan, hari itu adalah hari bingung Olivia.

"Bener, kan? Olivia-sensei sama Cross-sensei tadi pagi di UKS... hmmm," Kanda ga ngelanjutin.

N berhubung Olivia ga lemot-lemot banget kaya Rikugou, dia ngerti juga kenapa. Dia mau ngomong, malah langsung...

"Kita tahu, kamu emang sayang sama Cross, tapi ga harus segitunya, kan?" Claude nyambung.

"Bener O-chan-sensei," tambah NAC.

Olivia yang mulai BeTe, langsung tereak, "kenapa ga ada yang mau ngedengerin saya, kenapa ga satu pun ngasih saya kesempatan buat ngomong!"

Semuanya diem, bahkan suara oseng-oseng dari dapur Jerry juga udah ga kedengeran (ya, iya lah... wong Jerry juga lagi asyik nonton pertunjukan pembantaian ini...).

Olivia ngebuka jas yang dari tadi dia pake.

Komui komen, "setelah ketangkep basah sama murid-murid waktu ngelakuin hal se-enggak pantes itu di UKS, sekarang kamu mau ngelakuin tindakan imoral apa lagi sih?!" dia mau ngelanjutin, tapi...

Sama seperti yang laen, semuanya cuman ngeliatin kemeja putih Olivia yang udah robek besar di bagian tangan kirinya.

"Kalo saya salah karena pake jas-nya Cross, ok, saya minta maaf. Saya ga keberatan kalo semua ngeliat saya dengan baju robek yang kaya gini," Olivia minta maaf dengan nada ironis. "Tapi ga harus sampe gini, kan? Apa sih susahnya..."

"Iya, n ga harus sampe robek-robek gitu, kan?" tambah Allen yang langsung punya death-glare-Kanda yang diarahin ke arah Shishou-nya.

"Iya, kan!" teriak Lenalee, entah kenapa, "O-chan-sensei sama Cross-sensei tapi pagi ngelakuin itu di UKS, kan? Ketawan sama Lavi n Allen tuh..."

"UKS?" Olivia bingung lagi nih. "Apa kalian ga bisa liat tangan saya?!" Olivia makin marah.

Setelah penjelasan, akhirnya mereka semua nyadar kalo ternyata Cross itu tadi pagi lagi ngobatin tangan Olivia yang lecet-lecet karena jatuh dari motor waktu boncengan (bukti, motornya Cross juga lecet-lecet kok...). Yah, maklum, Cross itu kan cowo', jadi kalo ngobatin tangan orang juga sampe orangnya mau nangis-nangis, ngeringis kesakitan gitu deh.

"Tapi, Lavi bilang dia ngeliat..." Rhode bingung juga...

"Lavi? Kamu ngeliat ya?" tanya Cross sadis.

"Hm..." Lavi mikir, "gue bilang gue ama Allen nyaksiiin, bukan liat, tapi cuman denger doang..."

"LAVI!!!!" teriak semua member HQH.

Ok, dan hari penuh kesalah pahaman dodol itu berakhir juga.

***

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"_Tapi, Cross... saya ga bisa buang ini gitu aja..."_ suara Olivia dari dalem UKS.

"_Trus mau kamu apain, huh? Nanem bunga aja, tanemannya ga tumbuh, kan?"_ Cross membela diri.

"_Maksud kamu? Bunuh dia gi__tu aja?"_

"_Bu... bukan gitu, Olive..."_

"_Trus apa? Dia masih kecil! Masih ga berdaya apapun, Cross!"_ Olivia mulai terdengar helpless.

Dan Lavi yang dibalik pintu, ga nunggu babibu lagi, langsung lari kedalam kelas n tereak ngasih pengumuman, "O-chan-sensei hamil!"

"HAH?!" kali ini reaksi NAC lebih parah dari pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu itu.

Rikugou udah mau pingsan mendengar hal itu.

"Serius lo?!" teriak Johny.

"Iya! Sekarang, dia lagi ngomong sama Cross-sensei; kayanya Cross-sensei maksa dia untuk aborsi, padahal O-chan-sensei kayanya ga mau banget..."

"Gileee tuh guru satu!" teriak Rhode. "Allen, gimana sih Shishou lu!"

Allen mau ngejawab, tapi nti jadi ga etis ah, jadi dia diem, cuman ngasih tatapan _manaketehe_.

NAC rasanya pengen nonjok tu guru satu.

"Morning Class..." Cross yang semangat langsung merubah nada suaranya menjadi sangat suram sesuram aura NAC, "k... ke... kenapa nie?"

"Ghitu ya... kalo ga pengen punya anak... langsung gugurin gitu aja ya?" Jasdebi ngelempar meriam pertama.

"Oh, jadi, mentang-mentang anak kecil yang belum bisa apa-apa untuk ngelawan, dia bisa dibunuh gitu aja, Shishou?"

"Kalian ngomong apa sih?" Cross mulai rese.

Johny mulai berbicara dengan nada kalem tapi nanclep, "tahu ga sih Cross-sensei, tu bayi, die juge kagak milih untuk ada, dia diadain sama manusia ga bertanggung jawab kaye sensei! Trus sekarang die mau dijadiin korban gitu aje; udah bernyawa, tapi karena sensei ga mau, jadi dibunuh gitu aje?!"

"Hah?!" Cross mengalami shock terapy.

Tiba-tiba...

_Guk... guk!!!_ Suara doggy entah dari mana, yang jelas dia masuk ke dalam kelas karena pintu masih ke buka.

"Lucunya..." pekik Lenalee.

"Oh, kenalkan, ini adalah teman baru Timcanpy. Namanya Whities, dia baru jadi member HQH," Cross memperkenalkan doggy putih itu, "sebenernya, ogah juga gue meliharanya, tapi berhubung gue sama Olivia ga ada yang becus, jadi biarin deh dia di HQH. Gara-gara Olivia yang ga tega mau ngebuang nie doggy... ya, gitu deh."

Untuk sesaat, Whiteis udah ga lagi jadi bahan perhatian.

Alesannya, jelas...

Semua mata menuju pada seseorang, semua anak tereak, "LAVI!!! GA LAGI DEH!!!"

Nampaknya masih ada yang trauma karena hukuman dari Olivia atas insiden pencemaran nama baik beberapa hari yang lalu itu.

***

Ok, maaph banget ini garink amat... sorry!!!

Hm... for next chap, berharap ga garing lagi... NAC bakal ngadain study banding ke sekolah –pip-(masih mikir kemana). Nah, itu dia, Crosseine butuh OC buat jadi temen-temen or anything dari para HQH member ini. Ada yang tertarik? Gampang... tinggal tulis namanya n statusnya di sekolah –pip- itu doang. (masukin lewat review aja ya...)

OK, OCs ditunggu! Btw, please review this chap juga ya sambil posting-in OCnya...XIE2 udah baca chaps authis (seauthis Crosseine yang lagi setres) ini...


	14. Whitiesku Sayang, NACku Malang

Hidup ngaco!!!

Saia pusing!!!

Mau bikin perjalanan Study-Banding-NAC, masih kekurangan ide...

Jadinya, well, ini aja dulu lha ya...

**Whities-ku Sayang, NAC-ku Malang**

Udah siang, pelajarannya Social Subject lagi, ngantuk kan? Banget!!!

Ini jam 12siang, please... udah jam pelajaran ke-7, jam ngantuk banget lagi! Duh, kenapa coba harus pelajaran Social yang gurunya gajhe gini! Harusnya ini adalah pelajaran matematika...

Jangan!!! Mati aja deh kalo gitu!

OR? Jangan juga, nose-bleed sangking panasnya.

Sains? Jangan! Emoh ketemu sama si Bak, lagian dia lagi selingkuh sama si Compie tuh.

Seni, udah ga bisa mikir, udah ga kreatip kalo jam segini mah. Pertanyaannya adalah, emang kalian pernah kreatif? Ada juga kere-atip.

Intinya... UDAH PULANG AJA!!! BOSEN....BOSEN...BOSEN...

Lavi dan Chomesuke yang duduk bersebelahan lagi asyik ngedesign gaun penganten, siapa juga yang mau nikah.

Alma, yang entah kenapa dilupakan pada beberapa chapters sebelumnya, kini muncul lagi dengan ngorok tak bersuaranya.

Link dan Johny, cuman dua ini yang masih waras. Kalo Johny lagi ngerjain PR matematika, Link lagi nyatet tiap huruf sampe titik-koma yang Cross ucapin.

Lenalee dan Rhode, keduanya lagi ngomong nyambung-ga-nyambung. Lenalee ngomongin Teppei Koike, Rhode ngomongin crack yaoi-an; entah kenapa keduanya nyambung.

Fou udah kaya orang gila, ngegangguin Rikugou yang udah setres sangking pengen keluar dari kelas.

Wisely, tetap dengan tarotnya.

Allen. HELP, ALLEN PINGSAN!!! DIA UDAH SEKARAT KARENA KELAPERAN!!!

Kanda sih cuman comment, entah udah yang keberapa kalinya, "che... membosankan, ga guna."

Jasdebi, well, since mereka emang ga pernah ga gajhe, tahu lah ya...

Tiba-tiba, sebuah intermezo dari pintu terdengar. Yuph, ketukan dari surga untuk kelas NAC yang wajibnya masuk ke neraka.

"Udah masuk aja!" bentak Cross BeTe. Kesel juga dia kayanya sama ketukan yang berkali-kali itu.

Olivia dengan mata sembabnya, isak-isakannya, dan sebuah sapu tangan (yang entah kenapa kesannya jorok banget, secara belendir-lendir gimana gituh...), masuk kedalam ruangan.

"O-chan-sensei kenapa?!" seru NAC.

"Kamu kenapa Olivia?!" tanya Cross sok perhatian.

Yang ditanya malah tambah nangis-nangis gajhe, "huuuueeee.... ngueeeeek.... muahaaaaaa..... hiks...hiks... erghhh.... hiks2... hueeee...."

"O-chan diapain?!" tanya quartet lenalee, Fou, Chomesuke, dan Rhode

"Siapa yang ngeganguin kamu?!" tanya Cross, "harus kubantai dia."

"Nee-chan, siapa yang mukul Nee-chan, let me kick his ass!" bentak, siapa lagi sih yang sis-connya melebihi Komui.

Sisanya, cuman bengong.

Seenggaknya sampe Wisely ngomong, "O-chan-sensei, ga usah sampe segitunya deh. Whities-nya ilang dimana? Sini kita cariin."

Dengan puppy-eyes-nya, Olivia memandang Wisely yang begitu mengerti dirinya (huek2...), langsung aja dia meluk Wisely sambil ngomong (masih termehek-mehek sih), "Wisely, emang cuman kamu yang bisa ngertiin saya.... hiks... e...heee...."

Rikugou langsung bereaksi, "Nee-chan, itu Wisely gue!!!"

Cross juga samanya, "Olivia..." dengan gaya chibi baby Kadaj, "Wisely, itu Olive gue!!!"

Masih ingsrek-ingsrekan, "tenang aja kali... hiks... hiks... saya juga ga suka berondong..."

Sweatdrops.

"Gue ini Brownis tahu!" protes Wisely.

"Sama aja, tetep aja kamu lebih muda," tangkas Olivia.

Ok, that's it. Intinya, akhirnya, ending-endingnya, ujung-ujungnya, sudah diputuskan. Cross akan membawa Olivia, tujuannya supaya Olivia bisa nenangin diri gitu. Dan NAC, berhubung mereka sih seneng aja ga ada kelas social, mereka mutusin untuk nyari Whities; coba, milih mana, maen sambil nyari anak doggie, atau diem dikelas sambil ngerjain tugas yang pastinya ga tanggung-tanggung lagi susahnya (berhubung kalo lagi bad-mood, Olivia pasti bikin soal yang pembunuhan, sebenarnya siapa sih guru sosialnya?).

***

"BAKA-BAK!!!" Fou ngebuka pintu ruang komputer dengan tendangan. "Sini! Bantuin kita nyari Whities!" perintah Fou pada Bak yang lagi enak-enaknya ngetik program-program aneh yang jelas sekali **gak** bisa dimengerti.

"Hah? Whities? Siapa tuh? Boneka beruang lu?" Bak ngebales Fou dengan acuh ga acuh.

*Crack*, urat Fou langsung mucul. "UDAH IKUT AJA NAPE SEH, BAKA?!" Fou dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaannya menyeret Bak keluar dari hadapan komputernya.

"COMPIE!!!" ratap Bak seiring dengan menjauhnya tuh compie dari pandangan matanya.

"Sorak sorai semua! Fou berhasil membuat Baka-sensei keluar dari ruang komputer dan berpisah dengan Compie tercayank!!!" Lavi dengan biadabnya mengumumkan begitu melihat Bak yang autis dan ga pernah misah dari compie diseret menjauh dari compie oleh Fou yang menarik kerahnya dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Ok, semuanya!" lanjut Lavi, "kita bagi tugas!"

"E-moh!" tegas Kanda, OOC.

"Lho...?"

"Soalnya kalo lu yang ngebagi, pasti ngaco lagi!" bentak Kanda, berhasil membuat bulu kuduk manusia tanpa bulu merinding.

"Yuu-chan kejam~" Lavi masang puppy eyes. Mugen langsung disodorkan di hidungnya. "O-okey deh... bebas aja ya..." lalu dia langsung ngacir entah kemana.

"Aku kearah sini!" Fou yang menarik Bak, Lenalee, Chomesuke, dan Rhode langsung serentak sambil nunjuk arah yang beda. Hebat! Kompakan sekali, sodara-sodara!

"Gue kesini!" Kanda, Allen, Lavi, dan sisa-sisanya barengan juga.

"Eh?" Rikugou sedikit ragu dengan satu-satunya jalan yang tersisa. Jalan yang menuju ruang UKS. Badannya langsung lemes.

"Ya udah, gue ikut Ri aja deh..." Wisely curi-curi kesempatan. Siapa tau nanti disana ada kesempatan untuk... untuk nakutin Rikugou, siapa tau nanti dipeluk?

***

"Whities? Whities...? Whities, kamu disini? Ato disini?" Lenalee sibuk mencari dimana ada yang tau? Percaya ga percaya, dia nyari di laci meja, di dalem mug kakaknya, di rak piring, di dalam badan mantan-mantan Komurin yang jumlahnya XXX (sangking banyaknya, Author bingung udah berapa...), lalu masih juga di beberapa tempat-tempat yang impossible abis seperti kloset, dan langit-langit ruangan (kan bisa dibuka karena ada pintu kecilnya). Gimana caranya dia nyampe ke atas?

Jangan lupa, diakan punya dark boots! Serahkan semua pada dark boots! Pengen terbang, pake dark boots! Mau lari cepet, pake dark boots! Mau makan tapi ga ada duit? Jual dark boots-nya! Masalahnya nih... emang bisa semua orang syncrho gitu?

-

Beda dari Lenalee... Fou dan Bak juga lagi nyari Whities tersayang itu...

"Ya udah, gini aja, kita cari pake GPS gimana?" saran Bak.

Fou ngacungin jempol, "ide bagus tuh!"

Akhirnya, berakhirlah keduanya di ruang Science and Technology, mengerjakan proyek besar untuk demi bisa (ga banget deh bahasanya) menemukan Whities kembali.

derededeng....

"Yureka (maksudnya eureka)!!!" teriak Bak ala Tomas Alepa Edhisen yang menemukan bola lampu yang bisa nyala mati sendiri (itu sih lampu rusak ya), "berhasil, dengan kalung ini, kita bisa melokasikan keberadaan Whities dimanapun dia berada!"

Keduanya masih kegirangan... sayangnya...

"Btw, Fou, gimana caranya kita masaning kalung ini ke Whities?" tanya Bak polos yang disambung cuman dengan tatapan sama bingungnya.

-

Di belahan dunia yang lain... masih tetep di NAC, hanya saja di pojok lain yang tidak diketahui orang lain; Timcanpy yang begitu manis itu pun sedang mencoba mencari Whities...

"Grrrr....llll....grl..grl..." geramnya. Menurut tim-translator, 'Whities... dimana kamu? Diam disana, jangan kembali...'

_Hah? Ga salah tuh__ Tim-translator?_

"Grrrrrlllll....grrrr..." artinya, _'biar tetep aku yang jadi favorit O-chan dan Cross...'_

_Wah, parah nieh, baru beli, udah rusak lagi!!!_

"Grrrr....lrrrrllrrrr...." tetep, _'enak aja! Emang ga rusak tu tim-tranlator, emang aku bermaksud demikian!!!'_

_Hah?! *gedubrak*_

-

Di lorong ke arah UKS... itu tuh, lorong yang nyeremin itu...

"Eh, Rikkun, kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh ya?" tanya Wisely.

"Aneh, apanya? Jangan bikin serem dong..."

"Bukannya mau nakutin lho... tapi... emang gue punya feeling buruk..."

"Apaan?" Rikugou yang penakut penasaran juga nieh...

-

Kanda dan Alma, keduanya mencari ke perpustakaan.

Alasan Alma, supaya bisa lanjut tidur di perpus.

Alasan Kanda, "mungkin aja tu doggy tidur di perpus waktu lagi belajar..."

"Eh, emang Whities bisa belajar?" tanya Jasdebi out of no where.

"Hah?" Kanda shock, "sejak kapan kalian pada disini?"

"Sejak awal, Kanda. Kita kan takut sendirian, jadi, bareng Kanda aja ya..."

_Ok, selama bukan Lulubell, kayanya ga apa-apa deh,_ batin Kanda. Tapi, kemudian suara seseorang yang menakutkan itu terdengar; refleks, Kanda langsung menarik dua setengah temannya itu (Jasdebi diitung satu setengah) kedalam perpus dan menutup rapat pintunya.

Lulubell diluar cuman bisa bengong, "emang kenapa sih? Kaya baru ngeliat nenek-nenek ngejer berondong aja..."

-

Allen masih asyik jalan ke ruang musik yang angker and super serem (?) itu.

Tiba-tiba...

_Kenapa rasanya ada yang dingin-dingin ya?_ Pikir Allen begitu merasa sesuatu meniupi lehernya.

Allen berbalik dan langsung tereak kaya orang waras...

Beberapa saat kemudian, waktu nafasnya abis karena tereak tadi, dia ngomong, "ternyata kamu Tim, aku pikir siapa. Jangan nakut-nakutin dong..."

Masuklah Allen bersama Timcanpy kedalam ruang musik.

-

"Sapa tahu aja Whities nyasar ke dalam gudang, Choo..." saran Chomesuke.

Lavi bengong, "tumben kamu pinter."

Akhirnya, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam gudang, ga inget aja keduanya bahwa gudang itu kekunci rapet, jadi ga mungkin kan tu doggy bisa masuk ke sana; toh, mereka aja wajib minjem2 kunci sana-sini buat masuk ke gudang.

Oh, pasangan dodol itu...

-

Sementara Kros dan Olipia (bukan Cross dan Olivia!), sedang asik menyantap pecel lele di kejauhan sana di sebuah warteg yang cukup terkenal di kalangan tukang ojek nganggur. Lalu Olipia merasa ga enak badan, kayak ada perasaan buruk gitu deh. Ternyata, sambel pecel lele yang dia makan merupakan sambel sisa kemaren. Pantes aja perasaan buruk.

Lagian, ngapain mereka ada disini?! OC tetep, bukan! Keren, kaga! Chara Hoshino Katsura, bukan! Cuman numpang lewat lagi! Ga elit banget seh...! Makan tuh sambel! Karma lu sakit perut! Siapa suruh cuman bisa numpang lewat!

Kross dan Olipia kompakan tereak, "LAH SIAPA SEH YANG NGETIIIKKK!!!!?????"

Auch, telinga author sakit dan pengak jadinya.

-

Sementara itu, Cross dan Olivia yang asli dan bukan bajakan sedang duduk di sebuah cafe menikmati secangkir cafe au lait, croissant, dan cake. "Jadi, Olivia, Whities ilang gitu?"

Olivia yang tadi udah diem mulai nangis lagi. Gagal Lu Cross! "He... hek-hek... iyaa..." isak Olivia (busyet, ini nangis ato ketawa ato keselek?).

"Hh... kok bisa sih?" Cross berusaha bertanya selembut mungkin, walaupun bagi para on-lookers dia terlihat sebagai penyebab nangisnya Olivia, yaitu dia ngegodain Olivia dan Olivia jadi ketakutan. Nasib... nasib, beginilah riwayat orang yang mempunyai tampang om-om senang (lawan jenis dari tante girang tuh...).

Dasar kurang ajar mereka. NAC lagi mempertaruhkan segenap jiwa dan raga, mereka malah asyik2kan, disini lagi... dasar...

***

"Wadow! Ampun Fou! Ampun!" Bak merengek karena dipukulin Fou yang lagi kesel.

"Ga ada ampun buat lo!!!" Fou masih dengan bengisnya menghujani Bak dengan pukulan. "NGAPAIN LO NEMUIN BENDA GA GUNA GITU?! TETEP AJA WHITIES GA KETEMU!!!"

Setelah puas mukulin Bak, Fou mendengar sesuatu, entah apa itu.

Fou ngirim SMS, isinya _'woi, da yg aneh, atw persaan g ja???'_

Langsung kontan dibalas oleh seluruh anggota NAC, kecuali Alma –tidur-, Wisely –hp abis batere-, Rikugou –ini sih emang terkenal males ngeliat HP, ga peduli tuh HP pake ringtone OneMissCall juga, paling ketakutan, tapi tetep aja kaga diliat-.

_Y, tp pa? _–Allen

_Apa sih?_ -Johny

_Hm... kyx sih..._ –Lavi n' Cho (Lavi dan Chomesuke, bukan Lavi encok, ya...)

_Benar juga, saya sendiri juga merasa sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi disini. Tapi saya tidak tahu apa itu; ada yang tahu?_ –Link, ga nyadar kalo dia itu harusnya hemat pulsa, lagian SMS itu harusnya sehemat mungkin kan?!!!

_Probs, tp slmn bkn YAOI, pduli amat!!!_ –Rhode

_Che, SMS ga penting!_ –Kanda

_Na...na...na, tralala, trilili, senangnya hati ini..._ –Jasdebi

_Gw punya betfil ttg nie, kyx da hubs ma pengumuman K-nii-san td pgi, deh... _–Lenalee

_Pengumuman Apa?_ –NAC, tetep kecuali yang tiga tadi.

_Tentang... teing ah... lupa... _–Lenalee

_Iya, tentang apa ya?_ –Fou

_Lack_

_Luck_

_Lick_

_Clock_

_Click_

_Crack Pair? _

_Lock_

_Logaritma?_

_AUTO LOCK!!! _–Johny mengingatkan.

"_**PINTUNYA GA BISA DIBUKA!!!"**_ teriak anak NAC berbarengan.

***

Di ujung dunia yang lain sana, di kota, lebih spesifik lagi, di depan sebuah salon, terlihat seorang cowok dengan muka sedikit *terlalu* sableng, berambut hitam kerli-kerli ga jelas, berkacamata, dengan topi kabaret dan jubah putih autis, bernama Komui, sedang menggendong seekor doggie putih bernama Whities. "Aduh... muph banget ya, Whities... eh bener kan? Ah peduli ah, pokoknya muph banget ya, udah numpahin kopi ke kamu. Ga pa-pa kan? Udah bersih dan bling-bling kan sekarang?" kata Komui ga OOC, cuman super lebay seperti biasa.

Sedangankan Whities... dia dengan senangnya menjilat pipi Komui sebagai tanda terima kasih atas perlakuan penuh kasih yang belum pernah dia dapatkan dari orang-orang jahanam bernama Cross, Olivia, dan Anak-anak NAC, well... tanpa dia ketahui, bahkan dari Timcanpy.

**Tu be kontinyut... nyut... nyut... sakit kepala? PARAMEX obatn****ya! Ha? Kok malah ga nyambung? Emang, soalnya ga nyambung sama chap selanjutnya! Entah mau dilanjut ataw kaga...**

**Bwahahahaha!!!**

**BTW, Request OC masih dibuka....seenggaknya mpe next chap updated...hoho**


	15. Study Banding 01

**ehem...TH itu emang nama sekolahan...hehehe, and para OC yang muncul...some of them are really from the TH, the other... dari Shounen Onmyouji yang mana Tenkou udah bikin Fic Indonesianya...the 1st lho!!! (Intinya, RnR ya...) **

**ini link buat yang mau baca .net/s/5812421/1/Just_a_Thought**

**N Cro juga bikin some kegajhean di Misc. Section... RnR please...**

**And...hm...ternyata, setelah beberapa hari vacum...alias ga bisa nulis karena satu dan banyak hal... n especially karena Cro sempet kesemsem sama Koko Cakep yang ternyata ga cakep-cakep amat n ga pinter-pinter amat...hm, akhirnya masa vacum berakhir...**

**walau tetep aja Cro punya tugas n deadline yang super banyak...wkwkwkwk...sedihnya...**

**Gara-gara Koko Cakep yang ga cakep-cakep banget n ga pinter-pinter banget itu sih...**

**ARGH!!! CRO SETRESS!!! **

**KO' KENAPA SEPERTI INI!!!**

**OK...Curhatannya berakhir disini deh...**

**Ok... LET'S BEGIN!!!**

**NB: yang bagian SO, pasti buatan Tenkou (alesannya, tahu lah ya... mengingat otak mesumnya dan kegilaannya...well... you just see...)**

**Sisanya... n memoriesnya, dari Cro dong... (wong Cro yang inget masa SMA!!! cih, pengen balik ke SMA... kangen SMA... dari pada koko' cakep yang ga cakep-cakep n ga pinter-pinter amat...)**

* * *

**STUDY BANDING NAC 01**

**Departure and Authism**

"Cepetan turun!!! Ada gempa!!!" teriak XL pak Supir (entah namanya siapa, Cro n Ten ga sempet kenalan sama pak Supirnya...).

Tapi, menanggapi kelebayan pak Supir nan malang nasibnya itu, Olivia malah berujar mewakili guru-guru NAC (yang dengan bejatnya malah nebeng mobil Komui dan Claude; terisalah Cross dan Olivia yang berniat terlihat baik untuk menjaga NAC authis ini), "tenang Pak... itu dia kenapa waktu itu kita ga ada sistem tawar-menawar lagi... malah saya sempet nanya, kan, 'ga kurang segitu biayanya?' Bener, kan? Masa lupa?"

Supir hanya bisa bengong.

NAC, tetap dengan gilanya teriak-teriak serasa iklan es krim... yang "rasanya, mengguncang dunia!!!" (ok, ini sih...mengguncang bis beneran...)

Cuman Alma aja yang menjadi anak baik dengan duduk dan tidur...

Sisanya...

Kanda, tetep OOC... lagi tereak-tereak lebay, ketipu sama Allen yang bawa-bawa gunting, "Moyashi!!! gue tebas leher lu!!! Seenaknya rambut gue lu potong!!!"

Allen hanya membalas, tentu saja, setelah dia terpojok, "liat dong! Tambah pendek ga tuh rambut!"

"Eh, enggak dink." Lalu Kanda kembali normal.

Fou, dengan depresi dan melancholis act-nya, "Bak...kenapa kamu meninggalkanku disini? Kenapa oh kenapa? Kenapa aku ditinggal disini dan kamu malah nebeng mobil Claude-sensei... dan yang terburuk adalah... permen karetku kau bawa juga..."

Ehm... OK, emang lebay...

Link, sesuai dengan tugas yang diberi Cross (cuman Link doang sih yang dikasih tugas, entah kenapa... mungkin Cross cuman pengen ngerjain dia), lagi asyik bikin laporan lengkap perjalanan dalam bis.

Johny, "sebentar, akan gue buktikan bahwa gue tetep yang paling pinter... baik di NAC, maupun di Trinity High!!! Ya iyelah...secare... gue, the best of both world!"

Lalu...seenggaknya, sampe Rikugou nimpuk palanya pake sepatu, Johny masih asyik nanyi-nanyi "The Best of Both World"nya Hannah Montana dengan ke-gajhe-annya.

Lenalee, "Nii-san!!! Kenapa Whities dibawa Nii-san!!! Kenapa ga biarin kami yang bawa Whities!!!"

Timcanpy mendekati Lenalee.

Lenalee comment, "enyah kamu, Tim! Aku mau-nya Whities!"

"Grrrllll..." Timcanpy yang malang.

Chomesuke n Lavi...

"Abang Lavi..."

"Eneng Chome..."

"Ih... Abang Lavi ganteng deh, choo..."

"Neng Chome manis deh...

"Abang Lavi bisa aja... choo"

"Neng Chome bisa aja..."

Ok, mereka berdua mungkin mabuk darat... ada baeknya juga kalo saran Lavi tadi pagi diterima... Yuph! Harusnya Lavi pake palunya aja untuk bisa nyampe ke TH.

Jasdebi, _"yubikiri genma; uso tsuitara; hari senbon; no masu..."_

"Ow...gue keselek, hee!"

"Emang lu makan jarum?" tanya Devit yang bukannya nolongin kembaran yang emang keselek; entah keselek apa, jarum beneran atau kulit duren (tanya kenapa?).

Rhode lagi asyik ngegangguin Rikugou dan Wisely yang lagi berpacaran ria, katanya, "eh... kalian ber******** dong... gue mau bikin doujinshi yaoi nieh... yang super **** yah..."

"Geblek lu!" bantai keduanya.

Rhode langsung bingung. Eh, ngacir dia...

Cross... eh, Cross kemana? Gangguin Olivia-kah? Tapi Olivia lagi duduk dengan tenang di kursi depan... Cross dimana?

DIMANA DIA?!

"LIVE!!! GA NGEPEK NIEH OBAT!"

Oh... ternyata, Cross lagi duduk, atau tepatnya tiduran, di kursi paling belakang...

Mabok darat dia...

***

"Gileeee..." Johny terkesima, "nie sekolahan atau rumah sakit?"

"Uenak aje lu ngatain sekolahan gue rumah sakit?!" bentak seorang perempuan yang entah muncul dari mana... oh, dan dia bawa-bawa gundam.

"Emang kaya RS kok... tuh, kaca dimana-mana..."

"Tapi keren tahu!" bela perempuan itu lagi, "bener kan, Reaper?"

Reaper? Siapa lagi tuh?

Oh... ternyata nama Gundamnya...

Busyet dah...

"Gimane kalo malem-malem beneran ade suster ngesotnye?"

Rikugou langsung meluk Wisely, "eeeh.... ga ada kan?"

"Tenang... tenang... Saya Reiya Sumeragi, tidak akan membiarkan Suster Ngesot dkk muncul di sekolahku tercinta ini..." tapi, belum selesai dia berbicara, "Kyaa!!! Ada... ada... a... -apa- ngesot tuh?"

Rikugou udah tereak-tereak gajhe. Nangis gajhe. Muter-muter gajhe. Sambil meluk Wisely, tenang... kali ini ga gajhe kok.

"Cross... please, saya tahu kamu pasti masih pusing gara-gara perjalanan tadi, tapi ga perlu sampe ngesot gitu, kan? Please, again, jangan malu-maluin nama HQH, -terlebih nama saya-, disini; nama HQH sendiri juga sudah cukup tercoreng dimana-mana, Cross."

"Eh?!" Reiya shock. "Uah... ada malaikat? Apa aku sudah mati?" langsung muncul di depan Olivia, "Profesi Anda apa?"

"Saya?" Olivia bengong, "saya... hm... guru mungkin. Nangkringnya di UKS sih..."

"Umurnya berapa? 16, 17, 18, atau 19?"

"Eh... umur saya..."

"Jangan!!!" teriak Cross.

"Eh?"

"Olive, jangan ucapkan umurmu..."

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan!"

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Reiya lagi.

"Dia itu red-head gajhe nan botak, hama wereng yang suka menggerogoti hidup gue! Udah, ga usah di We-O!" sambut Rikugou.

"Ehem..." suara seseorang... hm, kayanya Olivia kenal suara itu... "Reiya, kamu itu tugasnya nerima tamu, bukannya malah ribut gitu..."

"Eh, Suster... udah dari tadi, Suster?" tanya Reiya.

"Hm... iya, sih... sejak kamu ngobrol ga jelas sama orang-orang authis ini..."

_AUTHIS?! _Kuping Olivia langsung tegak. _Nie Kepsek... dari zaman dulu, sampe sekarang... kaga beres-beres otaknya..._

"Oh, Olive... kamu sekarang di HQH juga ternyata... pantes aja, sekolahnya ga normal gitu... mengingat record kamu zaman SMA juga sama aja..."

"Eh, Suster... tumben, Suster inget mantan murid-murid Trinity." _Biasanya cuman nanya, 'siapa kamu?'_

"O-chan-sensei lulusan Trinity?" tanya Allen bingung.

"Ga nyangka... kenapa malah kerja di tempat ga elit kaya HQH?" Lavi nyambung; tapi langsung ditimpuk NAC, jelas... karena menjelek-jelekan nama HQH mereka tercinta.

"Ya udah. Kalian boicah-bocah HQH, ikuti Reiya ke kelas kalian. Reiya, nanti panggilkan Rui," pertintah suster kepala dengan seenaknya.

_BOCAH?! _NAC ga terima dipanggil bocah.

"Kok Rui, sih?" Reiya protes.

"Soalnya dia itu seksi serba-serbi di OSIS. Cepetan sana!"

_Dasar Yippy! _batin Olivia dan Reiya bersamaan.

***

Seorang perempuan masuk kedalam ruangan mewah tempat Cross, Olivia, dan Suster Yippy (emang namanya, mirip-mirip gitu... cuman tetep aja plesetan; demi melindungi nama baiknya...), "pagi."

Tidak ada yang membalas.

"Ok, jadi dana OSIS ada berapa sekarang?" tanya Yippy seperti biasa, Olivia tahu persis, Yippy emang pelit banget kok...

"Totalnya ada 4.357.290,00 IDR," lapornya lengkap.

"Cuman segitu? Roche Stelwart, kenapa cuman segitu?"

"Mana saya tahu, Suster?" jawab Roche simpel.

Suster Yippy langsung keluar, menuju TU mungkin... berharap bisa nemuin nota-nota OSIS dan pengeluarannya yang super gedhe itu.

Tinggalah mereka bertiga dalam ruangan, dan Olivia langsung memulai interogasi, "pasti uangnya kamu korup ya?"

"Eh?!" Roche shock.

"Pasti banget... biasa, bendahara OSIS emang kayak gitu dari zaman dulu juga..."

"Kamu... kamu siapa?"

"Saya? Mantan murid Trinity High..."

"Mantan bendahara juga?"

"Enggak tuh..."

"Trus, kenapa tahu kalo uangnya saya korup?"

"Wajar lah..." Cross menyela, "wong dia itu bussiness-girl, semua hal aja dia jadiin bahan bisnis..."

"Jangan bongkar aib nape?" tegas Olive.

Tiba-tiba, seorang perempuan, entah kenapa rambutnya juga merah masuk kedalam ruangan. Bagi Cross, sosok itu bukan sosok yang asing, "Rui... wah, kamu ternyata bersekolah disini..."

Olivia, walau tetap stay cool, kayanya udah mendidih di dalem.

"Wah... ketemu lagi ya, Om..."

"Jangan Om, dong..."

"Oh, iya deh... karena ini sekolahan, jadinya mungkin 'sensei' ya?"

"Gitu lebih baik deh..."

"Ih, Rui makin manis aja, kalo dibandingin sama waktu pertama liat kamu di Bali..." goda Cross seperti biasa; kayanya dia ga liat Olivia yang udah seperti kepiting rebus kecemplung di cat putih kali ya?

"Ehem," Suster kembali, "kalian sudah dekat rupanya..."

"Suster..." Olivia memulai pembicaraan, entah kenapa nadanya super dingin dan penuh tujuan seperti udang dibalik bala-bala, "ternyata, murid-murid Trinity High sekarang tidak sebaik waktu zaman saya ya?"

"Maksud kamu apa?" tanya Yippy ga terima penghinaan.

"Ya... liat aja..."

"Olive, ga usah sedingin itu dong..." Cross membujuk.

Tatapan dingin Olive kembali ke permukaan, 'nyadar diri dong, Cross. Ga usah ngegodain anak SMA; nyadar umur lah..."

Ok, mungkin Cross ngerti apa yang sebenernya terjadi.

"BTW, Suster... tadi Anda manggil saya, kan?" tanya Rui sopan pada Yippy.

"Bener banget. Tugas kamu... awasi murid-murid authis NAC dan kalau guru-guru HQH datang, suruh mereka ke ruang tamu."

"Sekarang, Suster?"

"Ga! Tahun depan!"

"Oh... tapi kenapa udah disiapin dari sekarang?"

"Karena... ya... RUI ARISAWA... mereka juga datengnya sekarang!!!"

Tanpa tunggu BABIBUBEBO lagi... Rui langsung pergi dari ruangan itu dan melakukan tugasnya...(mau tahu apa lagi yang akan Rui lakukan? Tunggu kelanjutannya...)

Setelah suasana cukup reda...

"Lalu... saya yakin juga bahwa Suster tidak akan menolak tawaran saya, kan?" Olivia back to subject.

"Oh... benar, sampai mana kita tadi?"

"Besarnya taruhan," Olivia mengingatkan.

"Seperti yang kamu tahu, Olive... dari mana HQH mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? Satu miliar bukan jumlah yang sedikit, kan?"

"Memang, Suster... memang. Tapi, saya juga punya tabungan yang tentunya dapat mencukupi 'apabila' saya kalah," Olivia dengan tenangnya membalas.

_Gilee... nie anak sebenernya kerjaannya apa sih? Darimana tu tabungan? _Cross kaget setengah mati.

_Gue harus nanya, kerja apa yang omsetnya segede itu!_ Batin Roche dengan semangat.

"Oke kalau begitu. Tapi pastikan kamu tidak menangis kalau uangmu habis saat kamu kalah," Yippy berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tenang saja. Saya tidak akan menangis kok. Saya sudah lama berhenti menangis. Walaupun pacar saya mencurangi saya, genit-genitan sama cewek lain, ngegodain cewek lain, di depan saya lagi," Olivia menatap Cross dingin.

Cross nyadar dan langsung minta maaf. Tapi Olivia sudah duluan melenggang keluar.

***

Sementara itu, NAC sedang dengan tidak manisnya di kelas. Mereka dengan ributnya berkeliaran di kelas, ga peduli dengan pandangan ingin membunuh dari murid-murid nie kelas.

Tiba-tiba aja, sebuah tepukan tangan menggema dan murid-murid NAC langsung diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengacau lagi. "Good morning everyone. And, hmm... the redhead over there... yes, you. What is your name?" dia menunjuk Lavi di tengah-tengah keramaian. Lavi merasakan bahaya mengancam dirinya.

"Ah... uhm... etto... me... name is... Lavi..." Lavi dengan gugup menjawab.

"Could you please get your friends all quiet?" tanyanya lagi dengan muka datar. Tapi entah kenapa, ada aura-aura yang membuat Lavi ketakutan.

"Ha-haii!" Lavi kembali tergagap. Melihat hal ini NAC kembali diam.

"Good. Now, we can start with some trivia. Before we start, I would like you to introduce yourselves to this class. My name is Rikugou, as you can see, you may just call me Rikugou-sensei. Let's see... you there, what is your name?" katanya sambil menunjuk Allen kita yang malang.

"A-Allne, sir..." Allen menjawab dengan ga kalah gugup dari Lavi.

"Allne? That's a weird name."

"No, no, no, I mean 'Allen'. Yeah, my name is Allen."

"Allen. Okay, you there?" dia nunjuk Kanda.

"Che..."

"It's really is a weird name your parents gave you. 'Che'? What kind of name is that," katanya.

"Kanda! My name is Kanda Yuu!" Kanda mencak-mencak.

"Ok, Yuu... now..."

"Don't fucking call me by my first name!!!"

"And don't you know that fucking using the word 'fucking' is prohibited here?"

"A... ano Sensei, Anda baru saja menggunakan kata terlarang itu," seorang anak Trinity mengingatkan Rikugou-sensei. Tapi, tanpa menunggu larangan selanjutnya, anak itu langsung diam ketika sebuah ballpoint menancap di meja dihadapannya; seperti biasa, itu adalah TM dari Rikugou-sensei.

"And you don't need to hell remind me..."

_Jadi? Fucking = prohibited (unless, there are occasion to use it); Hell = allowed in any occasion; _pikir Allen membuat kesimpulan sempurna (tenang... ini bukan silogisme, apa lagi premisme).

"Ok, back to the subject, so, does anyone know how much painting did Van Gogh sell in his entire life?" tanya Rikugou cepet.

Hm....hm...hm...masih tetep loading...intinya, NAC ga mungkin tahu hal itu!!! Harusnya juga, Rikugou udah memprediksi hal itu!!!

Wong anak Trinity aja gadha yang tahu!

Gimana sih nie guru...

"No one knows? It was actually only one painting." Rikugou menjawab sendiri. Ok, ternyata trivia Rikugou ga sekeren n ga segila trivia Cross....wkwkwkwkk...

"Anyone knows the name?" OK, mungkin segila Cross... Rikugou masih ga nyadar kalo jumlah aja ga tahu, gimana bisa tahu namanya...dodol banget sih nie guru...

Tetep... krik...krik...krik...

Ok, tapi untung...kali ini, ga kaya Cross, Rikugou ga comment (karena emang ga ada), "siapa yang bawa-bawa jangkrik?!"

"The answer is Vineyard at Arles," bener, ternyata guru yang satu ini emang terlalu naif.

"So, let's just get to the next topic. Ah, Lavi, please read this story and translate it into our language," guru berambut brunette panjang dengan tampang datar asik aja dari tadi nyerocos di depan kelas. Sangking fasihnya tu guru ngomong, semua murid NAC langsung cengo.

"Ano... Rikugou-sensei... saya ga bisa..." Lavi dengan tampang pengen nangis menatap guru bahasa Inggris tersebut, berharap dengan wajahnya, Rikugou-sensei bakal menggantikan dia dengan anak lain. Maklum, walaupun Lavi udah kayak kamus, tetep aja nie cerita ga bisa dia translet. Bahasanya bahasa Inggris lama. Mana ngerti dia. Allen aja belum tentu ngerti.

"Too bad, Lavi. You know, I usually hear from people that blondes are so shallow. But I don't know that applied to redhead too," Rikugou dengan santainya mencerca Lavi tanpa perasaan bersalah; yang di'cerca' nampaknya sudah tumbang ke tanah.

***

"Wow, keren amat..." comment Claude melihat Trinity yang super keren itu.

"Iya...jauh sama HQH yang serasa hutan belantara..." celetuk Winter.

"Benar..." Tiedoll menambahkan, "ditambah lagi... dengan penemuan-penemuan gagal Komui..."

"Sejenis Komurin gitu?" tanya Bak.

"BENAR!!!" sambut semuanya.

Komui muncul dengan menggandeng Whities; tapi Whities langsung menghilang begitu saja saat melihat seekor doggy lain berwarna coklat yang setelah diusut-usut bernama Pangsit (well, peduli kenapa namanya kaya gitu... emang nama aslinya, and percaya ga percaya... tiap angkatan TH pasti punya nama lain buat Pangsit).

"Ga guna ya?" tanya Komui penuh ancaman.

Sayangnya, ga seorang pun takut pada ancaman Komui; alasannya, toh Komui ga punya senjata apapun untuk melawan mereka... kalo sampe perlu ada pertumpahan darah pun, pasti Lenalee yang akan kehilangan Nii-san-nya.

Tiba-tiba... seorang perempuan yang bernama Rui datang menghampiri mereka, "hallo, selamat pagi. Saya Rui, saya ditugaskan oleh kepala sekolah -yang nama terkenalnya Yippy itu- untuk mengantar Anda sekalian berkeliling sekolah; sekaligus menilai kelas NAC."

"Oh... baik sekali kamu..." ucap Komui datar, seenggaknya, jauh lebih menyenangkan ngomong sama Komui dibandingkan sama Yippy.

"Dan saya harap NAC bersama PR mereka..."

"PRs," Reever membenarkan, "bener, Komui... harusnya PRs, mereka kan berdua...jadi harus pake jamak..."

_Reever... kesemsem apa dia?_ pikir semua guru lain.

"Terserah..." sambut Winter.

TIba-tiba, setelah muncul di depan kelas dimana NAC nebeng...

Reveer yang menemani mereka pun cengo. _Akhirnya... akhirnya... ada juga yang bisa ngomong dalam bahasa ibu gue..._ batin Reever bahagia.

Dan Reever pun bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya...Rikugou; yang mana keduanya berakhir dengan bahasa ibu mereka yang mereka rindukan itu; mereka pun... mereka... mereka... dan terus mereka...(bener, kan? kebanyakan kata merekanya?)

BTW, emang bahasa ibu Rikugou itu English ya?

***

"Kemana O-chan?" Allen bertanya. Mulutnya penuh dengan permen yang dibeliin Kanda. Tentu saja setelah ada kegajhean yang terjadi di kelas tempat mereka nebeng itu.

"Ga tau tuh, nyari habitatnya kale?" Lavi nimpalin ga masuk akal, ajaibnya Allen manggut-mangut tanda ngerti.

***

Sementara itu di UKS, Olivia dengan takjubnya mengelilingi ruangan terindah yang pernah dia lihat. "Uwah... disini rapi banget, serba putih. Kya! Ada blackforest!" seru Olivia OOC abis melihat sebuah cake blackforets utuh tertata rapi dan pasrah untuk dimakan.

Olivia langsung memotong kue yang terlihat enak itu. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah kotak. St. Sierra Cake. Cake mahal tuh...! Garpunya sudah berada 5 cm di depan mulutnya ketika tiba-tiba ada suara super galak tereak, "WOI! MENJAUH DARI MAKANAN GUE!!!" seiring dengan munculnya saeorang laki-laki berambut biru panjang dan bermata biru yang membawa sabit gede yang biasanya dipakai oleh Grim Reaper.

"Enak aja! Ini makanan saya!" Olivia ga mau kalah. Dia langsung menyuap potongan cake itu kedalam mulutnya. "Kyahaha... enak...!"

"GAAH!!! UDAH DIBILANGIN ITU MAKANAN GUE!!!" si cowok serba biru itu makin gelagapan.

"Woi! Lu ngapain ngegangguin cewek orang?!" Cross tiba-tiba aja masuk dan mengamankan keadaan. Ato malah bikin makin ngaco?

Melihat rambut merah, si cowok yang out of nowhere itu langsung noleh, "To... eh, ternyata cuma orang slengekan lainnya..." dia mencemooh.

"Siapa yang slengekan?! Lagian lu tuh yang slengekan!"

"Apaan lu? Suruh cewek lu pergi dari sini!" kata si cowok sambil mengarahkan sabit ke leher Cross sementara Cross mengarahkan Judgement ke pelipis tu cowok.

Keduanya terdiam lalu sama-sama menyeringai. "Nama gue Cross, and who the hell are you?" ucap Cross nantai.

"Gue Seiryuu, and get your fucking ass out of here! Don't forget to bring your stupid girlfriend," balas si cowok serba biru yang ternyata bernama Seiryuu ga kalah tenang dan sadisnya.

"Lu yang harusnya berhenti gangguin cewek orang!"

"Ngapain gue gangguin tuh cewek bodoh dan gajhe kayak dia? Ga guna!"

"Jadi maksud lu, cewek gue lemot dan jelek, gitu?!" bentak Cross. "Dasar buta lu!"

Tiba-tiba (lagi), sesosok redhead memasuki ruangan itu sambil manggil, "SEIRYUU-CHAN!" lalu meluk Seiryuu.

"Lepasin gue!" Seiryuu mencak lalu nyeret si redhead ke pintu. Kakinya dipeluk sama si redhead.

"Seiryuu, gue ga mau keluar!" dia ngerengek.

"Pergi sana! UKS bukan tempat maen tauk!"

"Tapi, gue kan sakit. Nih! Panas kan? Abis gue kelamaan ngajar olahraga..." si redhead masang muka memelas.

Olivia yang rasa pedulinya tinggi langsung membela si redhead. "Iya... kasian tuh panas beneran..." tapi dalam hatinya, Olivia ragu, ni orang beneran abis ngajar olah raga gitu? Abis make kemeja, bukan kaos ato jersey.

"OLIVIA! Jauhin tuh orang!" Cross ga sampe ati ngeliat yayangnya ngebela orang laen.

"Ah! Kue Seiryuu-chan dimakan ya? Pantesan marah-marah..." redhead jail ini ngelanjutin. Kesimpulan itu muncul dengan Seiryuu yang mencak-mencak layaknya seorang cewek PMS (?) dan krim yang masih tersisa di pinggiran mulut Olivia.

"IYA! Dan orang yang ngebelain lu ini adalah orang yang makan kue gue, kenapa?!" Seiryuu ngebentak.

"Ya udah... nanti dibeliin yang baru aja ya..."

"Tapi yang itu kan hadiah ulang tahun gue!"

"Gampang, gue beliin yang baru. Kan ulang tahun lu masih hari ini..."

Olivia dan Cross bengong. Beneran, mereka bedua ini kayaknya pacaran deh... tapi kan ga mungkin banget. Secara dua-duanya cowok, guru lagi...

"Iya deh..."

Si redhead senyum lalu meluk Seiryuu lagi, "Ih... Seiryuu-chan imut!"

"TOUDA! STOP CALLING ME CUTE!!!"

Kayaknya, beneran pacaran deh...

***

"Jadi, O-chan nyasar lalu nemu ruangan UKS yang menggoda?" Touda dengan ramahnya ngobrol sama Olivia.

"Iya, oh ya, kuenya enak lagi. Ah... andai saja ruangan UKS saya di Head Quarter High sana seperti ini..." Olivia jawab sambil menikmati secangkir teh yang Seiryuu bikinin secara terpaksa.

Sementara Seiryuu sama Cross di ujung ruangan sedang merasa cemburu, serasa pacar mereka direbut. "Hey... lu cemburu ga ngeliat mereka gitu?" Cross akhirnya maksain ngomong sama Seiryuu.

"Ya iyalah. Apalagi gue dipaksa bikinin teh buat orang-orang gajhe macam kalian..." jawab Seiryuu ngasal. Males juga sih, udah kuenya dimakan cewek aneh, perhatian pacarnya direbut juga, dipaksa bikin teh, terus ngobrol sama seorang yang sama-sama menyedihkan juga, APA YANG BISA MENJADI LEBIH BURUK DARI INI???

Oh, ada ding. Buktinya Allen muncul di pintu UKS sambil tereak-tereak. "O-CHAN! REEVER-SENSEI JADI GILA!!!"

"Hah?"

"IYA, DIA NANGIS-NANGIS SAMBIL KETAWA GITU WAKTU NGOMONG AMA RIKUGOU-SENSEI!!!" Allen dengan lebaynya mengumumkan.

"Itu sih karena seneng aja ada yang nyambung diajak ngomong bahasa ibunya..." Cross mencela.

"Kan Rikkun juga bisa..." Allen membela Reever.

"Tapi monster macam kalian, diajak ngobrol dengan bahasa alien sekalipun juga pasti tetep aja akhirnya bencana," Cross melanjutkan argumetasi ga gunanya.

"Ha? Ada juga yang betah ngobrol sama Riku-chan? Secara tu orang jarang banget ngomong, sekalinya ngomong, eh, nyelekit banget..." Touda terlihat begitu kaget.

"Bawa sini! Biar gue benerin tu orang..." aura menyeramkan memenuhi ruang UKS. Seiryuu sudah siap dengan sabit Grim Reaper trademark-nya dan seringai menyeramkan.

"Etto... kayaknya ga usah deh..." Allen serem. Nanti kalo Reever di-'benerin', takut tu guru kenapa-napa.

NB: Kalo kalian berpikir bahwa Allen ga mau bahasa Inggris di-remove dari list pelajaran, kalian salah besar.

_Kalo Reever-sensei gimana-gimana... ga ada lagi deh guru yang cukup baik untuk ngebelain anak-anak malang macam NAC..._

Ha? Ga salah denger? Perasaan juga yang malang ntuh yang harus ngajar kelas laknat macam kalian...

"Ya udah... gue Judgement aja tuh orang. Beres deh, mati bahagia lagi, abis menemukan bahasa ibu yang sudah jarang bisa dia temukan..." ujar Cross sok dramatis. Sambil tangan megang dada sama kepala. Itu, gaya-gaya lebay yang biasa ditemukan pada anime-anime kelas atas. Sambil bling-bling lagi...

"Ukh... gue pengen muntah..." komentar Seiryuu melihat gaya lebay Cross.

"Ga usah Shishou. Kasian tuh, Reever-sensei kan masih muda..." Allen ga tega.

"Iya, Allen. Kamu bener. Kasian banget kalo sampe mati juga masih bujangan. Abis di mata saya, Reever itu orang baik, ga kayak seseorang yang saya kenal yang dengan teganya menggoda cewek lain di depan pacarnya sendiri," ucap Olivia ikutan prihatin, tapi tentu saja ga melewatkan kesempatan untuk mencerca Cross lagi.

*Jleb*, rasanya ada sebuah belati menancap di hati Cross.

* * *

**Tu Bi Kontinyut!**

**Tapi kali ini... bener-bener kontinyut lho...coz pasti ada yang dilakuin NAC di TH ini...**


	16. Study Banding 02, War and Prize

**Believe me, ini bukan tentang something weird...hanya, sangat weird!!!**

**And un... inspirasi dari Tenkou, entah kenapa...**

**Jadi, sebagian adalah buah pikiran Tenkou (emang dia bisa mikir gitu?), terlebih yang ada SO ama The Gazette-nya, kecuali bagian awal The Gazette sampe mereka nyasarnya**

**Sisanya... The Gazette yang menistai adalah Tenkou *sujud-sujud* "HUWEEEE! Maafkan Tenkou, penistaan nama kalian adalah demi berlangsungnya fic ini...!!!"**

**Jadi, pada hitungan ketiga mulai baca fic-nya!**

**Satu... dua... empat... eh, kapan tiganya?**

**Peduli ah, baca aja, dan selamat sakit perut (siapa suruh ga ke kamar mandi sebulan? sembelit kan jadinya)**

**NAC in: War and Prize, The Gazette as the Prize**

Cross termenung. _Olivia... kenapa kau begitu membenciku?_

"WOI! JANGAN NGELAMUN TERUS! BANGUN!" teriakan itu membangunkan Cross dari lamunan bodoh. "UKS BUKAN TEMPAT NGELAMUN TAU!!!"

"He... ternyata lu..." Cross kembali termenung. Seiryuu kesel. Pegangan sabitnya dipake buat ngejitak Cross. Sekali, ga ngaruh. Kedua kali, masih ga ngepek. Akhirnya jidatnya aja tuh disentil. Eh, Cross langsung sensi. "APA-APAAN SI LU! UDAH TAU GUE LAGI DEPRESI, FRUSTASI, PRODUKSI, DISTRIBUSI, KONSUMSI, ALKULTURASI, ASIMILASI, GLOBALISASI, MODERNISASI, PERSUASI, EKSPOSISI, PREPOSISI, ARGUMENTASI... mmhh, apa ya?" Cross keabisan kata-kata dengan akhiran 'si'.

"Terasi? Lagian, lu belajar bahasa, belajar IPS ato lagi beneran tertekan?" Seiryuu beneran ga ngerti ama ni orang. Depresi kok bisa terbawa-bawa jenis-jenis teks. Dasar, Cross ga nyambung.

"Hehehe... maklum, gue kan guru IPS..." Cross kembali cool (Emang dia pernah cool gitu?).

"Gue aja yang guru UKS ga pernah sampe bawa-bawa nama obat," bales Seiryuu sambil ngebikin teh. Pas udah jadi seteko, Cross udah siap-siap buat nerima teh, bukannya dikasih, malah diminum sendiri.

"Woi! Masa gue ga ditawarin!" Cross mencak-mencak.

"Biarin aja. Siapa suruh kue gue dimakan cewek lu. Ga usah minum teh lu mah."

"Cewek gue emang kayak gitu kok. Udah deh, gue udah cukup depresi dan sensasi."

"Kenapa ga sekalian persepsi?" potong Seiryuu.

"Persepsi itu penghayatan, dan ga ada hubungannya sama depresi. Kalo ama sensasi sih, iya nyambung," Olivia melangkah masuk.

"Olive... gue..." Cross memulai dan langsung dipotong sama Olivia.

"Denger, saya adalah profesional, seorang profesional tidak pernah gagal. Jadi, supaya tidak gagal, saya butuh kamu untuk ngurus NAC. Mungkin dengan begitu, saya akan maafkan kamu, atau kalo nggak... daah..." kata Olivia sambil dadah-dadahan gaya model gitu.

_O ow..._ batin Cross.

***

Nyasar

"Tuh, kan?" Uruha mulai kesel, "gue bilang juga apa?! Harusnya kita mau ngorbanin uang dikit lagi tapi beneran nyampe ke tempat yang dituju!"

"Tenang... kita ga nyasar kok..." jawab Reita simple.

"Aaaah..." ucap Kai co cwit banget, "jadi kita ga nyasar..."

-Bletak-, suara entah dari mana dan entah oleh siapa; yang jelas, setelahnya, Kai hanya bisa memegang kepalanya sambil merengek-rengek kesakitan.

"SIAPA BILANG KITA GA NYASAR!!!" teriak Aoi super duper galak.

"Eh, jadi kita masih nyasar?" tanya Kai tetep lemot.

"Bener, ga nyasar... cuman ga tau jalan yang bener aja..." Reita mengoreksi.

"Oh, ga nyasar yaaaa...."

Yang lain cuman bisa –siingggg... siiingggg... singggg-

Beberapa saat kemudian, tepatnya setelah 2jam, 34menit, dan 56detik. Dan tentu saja, setelah meyakinkan Kai bahwa mereka benar-benar 'ga' nyasar; yang mana akhirnya, Kai cuman depresi sendiri.

"Udah deket kok..." Uruha menghibur Kai yang masih tetep in blue, "cuman 162KM lagi..."

"SIAPA YANG NYEBUT-NYEBUT TINGGI GUE?!" teriak Ruki so' PMS (?).

"Eh," Kai menginterfensi, "emang tinggi Ruki pake KM? Bukannya cm?"

-perang dunia ketiga di mobil the gazette-

***

Sementara itu, tempat NAC belajar sekarang, "kok ga ada guru ya?" Lavi bergumam.

"Bukannya seneng ga ada guru?" Kanda nyindir.

"Ga seneng... abis ga ada yang bisa dibikin setress," Lavi kembali ngawur.

Anak-anak yang lain malah sibuk berlomba siapa-yang-bisa-bikin-kodok-ijo-ijo-di -akuarium-ngelompat-paling-banyak-dengan-satu-kali-tiupan dengan tidak berkeprikodokan. Masa kodoknya ditiup-tiup pake sedotan. Kalo kodoknya ga mau lompat, malah di 'sepak' pake sedotan lagi. Malang kali nasibmu, dok (bukan dokter ya, kodok)...

"Yay! Aku bikin kodoknya lompat tiga kali!" Rhode kesenengan. Sementara Lenalee cuma cemberut karena kodoknya malah berenang ke aer. Chome udah merinding saking jijiknya ama kodok. Fou, entah kemana, mungkinkah dia pergi mengejar Bak yang membawa permen karetnya? Rikkun? Ga tau, mungkin mencari guru bahasa Inggris tadi untuk minta tanda tangan karena salut sama bahasa Inggris gurunya itu atau karena nama mereka sama.

Cowok-cowoknya sih, udah pada klenger duluan. Males, soalnya ga ada yang bisa dibikin setress.

***

"Kalian beneran mau ngabantu HQH?!" Cross 50% ga percaya, 25% percaya, 10% curiga, 10% menolak untuk percaya, sisanya... _pengen minum nih... wine gue masih ada ga ya?_

"Iya. Saya ama yayang Seiryuu mau ngabantu. Soalnya nanti kalo kita nolong kalian, berarti kan kita membelot dari sekolah ini, trus nanti ga boleh kerja disini lagi, jadi bisa pindah kerja deh. Kalo bisa sih pengen pindah ke HQH..." Touda dengan panjang lebar menjelaskan.

"HEK?!!!! KENAPA KAU MAU KE HQH?!!!" Cross makin aneh ama ni orang.

"Soalnya gaji disana lebih banyak..." Touda dengan polosnya menjawab. ".XXX kan?"

"Ho-oh, emang disini berapa, sobat?" Cross serasa mendapat pembela sehingga memanggilnya sobat.

".XXX, beda kan?" masih dengan polosnya.

"Itu cuma beda 4000 tau!!!" Cross sewot ndiri. Ih, ngapain sewot, kurang kerjaan.

"Tapi tetep lebih banyak," Touda masih tetep dengan argumentasinya.

"Iya sih lebih _banyak_, tapi kalo dibandingin ama kelakuan siswanya, duit segitu kurang banget, tau," Cross masih debat.

"Oh, gitu ya?"

Cross lama-lama capek juga ngomong.

***

Masih di Trinity High.

Cross udah ngejer-ngejer Olivia lagi, padahal tugas dari Olivia belum terlaksana, ngejagain NAC.

"Ok, denger, Cross... Saya bukannya udah maafin kamu atau apa. Saya, simply don't like losing. So, karena saya seorang profesional dan (saya harap) kamu pun demikian; saya harap (lagi) kita bisa berkerja sama untuk kali ini..."

"Ta... tapi..."

"Dan kalau sampai kita kalah, Cross," Olivia mulai mewanti-wanti, "bye-bye Cross," ucapnya dingin sambil waving hand.

Akhirnya, mau tidak mau, entah kenapa atau mungkin takut karena perempuan bernama Olivia itu sebenarnya bisa lebih menakutkan dari apapun juga; Cross beranjak ke kelas dimana NAC berjuang mati-matian menghancurkan masa depan kelas mereka.

***

Van d'Gazette -lagi-

"Tetep aja nyasar!" Aoi udah ga sabaran.

"Ga juga kok..." Reita tetep hyper-opti. Dia lalu menunjuk sebuah gedung dengan kaca-kaca dimana-mana.

"Kyaaa! Itu PC!" teriak Kai tetep lemot, sementara yang lain udah ga niat mengoreksi kelemotan Kai.

Tapi, sangkin setresnya juga... akhirnya mereka semua tetep turun di tempat itu tanpa sempat sekali pun mencoba melihat tulisan apa yang ada didepan gedung itu.

Dan apa yang harusnya mereka baca sebelum masuk?

-gateway to hell- dan tentu saja semua orang tahu kenapa, jelas... karena NAC disana.

Begitu melangkah masuk kedalam gedung serba kaca itu, seorang perempuan dengan mata hijau laut terangnya, baju terusan dan blazer putihnya, serta high-heels yang juga putih itu menghampiri mereka.

"Waaahhh... ternyata bener, kan?" ucap Reita pada teman-temannya sambil merobek bungkus Kit-Kat terakhirnya.

"Wah, ternyata sekertaris disini cantik juga..." ucap Kai tetep lemot yang langsung disambut oleh ketokan teman-temannya.

"Ingat! We don't date girls!" Ruki mengingatkan.

"Iya, lagian, bukannya kamu kesemsem sama Miyavi?"

Kai langsung turn-pointed seperti seorang gadis remaja yang pertama kali menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Sosok berputih-putih itu menghampiri mereka dengan wajah besinya; dia mencoba tersenyum, tentu saja, dengan senyumannya yang –cukup– mengkhawatirkan.

"Ooh... jadi kita udah di studio, sekarang..."

Tapi Reita tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, alamat dia malah seperti orang kesurupan, "Kit-Kat gue!"

Sosok itu cuman bengong, dengan santai dia berkata, "lho? Bukannya itu buat saya?"

Reita sudah nyaris berubah menjadi monster pemakan perempuan kalau saja teman-temannya yang tidak setia kawan itu tidak menghentikannya.

Aoi, "ok, Miss, jadi... ruangan buat kami dimana?"

Olivia mulai mikir, sepertinya ada satu sirkuit yang rusak.

Ruki menambahkan, "maaf atas keterlambatan kami... tapi kami benar-benar mengalami tantangan besar dengan membaca peta..."

Olivia langsung teringat pada Allen.

Uruha dengan tampang seducing tersenyum sambil berkata, "terima kasih sudah menerima kami disini... Miss..."

Melihat gelagat Uruha, Olivia yang sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan authis dan gombalan-gombalan tingkat atas langsung berujar, "sorry, not intrested."

"Hah?!" ketiga teman Uruha langsung kaget setengah hidup dan Uruha bukannya terlihat depresi, dia malah nangis termehek-mehek, "Akhirnya... akhirnya ada juga yang nolak gue..."

"Selamat ya... Uru-chan..." Kai memberi salam, lalu beralih pada Olivia, "wah... Miss, sebenernya, Miss itu standarnya terlalu tinggi atau malah cuman suka cewe'?"

Olivia kaget setengah mati dengan tuduhan semena-mena itu, tapi dia tetep stay cool...

"Jadi Miss, bagaimana dengan konser..."

Again, bingung lagi...

Kai tiba-tiba jadi bijaksana, "Miss, jangan marah dong... kita tahu kita salah... tapi..."

"Kami minta maaf karena mengacaukan perjanjian kami dengan PSC..."

Tetep bingung...

"Miss..."

Lalu Olivia mendapatkan ide cemerlang –atau jahat-, "apology accepted. Asal..."

"Asal?" tanya kelimanya.

"Asal..."

***

Trinity High

"Untungnya buat kami?" tanya Rikugou, well jelas dia yang memulai, toh, cuman dia yang berani membantai Cross tanpa takut pada Judgement.

Cross belum menjawab, tapi Allen sudah memotong, "bener, Shishou, untungnya buat kami apa?"

Lavi manggut-manggut, "iya, Cross-sensei, kami... NAC, tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak menguntungkan buat kami..."

"Jadi, untungnya buat kami?" tanya Fou.

Hal itu langsung membuat rambut Cross yang tergerai naik seperti iklan detergent DAYA, "ga usah diulangin berkali-kali napa?! Mana gue tahu apa untungnya buat kalian... yang jelas, kalo enggak... siap aja kalian semua..."

"Ya udah... emoh kita juga," Rhode dan Lenalee menyimpulkan silogisme sempurna itu.

Jika A tidak sama dengan B, dan C tidak sama dengan A. Maka C bukan B.

"Siapa bilang ga ada untungnya," Olivia akhirnya muncul begitu saja, lalu menunjukan foto kelima orang yang bahkan sebenarnya tidak dia kenal.

"WOW!!!" kelima perempuan NAC langsung full-charge.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Allen.

Dengan nada dinginnya, Olivia cuman berkata sederhana, singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas, "de gajet."

"The Gazette," kelima pendatang ditambah kelima perempuan NAC langsung mengoreksi Olivia.

Olivia memperbaiki kesalahannya, "oooh, the keset."

"GAZETTE!!!" teriak semuanya.

"ARGH!!!" Olivia depresi sendiri, "apa sih bedanya, gajet, keset, kaset, sama aja kan?!"

Semua sudah mau membantai Olivia... tapi... entah kenapa, tidak ada yang memulai dengan pukulan pertama.

***

Apa sebenarnya taruhan Cross cs VS. Yippy?

Matematika. Guru; F(x).

"Jadi, anak-anak bejat! Berapa fungsi X jika nilai sin adalah..."

Bapak guru kita tersayang yang begitu cakep tapi sayangnya begitu killer itu tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi, dia malah mengganti kalimatnya, "siapa bilang kalian bisa ngankat kaki ke meja?!"

"Pak?" seru Rui, "bukannya Pa' F(x) suka taruhan kartu, kan?"

"Hee? Beneran tuh? Kalo gitu suruh Allen ngelawan ni guru aja!" seru Rikugou yang ngangkat kaki.

Jadilah; Allen+Wisely vs Pak F(x)+Kuncup. Permainan truf berlangsung tenang. Keempatnya berpikir dengan penuh konsentrasi kecuali Wisely yang sebenernya cuman ngebaca pikiran orang laen.

Sementara terjadi pertandingan truf antar member Trinity vs NAC itu, kelima cewek NAC lagi asik memperebutkan mana member The Gazette-yang-super-sial-tapi-ga-tau-kalo-mereka-itu-sedang-dibodoin untuk dibawa pulang oleh mereka.

Berbeda dari mereka, Lavi dan grup pecinta Miyabi barunya, sementara Gazette masih ga tau tentang kenistaan apa yang menimpa mereka.

Cross dan Rui udah mulai mojok. "Eh, Cross-sensei suka makanan manis ga?" tanya Rui.

"Suka dong, apalagi kalo yang bikinnya orang yang manis kaya kamu, pasti suka banget," bales Cross sambil jelalatan.

Olivia yang sebenernya ngeliat tapi pura-pura ga liat langsung mikir, 'tapi kenapa ga pernah suka yang saya kasih?" Aduh, Olive, nyadar dong, kamu kan ga bisa masak...

"Nee, Cross-sensei, kalo nanti Cross-sensei nikah maunya punya berapa orang anak?" tanya Rui lagi.

"Hmm... berapa ya? Kalo Rui?"

"Aku mau punya dua aja deh..."

"Kalo gitu kita sama."

Olive cuman cengok. 'Kalo saya yang nanya katanya ga mau punya anak.' Nyadar, dong Olive, bukannya kamu juga ga mau punya anak?

"Kyaa!!! Cross-sensei, kalau Cross-sensei sukanya cewe' yang seperti apa?" tanya Rui lagi.

Untuk sementara, Cross mikir, lalu dia menjawab, "yang seperti Rui. Manis, hangat, pengertian, ga dingin, cemburuan dikit, mau diajak kemana-mana, main apapun, sering setuju sama banyak hal..."

Olive cuman bisa mikir, 'oh, gitu ya? Tapi kenapa kamu bahkan ga pernah ngomong seperti apa perempuan idaman kamu ke saya?'

Yah... seenggaknya, Olive nyadar kalo tipe perempuan yang Cross sebutin itu benar-benar diluar dirinya.

Permainan kartu sampe ronde 4 berakhir. Score-nya 4-0 buat NAC. Setelah dipastikan, Cross cs mendapat 1 point.

Tapi, ya mari kita singkirkan dulu permainan kartu serta Cross yang ga tau diri dan korbannya Rui yang malang. Bagaimana dengan Reiya?

"Reiya, saya dengar kamu malah memihak NAC..." tanya Touda to-the-point.

"Gimana ya, Guren-sensei... uhm. Emang, Sensei gimana?" Reiya sok akrab dengan manggil pake nama aslinya ni guru.

"Head Quarter High," jawabnya polos.

"Nee, Guren-sensei~ Aku ngebela Headquarter juga deh... tapi ada syaratnya..." Reiya ngomong sengaja dimanis-manisin dengan taburan gula dan ceri di puncaknya. Tidak lupa pemanis cap tebu raksasa berbahan dasar sakarin yang super manis pun ditaburkan sekarung (gile, ini sih bukan manis lagi, eneg nanti).

"Ya?" jawab si redhead.

"Aku mau poto-potoan ama Sensei! Boleh ya?"

"Ha? Kamu mau potato chips? Ada tuh di meja kantorku," Touda menjawab dengan sama sekali ga nyambung.

"Bukan potato chips! Poto-potoan, Sensei!" Reiya ga manis-manis lagi.

"Oh... sok aja."

"YEEIII!!!" Reiya ngelonjak-lonjak.

Mulailah sesi poto-potoan-dengan-guru-super-ganteng-boleh-nyolong-dari-pacarnya-yang-super-duper-galak-dan-hobi-negbeset-orang-pake-sabit-super-gede-tapi-OMG-ganteng-banget (gile, nama sesinya panjang banget sihhh) antara Reiya dan Touda.

Tanpa diketahui, Seiryuu disana udah mulai panas. Ya iya, gimana ga panas, secara dia berdiri di tengah lapangan pas jam 12 siang. Akhirnya dia berakhir jalan ama Olivia yang nampaknya kahilangan sang belahan hati juga.

"Gue benci lu," Seiryuu mulai.

"Saya juga benci kamu," Olivia bales dengan nada yang sangat kelewat kalem tapi penuh kebencian di dalamnya.

"Baguslah, kita sama-sama saling benci," Seiryuu bales lagi dengan ga kalah kalem.

"Iya, tapi kita kok jalan bareng?" Olivia mempertanyakan nasi, eh nasip, ah nasib.

"Ga tau, karena senasib kali?" Seiryuu juga mulai mempertanyakan nasib.

Dan sepertinya, kepanasan bisa mebuat Olivia OOC (kan udah dibilangin, mereka di tengah lapangan pas lagi jam 12 siang).

"Cross... kenapa kamu tega meninggalkan saya?" Olivia meratap.

"Touda, sialan kau... kalo nanti lu selesai ama tu cewek, gue ga bakalan ngijinin lu nginep di apartemen gue lagi!" Seiryuu juga ikutan meng-ultimatum pacarnya.

Sementara disana Reiya poto lagi dengan gaya gendong ala bride ama Touda. Lalu pipinya Reiya dicium ama Touda. Lalu segala macam gaya authis pun berlanjut.

_Ga boleh kayak gini jadinya! Guren itu punya gue! Rambutnya punya gue, badannya punya gue, tangannya, kakinya, sama sekalian organ-organ badannya juga punya gue!!!_ Seiryuu mulai ga tahan. Tapi apa boleh buat... demi bisa pindah tempat kerja, dia terpaksa merelakan pacarnya.

"Guren-sensei~ poto disini yuk!" Reiya manggil lagi.

Seiryuu harus rela merelakan (ya iya, namanya juga merelakan) pacarnya. Tapi tetep aja... _lagian siapa sih lu?! Lu cuman murid, ga punya hak buat manggil dia pake nama itu! Yang punya hak cuman gue tau!!!_

Sementara NAC, entah kenistaan apa lagi yang mereka perbuat sehingga our loveable The Gazette langsung mengumumkan dengan lantang, "KITA NGEDUKUNG TRINITY HIGH, UUOOOGHHHHH!!!" tereak... entah, siapa sih yang selebay ini tereaknya?

"Miss, kita ngebantuin Miss!!!" Kai beda ndiri tereak ke Olivia dan langsung dibawa ke jalan yang benar, senggaknya benar menurut personil The Gazette yang laen.

"Ga, Kai-chan, kita ngedukung yang ini," kata Reita dengan gaya sok kaya mamanya Kai langsung memindahkan Kai dengan cara mengangkat Kai seperti anak kecil ke arah siswa-siwa Trinity High.

"Oh," Kai dengan sedikit kecewa bergumam, "dadah, Miss!" lanjutnya lagi sambil dadah-dadahan dan senyum ke Olivia (oh, Kai... please, not that smile... Tenkou ga tahan *mimisan*).

And the battle, setelah lama menunggu, finally begins!

* * *

Ya, berhubung Tenkou udah mimisan karena membayangkan senyum Kai yang imut itu, chap kali ini segini dulu (Kuro ga ada yang bisa disuruh ngetik soalnya)

Dan Cro... Cro is somekind of busy... maklum, senen ntar UTS laknat... jadi, tugas harus udah selese semua... intinya, Cro kudu buat tugas. N Cro juga lagi rajin belajar alias ngerumpi setiap kali (Ceritanya) belajar kelompok. Ditambah lagi, Cro lagi kena virus ngantuk n lebam-lebam (entah kenapa, badan jadi biru-biru kaya bekas tonjok gitu...) haduh.... parah deh... saia jadi tukang tidur, sehari pernah 20jam buat tidur...

Owh, dan selain UTS, virus ngantuk, virus lebam, Cro juga lagi sibuk (mencoba) menyelesaikan novel2 hiatus yang ternyata, setelah ditotal jumlahnya ada 12 novel on going... naas... inti dari intinya, hidup Cro naas... jadi, segini dulu deh... btw maaf kalo DGMS bakal lama update, sama ceritanya dengan a week with Tim, sama juga sama 5 things, sama juga dengan Chernobyl Project... dan semuanya sih...

aduh!!! Cro harus ngetik 12 novel on going itu dulu ya....

Tolong chap ini diripiu!!! Yang ga, nanti dimakan ama Tenkou!!!


	17. Trinity Fight! Lagi

**HELP! Cro pergi, Ten ditinggal sendiri mengerjakan fic kolaborasi ini dengan semena-mena! Huhuhu... kenapa harus aku yang menulis... aku kan mau hidup dengan damai dengan hanya tau hasil doang... (taboked). Pokoknya, baca pada itungan ketiga, satu... dua... empat! Yah... emang tiganya ga pernah. Sekali ini ga usah nurut napa? (Taboked, lagi...)  
**

**Tetep Trinity Fight!**

Pertarungan pun berlangsung seru. Di luar kelas tempat NAC belajar, ada-ada aja yang dilakuin sama para pro-kontra. Cross make aksi segala nembakin nyamuk pake Judgement, Olivia berseliweran kesana-kemari dan mengganggu konsentrasi guru yang mengajar, The GazettE nyanyi-nyanyi gajhe untuk menyemangati siswa-siswi Trinity dan membuyarkan semangat NAC, Touda juga berseliweran tebar pesona buat ngalihin perhatian siswi Trinity, Seiryuu sengaja makan cake di depan kelas, Rikugou (yang guru)... entah, kayaknya yang punya kemampuan bikin ventilasi kelas macet karena ballpoint nyangkut cuma dia deh...

"Aduh, Bu... panas neeehhh..." ratap Allen+Lavi.

"Ga apa-apa! Ini bagus untuk membakar lemak supaya kolestelor kalian hilang!" balas Bu Rossa, guru Bahasa, dengan berapi-api.

"Bu... kita kan udah kurus..." Lavi meratap lagi.

"Ya, lumayan, senggaknya gue bisa makan sate kelinci!" Fou membalas dari kejauhan. Bisa dipastikan sepanas apa kelas mereka saat itu.

"Che, ga guna..." Kanda udah ngos-ngosan gara-gara rambutnya yang panjang.

"Ngiiik!" Lavi Usagi Mode: ON. Dia langsung ketakutan sama Fou yang memang terlihat mau memakan dia. Gigi-giginya udah runcing dengan mata merah membara.

"Hey, makan terus itu tidak baik. Itu bisa meningkatkan kolestelor dalam tubuh kalian," Bu Rossa ngoceh lagi.

_Ni guru yang bener aja dong! Kolesterol aja salah ngomongnya! _batin anak-anak NAC sambil kipas-kipas.

"Cih..." Rikugou (tetep yang guru) berdecak. Cross dan Seiryuu dia seret untuk membantu NAC. Cross disuruh nembak tuh ballpoint, lalu Seiryuu disuruh bikin kelas dingin.

"Sip dah!" Cross langsung nembakin Judgement dan menghancurkan si ballpoint, sementara Seiryuu yang ahli kimia-kimiaan mulai mencampur zat X dan zat Y (ga tau nama zatnya, tapi emang ada kok) yang menghasilkan es. Jenius bukan, sodara-sodara?

"Nah, gini baru adem!" Rhode langsung melompat dari kursinya, diikuti oleh Fou yang langsung berseliweran di kelas.

"Hoaaahm... tidur lagi... nyemenyemenyem..." Alma kembali tertidur dengan lelap.

"GYAAA! SIAPA YANG NAROH ULET DI TAS GUE?" Rikugou (ini baru yang murid) langsung ngacir ke Wisely yang dengan senang hati menenangkan dia.

"Abang Lavi!"

"Neng Chome!"

Lavi dan Chome seakan-akan Romeo dan Juliet yang telah dipisahkan kembali bertemu, sayangnya mereka malah kaya Olipia dan Kross yang ketemuan di warteg (ingat mereka?).

Satu hal bisa ditetapkan ketika bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi, Cross cs dapet 1 point lagi.

* * *

"Hey, kalian untuk sekali ini dengerin pelajarannya baik-baik, ngerti?" Olivia mewanti-wanti NAC.

"Kok gitu sih, O-chan?" Lenalee protes. Kayaknya, terlalu lama bersama dengan kelas macam NAC telah menumbuhkan jiwa keonarannya, hiks... akhirnya, gadis kecil Komui tumbuh dewasa...

"Iya, kok gitu sih, O-chan?" Lavi membeo.

"He-eh, kok gitu, O-chan?" Rhode ikutan.

"Ya, ya, napa gitu?" Fou juga nanya.

"Kenapa gitu, nee-chan?" Rikkun, demi untuk bisa membedakan mana Rikugou guru dan murid kita sebut saja dia 'Rikkun', ikutan membeo juga.

"Che... ngerepotin... napa harus gitu?" Kanda juga ikutan.

"Nyemenyem... kenapa kaya gitu...?" bahkan Alma pun nanya.

Kayaknya urat Olivia udah nyembul. _Ni anak-anak... kok rasanya, saya ngerasa hal yang sama ama Cross ya...? Eh... nggak! Lupakan Cross!_ batin Olivia

"Pokoknya lakuin seperti yang saya bilang," Olivia ga mo tau. Dia langsung ngelenggang ke arah kelas selanjutnya.

"Jadi, O-chan, ga usah ada pengalihan dulu?" Touda udah muncul lagi.

"Jangan. Buat nanti aja," jawab Olivia kalem.

"Kok dia manggil O-chan 'O-chan'?" Allen nanya.

"Emang ga boleh?" Touda langsung berbalik dan menatap polos anak-anak NAC.

"Ga boleh, harus ada sertifikatnya," kata Lavi.

"Nih..." kata Rikugou sambil ngasih kertas ke Touda.

"Nih," kata Touda sambil memperlihatkan kertas yang ternyata berupa sertifikat yang telah dibubuhi tanda tangan Olivia.

"Wuah... sertifikat emas!" Lavi berkomentar.

"Hey! Cepetan dong, nanti kalau kalian telat masuk, mau ditaro dimana muka saya?" Olivia berteriak dari kejauhan.

"Tenang, Nee-chan! Kami semua bawa tas kok!" balas Rikkun ga mau repot.

_Anak-anak sialan..._ umpat Olivia dalam hati.

Sementara disana, Wisely langsung membalas pikiran Olivia, "kita bukan anak-anak sialan kok, O-chan!"

* * *

"Wah... Olive, lama ga ketemu," sapa guru pelajaran selanjutnya, Ekonomi.

"Iya, Bu Helkit, saya kangen deh sama masa-masa SMA..." balas Olivia.

"Ternyata buat itu..." NAC serasa dipermainkan. Tapi tetep aja mereka melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan Olivia.

Dan dalam kelas, bunyi-bunyi seperti, 'oh', 'gitu, ya?', atau 'mh... aku ngerti', dan sejenisnya bisa terdengar lebih dari seratus kali. Sebenernya selama ini Cross ngajarin apa seh? Masa hal-hal sederhana aja muridnya ga tau? Jangan-jangan tiap pelajarannya, dia cuma ngasih trivia ga guna lagi.

The GazettE, tumben mereka ga muncul untuk mengecoh murid-murid lagi. Ada apa gerangan?

"Cup, cup, Kai... biarin aja. Lagian Miyavi kan udah bilang dia tunangan ama Melody," Ruki menenangkan Kai yang terisak-isak.

"Huweee... kok aku ga tau?" Kai masih nangis. Make up-nya aja sampe udah bersih gitu.

"Abisnya, kamu kan lemot, jadi kamu ga nangkep dia ngomong apa..." Ruki ga tega menyingkapkan sebuah rahasia yang telah menjadi fakta umum; Kai itu super-lemot.

"Hiks... hiks... emangnya aku selemot apa sih? Huweee..."

"Tingkat kelemotanmu itu... ehm... sangat tinggi," Ruki masih ga tegaan.

Tiba-tiba aja Reita nyeletuk, "yang jelas lebih dari 162 cm kok, Kai..."

"Hu... hu... HUWEEEEE..." Kai makin menjadi nangisnya, sementara Ruki udah kalap.

"Siape lo? Beraninya maen tinggi!" Ruki tereak-tereak gajhe ke Reita.

"Gue Reita, Bassist-nya The GazettE, dan jelas-jelas merupakan orang yang lebih tinggi dari Ruki," Reita ngejawab tanpa rasa berdosa.

Ruki langsung memandang Aoi dan Uruha dengan tatapan herder-eyes untuk minta bantuan.

"Gue Aoi, Guitarist The GazettE, orang yang juga lebih tinggi dari Ruki," Aoi ikutan menghina tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Gue Uruha, Guitarist The GazettE, juga orang yang lebih tinggi dari Ruki, dan merupakan yang paling tinggi di The GazettE," Uruha malahan ikutan ngehina tanpa ada maksud untuk tidak menghina.

"Iya, kayak pohon pinus di tengah gurun Sahara!" Ruki membela diri.

"Ruki, ditengah gurun pasir ga mungkin ada pohon pinus," Reita kembali menghina, padahal Ruki belom sempet recover dari cercaan semena-mena ketiga temennya ini.

Kai langsung diem, "aku Kai, Drummer The GazettE, orang yang tingginya sama ama Reita, dan juga lebih tinggi dari Ruki," kali ini beneran tanpa ada maksud menghina.

"GYYAAAA!" sekarang malah Ruki yang mewek. Masalah Miyavi? Terlupakan untuk saat ini.

* * *

"Kok gajet ga seliweran lagi ya?" Olivia keheranan.

"O-chan! Aku minta gambarnya Ruki, Uruha ama Aoi dong..." Rhode narik-narik lengan baju Olivia dengan muka memelas.

"He-eh, Nee-chan, aku juga minta poto Kai, Ruki ama Reita, dong... please..." Rikkun ikutan.

"Buat apa sih?" Olivia ngerasa ada aura yang ga beres.

"Buat dijadiin inspirasi yaoi..." Rhode dan Rikkun dengan tampang devil langsung menyeringai dengan seremnya.

Yah, Olivia ngacir deh, dia kan alergi yaoi...

"Ehm, Cross-sensei, ini, aku bikinin kue..." Rui malu-malu, Cross menerima kue tersebut dengan ga tau malu.

Olivia sebel, tapi ga bisa ngelakuin apa-apa. Seiryuu ngeliatnya juga lama-lama kasian. Maka dengan cepat dia lewat dan nyomot tu kue. "Thanks for the treat!" tereak Seiryuu lalu ngacir.

"WOI! ITU KUE GUE TAUK!" Cross marah-marah sementara Rui cuman mesem-mesem aja. Siapa sih yang ga tau sifat guru UKS ini. Semua anak Trinity tau, tu guru suka makan makanan manis.

"He... kasian tu pacar lu, kue seenak ini, ga dibagi tu anak, nanti mewek lho..." Seiryuu tetep ngacir.

Olivia? Senggaknya dia sedikit terhibur. Cross? Dia tetep dengan ga tau diri ga nyadar kalo Olivia tuh cemburu. Haduh... Cross, Cross, ngakunya womanizer, tapi kok lebih kayak playboy cap telepon ya?

Tapi Seiryuu berenti ketika melihat Reiya minta poto-poto lagi ama Touda-nya tersayang._ Cih... bocah, jangan marah kalau nanti di UKS kau cuma akan kusiksa..._ batin Seiryuu.

Tapi melihat Guren yang lagi-lagi mencium pipi Reiya yang tembem and chubby itu (aduh, Rei... maaf, ga ada maksud tidak menghina kok...), hatinya sakit lagi. Kue itu pun langsung dia makan.

* * *

"BAKAR SEKOLAH, BAKAR SEKOLAH, BAKAR SEKOLAH!" NAC tereak gajhe, gurunya takut dan sembunyi dibalik meja guru, takut ni anak-anak kesurupan.

Tapi, kalo beneran kesurupan serem juga ya, masih normal aja kelakuan OMG, apalagi kalo lagi kesurupan? Duh, ga berani bayanginnya deh...

Lavi udah kaya setan kelinci, Kanda udah kaya setan samurai, Fou udah kaya kesetanan, Lenalee udah kaya dikejer setan, Rikkun ikutan jadi setan, Allen jadi setan kelaperan, Alma setan molor, Jasdebi tuyul kembar, Link... dia mah biasa aja membaca layaknya anak baek, Johnny udah kaya zombie pemakan buku, Chome udah kayak setan beneran juga, Wisely udah jadi dukun pengundang setan, Rhode... Rhode... Rhode, ehmm... dia sih emang udah jadi setan sejak dari dahulu kala.

"LAVI! Menjauh kau dari Rikugou-ku!" Wisely tereak sambil kejer-kejer Lavi.

"Moyashi... punya soba ga?" Kanda udah kelaperan. Allen cuman ngegeleng.

"Kalo punya juga udah gue makan dari tadi kali.." Allen ikutan uring-uringan di meja.

"Rikkun, tukeran doujin yaoi yuk!" Rhode manggil Rikkun. Maka mereka asik saling tawar-menawar doujin yaoi yang mereka bawa.

"Hah... Kamenashi Kazuya ganteng banget... ya, Jasdebi?" Lenalee udah kayak cewek dalam masa-masa jatuh cinta.

"Iya, ternyata Beast itu seorang pangeran yang ganteng..." Jasdebi malah Off subject.

Herannya mereka bedua setengah (Jasdebi itu satu setengah, ingat?) tetep aja nyambung. Tapi mengingat ini adalah NAC, tidak ada hal yang ga mungkin. Bukan ga mungkin juga kalo suatu hari ada orang yang bilang matahari ga mungkin terbit di utara tapi NAC membuat hal itu menjadi mungkin dengan membuat rotasi bumi menjadi salah. Hebat kan?

Satu ronde lagi telah dimenangkan oleh HQH.

* * *

The GazettE kecuali Kai udah mulai gigit jari. "Gimana nih?" Ruki udah mulai menghabiskan kukunya yang panjang.

"Gimana apanya sih?" Kai masih ga ngeh. Sepertinya dia sudah teringat tentang Miyavi lagi. Mulutnya udah cemberut gitu.

"Kenapa, Kai-chan?" Reita memperhatikan temennya yang satu ini.

"Miyavi jahat... masa dia nikah sih? Udah dari tahun lalu pula. Kenapa dia ga bilang dulu kalo mau putus ama aku?" Kai mulai nangis lagi. "HUWEEE...! MIYAVI JAHAAAAATT!" Kai tereak lagi lari entah kemana.

"Hoi! KAI!" Uruha dan Aoi dengan lebaynya berteriak memanggil Kai yang sudah entah berada dimana.

* * *

Kai berlari dan teruslah berlari, kita berlari berpeluhkan mentari, lho, darimana Kai tau lagunya Sheila on 7, ya? Peduli, pokonya dia lari terus, padahal ingat jalan aja kaga, terus aja dia lari kemana kakinya membawa, sampe pada akhirnya...

*Buruukkk!* bunyi Kai menabrak sesuatu, atau tepatnya seseorang, dan *gedubraak!* bunyi Kai jatoh. Lima detik kemudian, "adududududuh... iitai..." Kai meringis. Ya ampun, masa meringisnya juga telat? Jangan-jangan yang salah ada pada saraf-saraf Kai, jadi proses penerimaan rangsangan telat dan menyebabkan dia lemot.

"Hey, ga apa-apa?" cowok berambut panjang coklat berdiri di hadapannya sambil menyodorkan tangan.

"Ah... iya..." Kai menerima tangan yang disodorkan. Ga kok, tangannya ga lepas, cuman disodorin buat ngebantu bediri.

"Lari-lari di lorong itu dilarang. Ribut, apalagi kalau yang berlari adalah seorang drummer The GazettE, anak-anak pada ribut tuh..." tu cowok komentar.

"Eh... kamu yang tadi ama Miss Olivia kan? Yang ngelempar ballpoint ke ventilasi kan?" Kai inget. Tumben~

"Iya."

"Kok ngebantu aku, kita kan musuh..." Kai dengan puppy-eyes yang siap menangis bertanya.

"Ga juga. Lagian disini kan ga lagi mengecoh murid. Ngapain ngecohin murid di WC, ga elit,"cowok-yang-ternyata-guru-Inggris-yang-sempet-bikin-Lavi-nangis-yang-namanya-Rikugou itu langsung memungut buku-bukunya yang jatoh.

Kai ikut ngebantuin, tapi saat buku terakhir... okey, adegan ini udah sering jadi udah pada tau lah ya... tangan mereka bersentuhan.

_*Gasp* ya ampun... ternyata tangannya seorang guru itu anget ya... kok aku baru tau?_ batin Kai.

_Lho... bukannya tangan drummer itu kasar? Kok ini nggak...?_ batin Rikugou.

Keduanya diam dan baru nyadar waktu anak-anak fujoshi pada tereak-tereak ngeliatnya (percayalah, kelak Tenkou akan berada dalam kelompok itu).

* * *

Satu lagi pelajaran. Nilai sudah 2-1 bagi NAC. Kalau mereka bisa memenangkan yang ini, maka HQH akan pulang membawa kemenangan. Jika mereka kalah... tenang, masih ada babak tambahan. Tapi kalo pada babak tambahan mereka kalah juga? Kayaknya mereka harus siap-siap dikulitin sama Olivia.

"Ingat-ingat! Pilih Lavi dalam pemilu pemilihan ketua kelas berikutnya! UUOOOGHH!" Lavi malah berkampanye di kelas.

"GA TERIMA LU JADI KETUA KELAS LAGI, BAKA USAGI!" Kanda tereak ga setuju.

"Nanti aku kasih soba, deh..." Lavi mulai menawar.

"Ga, ga terima sogokan!" Kanda masih keras kepala.

"Persediaan soba selama seminggu?"

Gelengan kepala.

"Sebulan?"

Gelengan lagi, tapi mulai pelan.

"Setahun?"

"Awas kalo dilanggar!" Kanda langsung menandatangani sertifikat perjanjian Soba Gratis bareng Lavi.

Tapi ketika gurunya masuk... ada aura yang langsung membuat mereka terdiam. Guru siapakah itu? Tunggu di chapter selanjutn... *bletak*

Adaooww! Siapa sih? Iya deh... gurunya adalah... jrengjerejeng... dengdeng makan dendeng...! Yippy+Olivia!

"WHAT? MEREKA BEDUA GURU? Kukira mereka bedua itu cuman maskot sekolah lho..." klaim anak-anak NAC.

"WEEKS? YIPPY... egh... SENSEI? NGEEEK? OLIVIA JUGA?" Reiya ikutan kaget.

"Iya, O-chan itu ngajar les, duh, mulai dari Inggris sampe Ekonomi, weleh... kalo udah ngajar, dijamin kamu ga bakal ke sekolah..." Lavi menjelaskan.

"Kenapa?" Reiya udah kaya lagi nonton pilem horor, popcorn di tangan dan soda di kaki... eh, di tangan juga.

"Soalnya emang lagi libur..." Lavi dengan polos menjawab.

"Beuh! Itu sih semua orang juga udah tauk!" Reiya melempar popcorn tadi ke Lavi. Kok bisa ya ada popcorn di tengah pelajaran?

"EHEM! Mari kita mulai pelajarannya," Yippy dengan (nggak) berwibawa memulai kelas. Sepertinya pada babak yang (mungkin) terakhir ini, ynag perang bukan muridnya, tapi gurunya.

Gimana nggak? Yippy bilang A, Olivia bilang Z. Yippy bilang E=mc2, Olivia bilang 1+1=2. Yippy bilang selai itu buat makan, Olivia bilang jus itu buat minum. Yippy bilang jangan tidur di kelas, Olivia bilang tidur aja, asal masuk ke otak pelajarannya. Kata Yippy anak dibawah umur jangan minum minuman keras, Olivia bilang minum aja, selama bukan minuman keras macam air raksa. Beneran deh ga nyambung (ya iya, ini sih dari segala aspek juga udah ga nyambung).

Dan anak-anak NAC, yang ngedengerin dengan serius cuman Link, yang beranggapan bahwa apa yang mereka berdua katakan itu memang bener. "Oh, jadi selama bukan air raksa tidak apa-apa, rupanya?" gumamnya sambil terus mencatat laporan yang disuruh dibikin sama Cross. Ni anak masih beranggapan bahwa tu laporan wajib, padahal Cross cuman becanda.

"Ngerti anak-anak?" tanya Yippy bersamaan dengan Olivia yang cara ngomongnya lain.

"Ga ngeti, ato pura-pura ga ngerti?"

Siiiiing... Duh... ini sih yang battle bukan murid, tapi guru...

Tapi NAC tetep brutal kok, masa Olivia rambutnya dikepang-kepang? Trus, bukannya nyatet layaknya anak sekolah yang normal, mereka malah maen tebak-tebakan ga mutu ama Olivia, "kenapa rambut Cross-sensei merah?"

Olivia langsung sensi ngedenger nama itu, "soalnya rambut dia kerendem ama darahnya yang ngalir karena saya bantai..." jawab Olivia dengan semangat 54, bukan 45 lagi.

"Ups... hehehe... ehm... seratus buat O-chan!" Jasdebi langsung mundur karena takut pada hawa membunuh yang terpancar sejauh radius 900 mil jauhnya.

* * *

Ternyata, taruhannya adalah: Apakah bisa guru-guru Trinity High menaklukan NAC? Dan siapakah yang bisa menjadi guru paporit anak-anak?

Yang kesatu sih udah jelas siapa pemenangnya. NAC is INVICIBLE!

Dan untuk taruhan kedua, mari kita intermezo dulu dengan penampilan The GazettE! (Bayangin ndiri ya, ga bisa nyisipin video sih...)

* * *

Akhirnya, penilaian berlangsung. Guru-guru pada deg-degan. "Jadi, siapa guru favorit kalian?"

Jawabannya sih macem-macem. Reiya jawabnya 'Guren-sensei', Rikkun jawabnya 'Rikugou-sensei', Allen jawab 'Cross-sensei!' soalnya dia diancem ama Cross.

Tapi jawaban paling keras adalah... (Rikkun juga ikutan, mengingat betapa kesengsemnya dia ama ni pelajaran) "REEVER-SENSEI!"

*Jleger!* bunyi petir serasa menyambar Olivia dan Yippy. Keduanya sama sekali ga disebut. Oh... apa ini yang namanya karma?

"Ke-kenapa bukan saya?" Olivia meratap lagi, sementara Yippy marah-marah soalnya anak-anak Trinity High juga tereaknya 'Reever-sensei'.

"Soalnya... Reever-sensei tuh baik, ganteng lagi. Kalo Rikugou-sensei sih... ganteng iya, tapi serem... terus... Touda-sensei, olahraganya ngajar cuman buat kabur dari Seiryuu-sensei yang marah-marah. Kalo Seiryuu-sensei... serem juga... masa terapi pake sabit..."

"Kan masih ada Pak F(x)!" Yippy marah lagi.

"EMOH! Pak F(x) suka taruhan ama kita! Kita selalu kalah lagi!" tereak anak-anak Trinity kompakan.

Olivia? Masih tetep meratap. "Kenapa Reever...? Kenapa dari semua orang -dan tentunya saya- yang kepilih Reever?"

"Olivia...mau kue ga? Tadi dikasih ama Rui," Cross kasian ama Olivia yang depresi. Tanpa dia sadari, dia malah bikin Olivia makin gajhe.

"Kenapa? KENAPA?" Olivia malah jadi meraung-raung layaknya klakson ambulans yang terjebak di tengah macet.

"Euh... kalo ga mau ga pa-pa kok, Live, ga usah meratap gitu..." Cross langsung menjauh karena takut.

"Wah... O-chan segitu sedihnya ya? Ga kepilih aja sampe Cross dibentak," komen Claude. Tiedoll ama Winter ngangguk.

"Padahal kan, kita juga ga kepilih, ya kan?" Claude ngomong lagi. Tiedoll dan Winter ngangguk lagi.

"Trus... kita aja merasa Reever yang biasa-biasa aja dan ga eksis itu kepilih padahal kita lebih kweren dari Reever tapi malah ga kepilih biasa aja... ya ga?" Claude masih tetep ngoceh. Tiedoll dan Winter butuh beberapa waktu untuk mencerna perkataan Claude yang super panjang dan membingungkan ini, tapi akhirnya ngangguk juga.

"Terus... kalian mo sampe kapan ngangguk kaya maenan di mobil gue gitu?" Claude nyindir, sayangnya kedua temennya kena penyakit aneh yang menyebabkan pengidapnya cuman ngangguk terus. Mereka bedua lagi-lagi cuman ngangguk. "Sheesh..." Claude melangkah menjauh.

"O-chan! Tenang O-chan! Walaupun kita tereaknya 'Reever-sensei', sebenrnya kita lebih suka O-chan kok!" NAC tereak menghibur O-chan yang sedang dirundung pilu.

"Bener?" Olivia langsung berbinar matanya. Backgroundnya bling-bling gitu.

"Iya bener! Apalagi karena cuman O-chan yang bisa bikin kita ga perlu ketemu ama Cross-sensei!" lanjut Lavi mewakili temen-temennya.

*Zruukk* bunyi Olivia nyusruk ke tanah. _Kenapa harus karena itu?_ Mewek lagi dia.

"Kok Ochan mewek lagi ya?" Allen heran.

"Ga tau! Terharu kali," Kanda membalas seenaknya.

"Oh... gitu ya?" Allen balik ama loli-pop di tangannya.

* * *

"MIYAVI JAHAT!" Kai kembali dengan syndrom Miyavitus Jahatisis (ngasal). Mendengar suara imut Kai, Olivia langsung teringat sama satu hal yang menyenangkan lagi. Dark Olivia Mode:ON.

"Hey, Gajhe-t, nilainya 3-1, Trinity kalah, otomatis kalian kalah juga, berarti..."

"O-ow... taruhannya..." Ruki bergumam dengan sebuah Happy-tan (nama lolipop, entah denger darimana) ditangannya.

"Iya, taruhannya..." Reita nyaut.

"Oh, bener... taruhan," Aoi ikutan juga.

Uruha ga mau kalah, "Ya ampun! Bener... taruhannya. Eh, kita taruhan gitu?"

"Miyavi jahaaaatt..." kita tau siapa lah ya.

MC di depan langsung ngumumin hadiah buat yang menang. "Maka, untuk hadiahnya... kami persembahkan... THE GAJHE!" si MC salah nyebut nama.

"THE GAZETTE!" The GazettE langsung mempertanyakan nasib, _apa sih masalah orang-orang disini dengan menyebutkan nama? Lho, ngomong-ngomong, kapan kita setuju untuk jadi hadiah? Jangan-Jangan... kita ditipu ama tih Miss putih-putih lagi! _Wah, baru nyadar mereka..._  
_

"Hey, kamu nangis lagi..." Rikugou menghampiri Kai.

"Eh?" Kai masih tetep terisak.

"Iya, kamu nangis lagi. Nih, saputangan."

"Makasih..."

_Tu bi Kontinyut, tapi rada ga nyambung_

Apa yang akan terjadi diantara mereka berdua nanti? Mana gue tahu! Kan gue ga ada disana! All: Yang ngetik juga lu, TENKOU BEGO!

Terus yang OC-nya ga keliatan di chap ini (sebenernya cuman Roche Stelwart doang sih…) tunggu di chap bonus ya… (nyambung ama chap selanjutnya…) Maaph ya, Rii-chan, soalnya Cro ga ada buat ngebantu Ten ngerjain chap ini, jadi Roche ga keolah dengan baik…

Ngehehe... fuh... gile, panjang banget chap ini... Ten ngerjainnya butuh waktu setahun lho… O.o?

Eh... lebih ding. Chap 17 update, baru ini kubikin.

Mwuhahahaha! Ada yang mau ngeripiu? Ayo... tombol ripiunya terlihat menggoda kan?

Sori domori banget kalo Kuro emang ga eksis banget di chap ini...

ingat! (kenapa Ten yang kudu inget,Ten juga ga ngerti tuh!) Cro emang lagi sibuk n setres mengingat dia lagi pulper terus-terusan dia mana2...

Ditambah lagi...Kuro authis (yang lagi kesemsem sama boneka doggie laut yang juga bernama Whities)...punya (kayaknya banyak banget; seenggaknya menurut Kuro demikian) 16 novel on hitaus mode...(Ten ga ngerti gimana tu novel bisa sampe sebanyak itu yang hiatus...ditambah lagi, 16 novel itu diluar CherPro, DGMS, dll yang exist di ini)

Owh, lupa...bakal ngaret lagi nieh...mengingat laptop Ten, naas, error terus...ga bisa dipake i-net, ini aja wajib ke warnet. Oh ya, yang chap Wisely Nembak Rikkun Kehapus nih... ada yang ngesave ga? Kalo ada, tolong dikirimin ya...

Okey… ripiunya ditunggu! (kayak ada yang mo ngeripiu aja…)


End file.
